A través de los espejos
by MeryWeee
Summary: ¿Qué hay en el cuarto de Snape que le haga pensar a Hermione que no esta muerto? SS/HG Spoilers RM, Rated M por escenas sexuales detalladas
1. Buhos

_Buenas! Vengo no nuevo fic recién salido del horno...que si que voy a continuar el otro, pero es que no podía guardarme de publicar este también jeje. _

_**Resumen: **__Hermione es contratada para el puesto de Profesora de Pociones, casualmente tiene que dormir en el cuarto que antes ocupaba Snape. Post HP7, Dumby muerto :( Voldy muerto :)...en realidad me quedo fiel a quien muere en RM exceptuando a Sevvy-pooh *-*_

_**Disclamer: **__Nada de lo que aquí se lee es mio...bueno si, menos los personajes, todo es producto de la imaginacion de Jo y de mi :)_

_**Pareja: **__SS/HG (o lo que es lo mismo Severus Snape/Hermione Granger)_

_**Rated: **__M (jeje todo lo mio es M...xD)_

_**Cuidadin: **__quizas haya violencia...pero aún no lo tengo claro asi que aviso por si acaso :)_

_Os amo...disfruten._

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione estaba sentada en escritorio releyendo una y otra vez la carta que acababa de recibir, mientras un búho la miraba expectante. Fue a morderse las uñas cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban uñas por morder. Suspiró, llevaba allí media hora mirando aquella carta como si fuera a aclararle las dudas que tenía. Cogió la carta y volvió a leerla por enésima vez.

_Estimada Srta Granger,_

_Antes de nada enviarle mi enhorabuena por su reciente Doctorado. Estamos muy orgullosos de saber que nosotros fuimos el cimientos de tus estudios. También darle la enhorabuena a Weasley por su acceso a las filas de los Chudley Cannos y a Potter por conseguir su sueño de ser Auror. Espero verlos pronto._

_Pero el motivo de esta carta es más formal. Como bien sabes el Profesor Slughorn se encuentra en San Mungo durante un tiempo indefinido, como han dicho los Curadores, por lo que nos hemos quedado sin profesor de Pociones. El año pasado pasamos sin él con un profesor sustituto en espera de que se recuperar el Profesor Slughorn, pero este año ya hemos decidido contratar un nuevo profesor. _

_Y nuestros ojos se han puesto en ti, Hermione. Tus notas de EXTASIS en Pociones y tu reciente Doctorado en Pociones con Matrícula de Honor, nos han alentado a quererte en la escuela. A parte de la relación que tienes con el colegio y los profesores, fuiste nuestra mejor alumna, nuestra mejor Prefecta y nuestra mejor Chica Principal. Por ello estaríamos muy apenados que rechazaras la posición._

_Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora de Colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechizería._

Hermione volvió a suspirar. Pociones. En Hogwart. Era su sueño echo realidad, pero aún le parecía un sueño. Miró al búho que estaba en su sofá limpiándose un ala tranquilamente. McGonagall quería la respuesta ahora. ¿Cómo iba a responderle ya? Hermione sostenía la carta temblorosa ¿Por qué no iba a responderle ya? Al fin y al cabo era un Gryffindor. Valentía.

En un arrebato de valentía abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pergamino, una pluma verde y un bote de tinta. Pero allí se acabó su arrebato, se quedó mirando el pergamino en blanco ¿Qué poner? Hermione jugó con la pluma un rato. Luego comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Directora McGonagall_

_Gracias por la enhorabuena, llamé a Harry y le dije su deseo de vernos, aún Ron no ha llegado a casa por lo que no he podido hablar con él, pero dudo que no desee ver de nuevo Hogwart. La verdad es que Harry se mostró muy interesado en volver a Hogwart aunque sea para una visita, el trabajo de Auror no le da tiempo para nada. Y Ron, bueno ya sabes Ron vendrá conmigo._

_Con respecto a lo del trabajo, decir que es todo un honor para mí trabajar en Hogwart, así como un sueño que espero que se realice. Así que mi respuesta es sí. Mándeme su respuesta lo antes posible ya que falta muy poco para el comienzo del curso._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione releyó su carta y sonrió. Era formal y a la vez amable. Perfecta. Llamó al búho de Hogwart y este voló hasta su escritorio y estiró la patita. Ella enrolló la carta y la ató a su pata, le dio una chuchería de búho y le dejó marchar. De nuevo Hermione suspiró, pero esta vez de alivio. Miró hacia un lado de su escritorio donde se acumulaban una veintena de carta, todas de ofertas de trabajo, sólo una respondida. Hogwart.

* * *

Hermiose se apareció en los límites de Hogwart y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando vio su antiguo colegio. Sin quererlo su mente se volvió a la última vez que lo vio. Aquella noche de Graduación cuando Hogwart aún estaba medio derruido, ahora parecía como si ninguna guerra le hubiera pasado encima. Ella sonrió alegremente cuando comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con Harry y Ron allí. Bueno momentos que echaba de menos. Echaba de menos al Trío de Oro, echaba de menos a Harry y, lo que era peor, echaba de menos a Ron.

Su sonrisa se apagó y sus ojos se inundaron, pero no lloró. No era un buen momento, iba a cumplir uno de sus sueños y debía estar feliz. Se restregó los ojos para acabar con cualquier rastro de pena y con su varita tocó la verja del Castillo. Al rato una figura enorme apareció a lo lejos, pero antes de llegar la figura un perro baboso respiraba con la lengua fuera tras la verja.

"Fang!" llamó Hermione al perro. Al rato llegó Hagrid. "Hagrid! Que contenta estoy de verte"

"Sí, que bien que hayas aceptado el puesto 'Mione'" respondió Hagrid radiante mientras abría la verja. Hermione entró. Hagrid y ella comenzaron a andar camino del castillo. Hermione contempló los terrenos que hacía dos años que no veía. Vio que había unos alumnos de primero tomando clases de vuelo y sonrió al recordar su primera clase de vuelo. Realmente lo echaba de menos, era un alivio volver.

Tras caminar un rato por el pasillo llegaron hasta la conocida gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director, en este caso directora. Hagrid se acercó y murmuró unas palabras que debido al torrente de voz del semigigante se escucharon perfectamente.

"Gato egipcio" 'susurró'.

La gárgola se movió. Y Hagrid entró con ella, subieron las escaleras, o más bien las escaleras los subieron, y se encontraron con la puerta del despacho. Hagrid la aporreó y esta se abrió, detrás apareció McGonagall con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Hermione, querida, ¡dichosos los ojos que te ven!" exclamó contenta la directora dándole un fuerte abrazo a Hermione.

"Directora McGonagall, yo también me alegro de verla" dijo Hermione sumida en el demasiado profundo abrazo de la directora. Ésta la soltó y la cogió por los hombros.

"Llamame Minerva, ahora somos compañeros" dijo ella sonriente.

"Profesoras, yo me voy tengo que darle de comer a Buckbear" comentó Hagrid mientras se dirigía a la puerta "Bienvenida de nuevo Mione" y salió mientras las dos mujeres se despedían saludando con la mano.

"Comencemos entonces Minerva"

La reunión fue tal y como esperaba Hermione. Té, pastas y una conversación agradable. Los temas rondaron desde a cuando debía de entregar el plan de estudios hasta a su cada vez más cercano matrimonio con Ron. Estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, pero ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta que 6 años separados no se pueden resumir en una noche. Fue Hermione la primera en hablar.

"Bueno, Minerva, me encantaría quedarme aquí toda la noche pero estoy muy cansada" dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba. La directora bostezó tras ella. Y asintió restregandose los ojos.

"Bien, voy a mostrate tu cuarto" Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta las mazmorras mientras hablaban "Bueno sé que te gustaría estar cerca del laboratorio y de tu clase asi que te busqué un cuarto aquí en las mazmorras, desgraciadamente solo tenemos dos cuartos habitables y uno está ocupado por todas las pertenencias de Horace asi que solo nos quedaba el que antes ocupo...Severus"

Hermione la miró fijamente mientras llegaban a su destino. Una pared. Minerva pasó su varita murmurando algo y una gran puerta de madera apareció de la nada, en una placa ponía 'Prof. Hermione Granger'.

"Si quieres otros cuartos porque te sientas...incómoda...bueno hay muchos cuartos libres en el castillos" dijo Minerva un poco apurada. Ella estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera protestó por tener el cuarto de Snape, ya cambiarían si no le agradaba, además ni que fuera a estar el fantasma de Snape rondando por ahí.

"No esta bien, Minerva, este cuarto esta..." Hermione abrió la puerta y jadeó de la sorpresa "...oh Merlin es enorme!"

"Sí, bueno, es una de las ventajas de los cuartos en las mazmorras, son muy grandes, por eso Horace cogió uno de ellos. La desventaja es que son algo fríos" dijo Minerva sin darle importancia. Realmente siempre había envidiado los cuartos de Severus, pero ahora que tenía los cuartos de la dirección ¿quien tenía envidia? Ambas mujeres entraron en el salón. "Quité todas las pertenencias de Severus excepto ese espejo que intenté encantar para que fuera mágico pero no conseguí nada...ni siquiera Filius lo consiguió, asi que tendrás que conformarte con simples espejos"

Hermione se acercó al espejo y lo observó, era un espejo de pie, bonito, rústico y de caoba. "Esta bien, no importa, me lo quedo"

Minerva asintió "Bien, entonces que descanses Hermione" dijo la directora y se fue dejándola sola. Hermione suspiró y se derrumbó en el sofá, estaba cansada si, pero necesitaba una ducha asi que camino hasta el baño.

Un rato después salió envuelta en su mullido albornoz verde. Trasteó buscando algo que beber y encontró una sola botella llena de polvo, le quitó el polvo y un admirable vino francés de cosecha estaba en su mano. "Vaya parece que el profesor sabía beber" Se dijo a si misma, sacó una copa y se vertió el vino. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso cuando Ron se iba a sus partidos de Quidditch y ella se quedaba sola en casa estudiando.

Bastante más tiempo después Hermione fue a echarse otra copa de vino cuando se dio cuenta que no había vino en la botella, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que quizás habia bebido demasiado. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, pero un fuerte mareo hizo que se tambalease, ella intentando encontrar el equilibrio dio unos cuantos pasos haciendo eses y se tropezó con una de las patas del espejo viejo de Snape cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Hermione tras un rato intentando levantarse sin demasiado éxito, logró hacerlo. Se tambaleó un poco y continuó andando. Camino a su cuarto. De repente algo la hizo pararse en seco y quedarse rígida.

"¿Quien es usted y que hace en mi cuarto?" dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz lisa, sedosa y fría.


	2. Odio, amor y deseo

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo Wiii jaja. Si, tengo que continuar con Caramelos...yaaa...Pero mientras jeje os dejo este :D. Como siempre contesto:

-**Wixi: **Que bien verte por aquí jeje continuo

-**karyn1: **jajaja el fantasma? quien sabe? XD

**-sindzero: **buen razonamiento...como ser rated M jaja...kien sabe...

**-Neran: **Si no podia resistir la sensacion jaja. Siento lo de los fallos :S aish es lo que tiene no leer mis fics, pero igualmente muchas gracias por la pagina, la consultare.

**-dulceysnape: **tus sospechas? Ui haber haber...

**-Dollychang: **muchas gracias jeje me alegro que te guste

**-Ryu: **sabes que me encantan tus comentarios - besitos :D

**-rasaaabe: **jjajaa ui casi te acercas jaja

-**anonimo: **gracias -

**-Lina Snape: **muchas gracias wapa! :D

**-MODESTY-4ever: **vayas q dices! Si odio como escribo...igualmente muchas gracias

**-M.J. Minako: **jajjaa no me digas esas cosas que al final me las creo. Pues nada otro capitulo jeje

**-Jo: **SIII lo sigo! :D

**-Mia Azakura: **muchas gracias :D tarde en actualizarlo pero aquí esta.

Bueno pido perdon por tardar en actualizar pero...ya saben, las musas anda de fiesta ultimamente y no suelen pasarse por casa :(

Un besazo y espero que les guste -

**Capitulo 2**

"¿Quien es usted y que hace en mi cuarto?" dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz lisa, sedosa y fría. Hermione se congeló al instante. Ningún músculo se le movía. "Repito ¿quien es usted y que hace en mi cuarto" dijo de nuevo la voz un poco más irritada.

Hermione comenzó a darse lentamente la vuelta, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y casi todo su cuerpo temblaba. De repente dio un grito de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con las manos, su corazón se paró al instante. _Eso debe ser una visión, sí, tranquila Hermione que es solo una visión. Bebiste mucho vino es normal, solo estas borracha._

"Se va a quedar ahí mirándome con cara de boba sin decirme quién es?" gruñó la imagen que había echo paralizar a Hermione. Ni más ni menos que el reflejo de su exprofesor de Pociones en el espejo. Hermione inconscientemente y ya recuperando sus capacidades motoras se giró buscando a su exprofesor en el cuarto.

"¿Que haces boba? No ves que soy un espejo" siguió hablando la imagen. De repente una voz más juvenil salió de la nada.

"¿Donde esta Él?" dijo. Hermione miró el espejo curiosa.

"¿De donde ha salido esa voz?" le dijo a la imagen de Snape. Que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"De aquí dentro" dijo la misma voz juvenil. "Gira la..."

"Callate, chico, hasta que no sepamos quien es no digas nada" gruñó la imagen. Hermione lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y usted me dio clases" dijo orgullosa.

"Yo nunca he salido de este espejo así que dudo que lo haya echo. Igualmente tu nombre me suena" dijo serio la imagen.

"Sí, Él la llamaba 'la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor'" dijo la voz, Hermione frunció el ceño, he inmediatamente averiguó quien era Él. "Profesor ¿puedo decirle ya como sacarme de aquí?"

"No, espera" contestó seco. "¿Cómo me has activado?"

"Ciertamente no lo sé, yo me tropecé con esa pata" Hermione señaló a la pata izquierda, que ahora estaba girada hacia la derecha. "Y me caí, luego apareciste tu"

"Claro! Por eso no nos activaste del todo...gira la pata completa!" dijo la voz.

"Estúpido niñato! No eres capaz de tener la boca cerrada ni por un segundo!" gritó la imagen. Hermione sonrió nostálgica, era tan igual a Snape. Se agachó y giró la pata dejándola mirando para atrás. Retrocedió y miró para ver si había algún cambio.

El espejo comenzó a temblar y a hacer formas onduladas durante un tiempo y de repente un segundo espejo nació a su lado, unido por un lado al otro. Eran idénticos salvo por las imágenes que se reflejaban en él.

En el espejo de la derecha se veía la imagen de su exprofesor de Pociones. Vestido de pies a cabeza con su negra túnica de diario. Su pelo un poco más largo, sucio y enmarañado que de costumbre, más delgado también y con una barba bastante descuidada. Era extraño verlo con barba. También había algunas arrugas en su rostro que lo hacían más viejo.

En el espejo de la izquierda, se reflejaba todo lo contrario. En él había un chico de no más de 17 años, de complexión atlética, pelo largo y negro pero más cuidado. Una sonrisa inundaba su rostro continuamente. La inconfundible nariz aguileña de Snape era lo único que tenían iguales ambas imágenes.

"Eh! No la giraste entera" dijo el joven. Hermione miró la pata y se agachó y completó la vuelta de la pata. De nuevo se retiró esperando una reacción.

Al igual que anteriormente los espejos comenzaron a temblar y ondular, y un tercer espejo idéntico apareció. Hermione lo miró extrañada ya que en este no había ninguna imagen de Snape, ni joven ni viejo, sino que imágenes sucesivas aparecían y se iban rápidamente. Hermione miró a las otras dos imágenes.

"¿Que se supone que sois?" dijo curiosa.

"Somos Espejos de Alma" dijo con voz seca la imagen del viejo Snape.

"Cada uno reflejamos una cosa. El Profesor refleja el dolor, Yo reflejo los sentimientos como el amor, la alegría..y el otro espejo refleja sus deseos" explicó alegremente el chico. Hermione los miró atónita.

"Pero...nunca oí hablar de semejantes espejos" dijo aún extrañada.

"Eso es porque sólo hay dos espejos iguales. Uno es éste, y el otro no funciona, ya que su propietario murió. Y como era el creador de estos espejos, ya no hay más iguales" dijo el Profesor con esa voz que solía poner Snape para las conferencias de clase.

"¿Quien fue vuestro creador?" dijo Hermione interesada.

"El sabio" contestó el joven Severus con la mirada perdida.

"¡Tiene nombre estúpido alcornoque!" gruñó El Profesor "Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore" aclaró.

"¿El director?" Ambas imágenes asintieron al unísono.

"Fue un regalo que le dio a Él. Había muchas veces que bajaba para hablar con nosotros" dijo el joven melancólico.

"No te pongas triste, chico, ya sabes porqué murió" le reprendió El Profesor.

"Un momento" dijo Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de algo "Acabáis de decir que si se muere su propietario los espejos no funcionan ¿no?" Ambos espejos asintieron de nuevo al unísono. "Pero...pero Snape esta muerto"

"No diga estupideces, Srta Granger" dijo El Profesor "Si, Él estuviera muerto nosotros seriamos unos espejos corrientes"

"Si, ¿como vamos a representar su alma si no existe?" contestó el joven.

"Pero...pero...eso es imposible...yo...yo lo vi morir" dijo ella incrédula.

"Eso...eso es imposible, Severus no puede estar muerto ¿verdad, Profesor?" dijo el joven con un poco de miedo en su voz.

"Claro que no. ¿Estas segura de que lo viste morir?" preguntó serio. El joven suspiró aliviado.

"Bueno...no...pero nadie sobrevive a semejante mordisco de una serpiente enorme!" dijo ella aún incrédula.

"¿Ni siquiera un experto en pociones y antídotos?" dijo El Profesor un poco disgustado. Hermione se cayó y puso su mente a trabajar. _Es razonable. Pero a la vez no, vale que su cuerpo no se encontró, pero él está muerto. Yo lo vi morir._

"¿Por que le daría sino sus recuerdos a Harry?" dijo ella negándose a creer.

"Mira..." comenzó El Profesor.

"Hermione será mejor que te sientes, esta historia va para largo" dijo el joven Severus. Hermione cogió una silla y se sentó delante de los espejos.

"...Cuando el Lord le llamó, Él se temía lo peor, ya que era una llamada sin ningún motivo. Así que nos desactivó..." siguió El Profesor

"No sin antes despedirse de nosotros" le cortó el joven. El Profesor lo miró duramente.

"...dijo que volvería cuando todo se calmase, si es que volvía" sentenció seriamente.

"Bien, quizás eso explica lo de los recuerdos. Pero es imposible que esté vivo!" siguió Hermione incapaz de creer. El Profesor resopló e iba a responderle cuando un toque en la puerta se lo impidió.

"¿Quien es?" gritó Hermione.

"Soy yo, Minerva" contestó la directora. El Profesor bufó.

"Esa maldita vieja, junto con el enano quisieron embrujarnos" murmuró. Hermione supuso que se refería a cuando Minerva y Filius intentaron hacer funcionar al espejo. Se levantó para abrir.

"Dime, Minerva, ¿quieres pasar?" dijo ella educadamente.

"No, querida, solo venía para decirte que tenemos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para ti" dijo sonriente.

"Oh, Minerva, no hacia falta" dijo Hermione agradecida.

"¡Como que no! Anda vístete, te esperamos en la sala contigua al Gran Comedor. Hasta ahora, querida" dijo Minerva yéndose. Hermione suspiró y cerró la puerta, recargando su espalda en ella miró a los espejos. Ambos la miraban de brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

"Piensas quedarte mirándonos toda la noche? Porque no somos monos de feria" le dijo con voz agria El Profesor.

"Estaba pensando que os voy a desactivar de nuevo para..."

"NO!" la corto el joven Snape. Ella lo miró sobresaltada. "Estamos muy apretados así" Se explicó un poco avergonzado por su repentina reacción.

"Pero...cualquiera podría veros...es un poco arriesgado" dijo Hermione pensativa.

"Podemos ser espejos normales" declaró seriamente El Profesor.

"De veras?" pregunto ella incrédula. El Profesor simplemente frunció el ceño y, literalmente, desapareció. Hermione jadeó y se acercó al espejo donde antes había estado la representación de parte del alma su antiguo profesor, donde pudo contemplarse a ella misma reflejada en lo que parecía un espejo normal.

Ella miró entonces a la figura del joven Snape que sonreía con satisfacción y la miraba divertido. De nuevo giró su mirada al otro espejo y gritó sobresaltada. De nuevo la figura de su exprofesor estaba allí mirándola con suficiencia. Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Bien, entonces, hasta después de la fiesta" dijo ella entrando por el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.


	3. La muerte de Severus Snape

**Capitulo 3**

Hermione miró al pálido hombre que respiraba pesadamente a su lado, dormido. Suspiró, se suponía que acababan de hacer el amor, se suponía porque se suponía que estaban enamorados, se suponía porque lo decía la gente. Y ahora aún con más razón lo supondría la gente cuando vieran el anillo excesivamente ostentoso que descansaba en su dedo anular.

El momento de la pedida había sido realmente frustrante. Ron había estado todo el día encerrado en sus cuartos de Hogwarts, cosa extraña ya que parecía vivir permanentemente en Hogsmeade, además había estado especialmente irritable con cualquier tontería y lo peor fue el comunicado que le hizo antes de darle la supuesta buena noticia.

"Me voy con Charlie a Rumanía un mes" dijo revolviéndose las manos, nervioso. Hermione lo miró boquiabierta durante un rato, sin palabras.

"¡¿Un mes?" gritó alterada, Ron la miró tranquilo.

"Si, se a roto una pierna y no puede hacer su trabajo así que me ha llamado a mi" dijo con facilidad, se veía que se había preparado antes la conversación.

"¿Y tus otros hermanos?" dijo molesta pero sin gritar.

"No pueden, Bill esta con Fleur embarazada en Francia, Percy en el ministerio y Fred en la tienda" dijo como si repitiera algo que ya había dicho antes. Hermione suspiró agobiada.

"¿Y tu trabajo?" dijo buscando cualquier escusa por tenerlo cerca.

"No tenemos partido hasta dentro de dos meses, nos preparamos para el mundial" Ron se cruzó de brazos y casi pareció sonreír triunfante. La conversación había salido como él la había planeado. Hermione ya no sabía que decir, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

"'Mione'" murmuró Ron, ella se giró y lo vio rebuscando en su túnica, al rato sacó una pequeña cajita, Hermione lo miró ceñuda hasta que Ron mostró su contenido. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, Ron sonreía Sin saber que decir y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Ron se agrandó aún más y corrió a besarla torpemente.

* * *

Volvió a mirar a su prometido, durmiendo plácidamente, algunos mechones anaranjados aún estaban pegados a su frente a causa del sudor. Hermione respiró hondo y si levantó sin cuidado de despertarlo o no, ya que sabía que pocas cosas o ninguna le despertaban. Se puso una bata y salió al salón, necesitaba una copa.

"Enhorabuena" dijo una voz sedosa a su espalda, se giró y miró al Profesor sin expresión ninguna.

"Gracias" respondió sin sonreír siquiera. El Profesor alzó una ceja mientras Sev le miraba con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada.

"No pareces muy contenta" Hermione bufó.

"No! Realmente no me gusta que me digan que me abandonan durante un mes y luego me pidan que me casen con él" dijo ella molesta, explotando, el Profesor sonrió de lado.

"¿Y por qué le dijiste que sí?" le encaró Sev de repente.

"Porque es lo que debo hacer...¿Y por qué te molesta?" Sev relajó el ceño y la miró avergonzado.

"Uh...porque así nunca tendrás tiempo para buscarlo" le reprochó con voz aniñada. Hermione suspiró.

"Os prometí que lo haría, nunca rompo mis promesas" El Profesor la miró sin ninguna expresión. Si no fuera por ese barba era tan parecido a su antiguo profesor que había veces que temía que le descontara puntos o le diera una detención, sin embargo Sev era tan adolescente que le resultaba extraño que fueran la misma persona, tan irracional, tan impulsivo.

De repente ambos espejos se desvanecieron y se vio a ella misma reflejada en los tres espejo pudo reconocer al fondo la imagen de Ron.

"Sabes perfectamente que esos espejos no te van a dar su opinión...no sé porque los utilizas tanto" dijo con voz adormilada, restregándose los ojos.

"Son más grandes para verme entera" respondió ella automáticamente, como siempre.

"Siempre me dices eso pero no sé porqué, no te hace falta verte entera...ni que te fueran a mirar muchos hombres" dijo el pelirrojo con poco tacto, Hermione lo miró furiosa pero él no pareció darse cuenta y se metió de nuevo en el cuarto. Pocos segundos después pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Hermione volvió a suspirar, amaba ducharse con él.

* * *

"Reina a F5" dijo una voz suave, juvenil.

"Pero estas loco, niño! Alfil a G3" gruño otra voz sedosa y firme.

"No, no...reina a F5" reiteró el joven.

"A ver, decidirse ¡no puedo jugar con los dos a ala vez!" Hermione miró a los dos espejos con el ceño fruncido, el alfil en una mano y la reina en otra. Sev cruzó los brazos e hizo un berrinche.

"Con él ya jugaste ayer" murmuró con reproche.

"Pero es que tu eres muy torpe, niño" gruñó el Profesor.

"Bueno, Profesor, démosle su oportunidad" dijo ella soltando el alfil y moviendo la reina a F5, Sev sonrió abiertamente.

Hermione dio gracias a Merlín porque esos espejos estaban allí con ella, Ron se había ido hacía una semana y ellos la habían ayudado a pasar esos días en los que se sentía tan sola y enfurecida por su dependencia a Ron, se odiaba que cuando él se iba ella se sintiera sola y necesitada.

De repente echándole un vistazo al espejo de los deseos mientras Sev decidía que hacer para salvar su único peón que había quedado desprotegido al mover la reina, la visión que contempló hizo que todos sus órganos se pararan a la vez.

"Srta Granger, ¿que pasa?" preguntó con preocupación El Profesor. Ella no respondió y miró horrorizada la imagen que proyectaba el espejo de los deseos.

Hermione pudo ver como su antiguo profesor se encontraba en un callejón solitario y asqueroso, de repente una figura encapuchada apareció en escena. Ella intentó fijarse en el rostro del desconocido pero estaba borroso como si no tuviera cara. Snape lo miró asustado cuando el desconocido alzó la varita apuntándole, Hermione jadeó de sorpresa cuando un rayo de luz verde impactó de lleno en el pecho de su antiguo profesor, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo. Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras la imagen se repetía una y otra vez.

Ambos reflejos la miraron desconcertados y hacían preguntas repetidas veces sin recibir contestación alguna por parte de la castaña, mientras esta continuaba sollozando. En uno de los intentos de saber que pasaba el Profesor mandó callar a Sev y ambos se quedaron observándola esperando que ella reaccionara, dándole tiempo. Ella alzó la cabeza y los miró hipando.

"Haced que se pare" musitó con un hilillo de voz.

"No podemos, ciérralo" dijo serio El Profesor, un tono preocupado parecía notarse en su fría voz. Hermione se levanto y giró la pata hasta quedar hacia el lado izquierdo observando por ultima vez la escalofriante imagen.

"¿Que has visto 'Mione'?" preguntó Sev preocupado.

"Él...él...está...muerto" logró decir antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Cómo? No! Es imposible! Nosotros funcionamos aún ¿verdad que no es posible, Profesor?" dijo Sev con voz aterrorizada.

"Él sigue vivo aún" sentenció tranquilo. Sev pareció aliviado pero sus manos se movían con nerviosismo.

"No! Yo lo vi, lo acabo de ver...él era asesinado en un callejón!" gritó Hermione mirando furiosa al Profesor. Éste la miró tranquilo.

"Hermione, tranquilízate. Te recuerdo que ese es el espejo de los deseos" respondió calmado. Hermione pareció calmarse un poco.

"Entonces... eso quiere significar que... ¿él desea ser asesinado?" dijo ella con temor.

"Ciertamente, sí"

"No! Por qué querría él eso!" gritó de repente Sev.

"Lo debe estar pasando realmente mal, ni siquiera con el Sr Oscuro había tenido esos deseos" reflexionó el Profesor, más para él mismo que para responder al joven Sev. Hermione los miró atónita ¿Sería cierto que su profesor lo estaba pasando mal? ¿Sería cierto que realmente estaba vivo? Hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar de nuevo si su antiguo profesor estaba vivo o no, pensó que el espejo de los deseos no funcionaba porque siempre mostraba comida y bebida...pero ahora...todo parecía tener sentido.

¿Pero dónde estaba? De repente recordó un detalle del callejón, era una placa con algo escrito y un símbolo, quizás debería verlo de nuevo, a lo mejor conseguía ver la placa y poder identificar donde estaba. Mientras el Profesor pensaba y Sev se controlaba para no llorar delante de una chica, ella se acercó y abrió de nuevo el tercer espejo. La escalofriante imagen continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez, ella cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir. Le fue imposible fijarse en los detalles de las imágenes al principio, pero una vez superado el temor de que eso fuera real consiguió fijarse mejor.

Su antiguo profesor tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, llevaba puesta sus ropas negras de dar clases, no tenía barba como El Profesor, y su pelo negro y lacio por los hombros, nada parecía haber cambiado en él. Nunca había visto tanta horror en su rostro al ver a su atacante ni tanta calma al desplomarse su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. La figura encapuchada se desvaneció de repente y le dejó ver por unos segundos la placa que había reconocido pero todo se desvaneció de repente y la imagen comenzó por el principio. Hermione corrió por un pergamino y una pluma mientras la imagen seguía, esperó a que la figura se fuera, apuntó el nombre que aparecía en la capa e hizo un intento de pintar el dibujo. Mas parecía un garabato.

Incapaz de ver de nuevo la imagen, pese a haberlo superado, lo cerró de nuevo. Los espejos la miraron extrañados, Sev aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

"¿Qué has descubierto?" preguntó interesado El Profesor. Ella lo miró y le mostró el pergamino.

"Banco Centra Europeo?, hmmm, no me suena ni el nombre ni ese dibujo extraño"

"Es un Banco muggle...pero puede estar en todos los sitios de toda Europa" dijo ella pensativa

"Podrás encontrarlo ¿verdad 'Mione'? La ilusión volvió al la voz del joven Sev. Ella sonrio para tranquilizarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo intentaré" _Pero... ¿por dónde comenzar?_


	4. Elevandose

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta :D, juro que me encanta esta historia jeje. Me gusta escribirla y disfruto haciendola misteriosa jeje._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que la leen y comentan, y a los que no tambien jeje. Como siempre ando sin tiempo para contestar a todas vuestras revis asi que como siempre..._

_Gracias a dulceysnape, josBlack, MISS-DESTRUCCION, Cleoru Misumi, maldita pelirroja, Eileen Prince Snape, Akira Ryushin, Aelita93, Ginebra216, addiction4snape._

_Contesto solo a josBlack: Decirte que siento mucho los errores de orto, y lo de Mione, ciertamente a mi tampoco me gusta pero creo que queda muy juvenil llamarla asi, por ello siempre lo uso con personas como Harry, Ron y en este fic Sev, para darle el toque juvenil que tienen sus voces. Siento haberte perdido en Caramelos pero para mi Lily no es la unica en la vida de Snape. _

_Bueno espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendolo. Un saludo y hasta la proxima._

**Capitulo 4**

Hermione, tras hacer una visita a sus padres, comenzó con su objetivo de rastrear todos los BCE de Londres para encontrar a Severus Snape. Salió del quinto banco que visitaba ese día, ya había perdido la cuenta de los bancos que había visitado esa semana, solo sabía que le quedaba solo uno por visitar y tenía la esperanza que fuera aquel que vio en el espejo.

Volvió a desaparecerse en un rincón oculto cerca del banco. Se sentía verdaderamente cansada debido a la cantidad de apariciones que había hecho hoy. Apareció en una calle lejana al banco ya que no supo de la existencia de ese banco hasta hoy, por lo que no tenía ninguna imagen donde aparecerse salvo una calle que daba a la avenida donde se encontraba el banco.

Salió a la enorme avenida y de inmediato distinguió el enorme edificio que era el banco en una esquina lejana. Se apretó un poco más la chaqueta debido al frío invernal y respiró pudiendo ver el vapor que desprendía su aliento. Sonrió con melancolía al ver las luces de Navidad ya encendidas, le encantaba pasar las Navidades con Ron en La Madriguera frente a la chimenea y rodeada de cabezas pelirrojas y de los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry. Amaba recordar sus tiempo de estudiante, llorar por las pérdidas de la guerra y reir recordando los buenos momentos.

Pensativa llegó a la puerta del último BCE de Inglaterra, si este no era tendría que comenzar con los de Escocia o Gales. Hermione suspiró desanimada, después de una semana buscando, las esperanzas de encontrarlo era casi nulas.

Y también estaba ese sentimiento que había estado sintiendo desde que había llegado, ahora era más intenso. Era un sentimiento que la incomodaba ya que era un sentimiento conocido, en sus años de Hogwarts era constante y desapareció tras la Batalla Final. Ella hasta ahora lo tenia identificado como el miedo a morir pero ¿por qué aparecía ahora?

"Va a pasar, Señorita?" dijo una voz a su espalda, Hermione dio un respingo asustada y se dio la vuelta un tanto atemorizada y bastante esperanzada. Sin embargo el hombre que la miraba no podía ser más diferente que su antiguo profesor.

El hombre tendría al rededor de unos 50 años. No mediría más que ella, era bastante grueso y ancho. Su cara era ancha y bonachona y tenía arrugas en los ojos y los labios de sonreir a menudo. Iba vestido con un traje elegante de color marrón claro y zapatos marrones oscuros. Todo parecía realmente caro. La miraba con una sonrisa, esperando su respuesta.

"Eh..." En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que bloqueaba el espacio que aún estaba libre en la entrada del banco, el otro espacio estaba ocupado por un bulto andrajoso de ropa. "Si, si...lo siento" tartamudeó un poco sonrojada y entró en el banco. Cortésmente mantuvo la puerta abierta al hombre y este antes de entrar sacó algunas monedas de su cartera y se agachó hacia el bulto de ropa, las depositó en una oxidada lata cercana al bulto, la cual Hermione ni siquiera habia visto. Se enderezó y la miró sonriente.

"Muchas gracias, Señorita" dije entrando, Hermione, tras mirar algo curiosa al bulto, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. El hombre se dirigió a la caja mientras ella se quedaba alli sin saber qué hacer. Ese banco era el más grande de todos los que ella había visitado, de unas dos o tres plantas y con demasiada gente que corría de un lado a otro o guardaba una enorme cola en cada caja. Ella se desanimó nuevamente, tardaría horas en encontrar a Snape alli. _¿Por donde comenzar?_

"Hola, Señorita, ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?" dijo repentinamente una voz a su lado, por segunda vez Hermione se giró esperanzada y por segunda vez vio a otro hombre que quizás solo tendría en conmún con su profesor que parecían de la misma altura.

Esta vez el hombre parecía tener su misma edad o quizás menos. Su pelo rubio, con un corte que imitaba a un despeinado, destacaba agradablemente de su piel bronceada. Tenía una sonrisa radiante de dientes perfectos y blancos, ojos azules claros y grandes adornaban una cara de aspecto un poco cuadrada pero que le daba personalidad.

Su cuerpo era musculado, de anchos hombros y pectorales desarrollados, seguramente fueron musculados diariamente en el gimnasio. Vestía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata naranja. Todo, al igual que el anterior hombre, de aspecto muy caro. Una placa dorada descansaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta a la altura del pecho, al lado de una pluma muy estilizada, en ella ponía su cargo en el banco. Relaciones Públicas. Hermione lo miró un poco desconfiada, odiaba a los Relaciones Públicas de los bancos, siempre a tu lado intentando venderte sus productos.

"Señorita, mi nombre es Samuel ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?" repitió tras ver que Hermione no le respondía.

"Pues..." Ella pensó que las posibilidades que ese conociera a cada miembro y cliente del banco era realmente altas, por lo que decidió confiar en él. "Ciertamente me gustaría saber si usted conoce a una persona a la que busco"

"Genial, ya que me conozco a cada cliente de este banco y a cada miembro del personal" dijo él con una sonrisa orgullosa. _Bien, al menos va a servir de algo_.

"Su nombre es Severus Snape" dijo ella mirandole a los ojos con esperanza.

"Mmmm..." Su cara sonriente se volvio pensativa "Snape? No, lo siento pero ese nombre no me suena"

"Vaya..." Hermione no pudo ocultar la desilusión de su rostro y bajó la mirada.

"Bueno, yo soy malo para recordar nombres...quizás si me lo describe..." dijo él claramente para animarla un poco, ella lo miró notando sus intenciones y sonrió agradecida.

"Él era alto y delgado, su pelo era negro y le caía lacio a la altura de los hombros, asi" ella hizo un gesto señalandose "Tenía una nariz ganchuda y siempre vestía ropas negras" Ella lo describió como pudo, la melancolía la invadió al recordarlo.

"¿Era?" respondió Samuel notando algo que a ella se le había pasado por alto, ella hablaba en pasado. _Merlin, aún no me creo que este vivo._

"Es, disculpe...un lapsus" Se corrigió ella rapidamente.

El joven de nuevo pareció pensativo, ella casi podía ver como su mente trataba de imaginarse aquel hombre y lo buscaba entre tantos hombres que conocía. Tras un tiempo negó con la cabeza antes de decir nada.

"No, me temo que nunca he visto a un hombre que responda con esas caracteristicas por aquí...Lo siento" repitió un tanto apenado. Ella se limitó a sonreirle amablemente y hacer un gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

"No pasa nada, gracias igualmente" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Debo irme, encantada, Samuel"

"Igualmente y recuerde, éste siempre será su banco" dijo Samuel mencionando el lema del BCE. Definitivamente Hermione seguía odiando a los Relaciones Públicas pese a que este no había intentado que se abriera una cuenta o ingresara dinero para darte un regalo. Hermione supuso que duraría poco.

Salió de nuevo a la transitada avenida y el frío la golpeó produciendole un escalofrío, nuevamente se apretó la chaqueta buscando algo de calor extra. Su mirada se desvió a una lata oxidada que descansaba donde antes se encontraba el bulto andrajoso de ropa, ninguna moneda se encontraba dentro. Se encogio de hombros y se metió en el primer callejón oscuro y deshabitado que vio.

Se acercó a una esquina oculta y fue a desaparecerse cuando vio de nuevo aquel bulto de ropa, sin darle más importancia se preparó de nuevo para irse cuando vio que de repente el bulto se estremeció. Ella se paralizó en ese mismo instante, sin saber que hacer, por miedo. _¿Y si aquella cosa era una rata?_

Desde esa esquina oscura observó con asombro como una pálida y fina mano salía de entre las ropas apoyandose en la sucia pared, tras esto una segunda mano igual de palida salió, y el bulto pareció elevarse un poco. Hermione vio como las manos parecían temblar y hacer demasiada fuerza. Repentinamente el bulto comenzó a elevarse muy lentamente apoyandose cada vez más en la pared, de vez en cuando salían gruñidos y quejidos de dolor .

Una vez que pareció elevarse al completo, Hermione comprovo que el extraño bulto de ropa era un hombre realmente alto. Lo que antes era un lío de ropa ahora era una tunica negra, sucia, raída y rota por multiples sitios, que cubria su cuerpo. La capucha que llevaba se deslizó mostrando el cabello del hombre. Era negro como la pizarra, largo y sucio.

Hermione se habia quedado paralizada contemplado al desconocido, el hombre gruñó y movió una pierna. Ella miró ha sus pies descalzos donde una rata se alejaba debido a la patada que acababa de recibir. Hermione contempló con horror que la rata corría en su dirección, su fobia a esos bichos se presentó en el peor momento y comenzó a ponerse cada vez más y más nerviosa y no pudo suprimir un grito cuando la rata toco su pie.

"AAAAH" El grito se escuchó en todo el callejón y de inmediato la cabeza del hombre desconocido se giró hacia la esquina donde se encontraba ella. Hermione se congeló al instante y miró a la cara del desconocido, pero esta estaba oculta por sus pelos, lo único que pudo distinguir fueron sus ojos negros como el carbón, tan profundos e ilegibles.

Y repentinamente el hombre se desapareció. Ella se quedó allí un rato sin saber que hacer _¿Acababa ese vagabundo de desaparecerse? Y esos ojos...¿de qué le sonaban esos ojos?_


	5. Mala Noche de Navidad

**CAPITULO 5: Mala noche de navidad**

Hermione se apareció de nuevo en ese mugriento callejón, las farolas daban una luz escasa pero la luz de la luna llena le permitía ver cada detalle del sitio. Los bombos de basura rebosaban de bolsas llenas de desechos, algunas, para horror de Hermione, parecían moverse...ella no quiso imaginarse lo que causaba aquel movimiento.

De repente se escuchó un quejido proveniente de la esquina más lejana, ella miró y enfocó su mirada hacia allí. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza al reconocer aquel bulto andrajoso de ropa que había comenzado a elevarse como aquella última vez que lo vio. Inconscientemente ella dio algunos pasos acercándose a la figura.

Una vez que el cuerpo se hubo elevado en toda su altura, se quedó de cara a la pared, respirando agitado como si acabase de correr una maratón. Hermione estaba cerca de él, la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella túnica rota y raída que mostraba algunas partes de la piel pálida de aquel hombre.

"Prof-profesor?" Hermione escuchó preguntar a una voz antes de darse cuenta que esa voz salía de su garganta. El hombre soltó una carcajada

"Siempre seguirá siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, Srta Granger" dijo con voz sedosa aún sin mirarla. Hermione jadeó sorprendida al escuchar la conocida voz. De repente él giró su cabeza hacia ella, clavándole aquella ojos tan negros, las sombras que daba la luz de la luna no le permitió ver sus rasgos faciales. Y repentinamente, con una ultima intensa mirada su antiguo profesor se desapareció.

"NO!" gritó ella mientras sintió como alguien la zarandeaba.

"¡Mione! Despierta!" Hermione abrió los ojos y contempló la cara de Ron que en ese instante paró de moverla y la miraba desconcertado "Tuviste una pesadilla"

"Eh?...uh...si, si...lo siento" dijo confusa "Te desperté?" se secó el sudo de la frente y se destapó un poco, estaba acalorada.

"Si pero tranquila, ya sabes que me duermo pronto" contestó el adormilado, bostezó y volvió a recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda. Hermione suspiro y salio de la cama. El frío de los calabozos caló inmediatamente en su cuerpo produciéndole un escalofrío, ella alcanzó una bata y se la envolvió calentándola un poco.

Caminó a oscuras por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salita donde encendió un fuego en la chimenea y, abriendo una nueva botella de vino de elfo, se sentó en el sofá con una copa en la mano.

"¿De nuevo?" preguntó una voz a su lado, ella se limitó a asentir silenciosa, dando un trago a la copa. "¿El mismo sueño?" Ella volvió a asentir.

"Esta vez habló, luego se fue" contestó con voz cansada.

"¿Has vuelto a ir?" preguntó otra voz más aguda.

"No, desde que llegó Ron no he podido ir" dijo ella de nuevo tomando otro trago. Sev bufó y se cruzó de brazos, ella por primera vez dirigió su mirada a ambos espejos "¿Y bien?"

"No me gusta" murmuró Sev enfurruñado.

"Por una vez coincido con él" comentó El Profesor, ella lo miro ofendida. "¿Que? Weasley es un cabeza hueca muy egoísta"

"¡Ron no es egoísta!" dijo ella defendiendo a su prometido, coincidía en que quizás era un poco cabeza hueca.

"Bien, preguntale entonces con quién piensa pasar el Año Nuevo y luego me dices" dijo el Profesor con cierto tono de superioridad. Ella bufó y se levantó soltando la copa de vino en la mesa y salió de la habitación con paso fuerte. De repente justo antes de llegar al dormitorio recordó que Ron no debía ver que ella bebía así que se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón, fue a entrar cuando escuchó una conversación de los espejos.

"¿Crees que lo encontrara?" preguntó Sev con miedo en la voz. Hermione se movió hacia donde alcanzara el campo de visión de los espejos.

"Esta destinada a ello" respondió tranquilo el Profesor.

"Pero Ron..." replicó Sev pero el otro le corto.

"Él no se interpondrá demasiado, al fin y al cabo la deja sola a menudo y ella es lo suficientemente curiosa como para no dejarlo pasar" dijo con cierto orgullo. Sev sonrió abiertamente y movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación.

"Si, ella es igual a él" respondió feliz.

"Por algo es su alma mágica complementaria" Sev se limito a asentir antes de desaparecer al igual que el Profesor.

Hermione se quedó en su escondite con una mezcla de preguntas sin orden en su cabeza ¿Igual a él? ¿Hablaban de Ron?... ¿Su alma mágica complementaria? ¿Alma mágica complementaria?

* * *

Hermione se miro por enésima vez al espejo, alisándose de nuevo el pelo como a Ron le gustaba, liso como ella nunca lo podía tener. Suspiro y se dio por vencida, estaba mas liso que antes al menos. De repente una cabeza apareció en el espejo.

"Estas preciosa" dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas pálidas que le hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

"Ya te he dicho que esperes a que termine" le reprendió ella.

"Perdón" dijo desapareciendo.

Ella miró su traje dorado, siempre había odiado ese color, le gustaba más el plata, pero Ron lo amaba...ella siempre se vestía para él. Escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrir, pronto estaría allí Ron. En efecto, segundos después Ron se enfurruñaba dentro de su túnica de color chocolate, algo raída.

"¿Por que llevas eso?" dijo ella inocente "¿Y tu túnica nueva?"

"No hay túnica nueva" gruñó éste caminando hacia los tres espejos, mirándose de nuevo.

"Ron,no es necesario que vayas a tu madre a pedirle cosas usadas" dijo ella molesta, Ron se giró enfadado.

"¡No se lo pedí a mi madre! Me lo compre de segunda mano!" gruñó.

"¿Por que? Te dije que teníamos dinero para comprarlo nuevo!"

"NO! TU! Tu eres la que tiene el dinero...yo no" grito él, ella calló por un momento, midiendo sus palabras.

"Ron, si queremos ser un matrimonio tenemos que compartir gastos y también dinero...mi dinero es tuyo" intento convencerlo ella.

"Ya pero...se supone que no debe ser así...es el hombre el que gana el dinero, no la mujer" dijo él de forma machista.

"Que se supone? Por favor Ron! Cuando se suponía eso? En la Edad Media?" dijo ella indignada "No he estudiado tanto para quedarme en una casa poniéndome gorda y cuidando niños"

"Pues estaría bien que lo hicieras ¿sabes? Es lo que hacen las esposas" dijo él como si fuera lo más normal.

"No es lo que hacen las esposas! Es lo que hace tu madre!" gruño ella " Y por si no te has dado cuenta aun, Ron...¡YO NO SOY TU MADRE"

Sin querer discutir más se marchó de allí dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca, se encaminó a su cuarto y se miro en el espejo de allí, comprobando que de nuevo su pelo se había vuelto rizado y parecido a un arbusto.

"Ah! Que le den!"

* * *

"Ron! Hermione!" vino una voz desde la puerta antes de que unos brazos fuertes y rechonchos la aprisionaran dejándola sin respiración.

"Molly creo que ya están lo suficientemente azul" se escuchó la voz de Arthur y casi de inmediato Hermione volvió a poder respirar sin dificultad.

"Hola mama, hola papa" dijo Ron entrando directamente hacia el comedor, seguido de Molly. Hermione miró a Arthur.

"Buenas tardes, Sr Weasley" dijo educada.

"Hermione, pronto seré tu suegro puedes llamarme Arthur" dijo con una sonrisa amable, ella sonrió y caminaron hacia el comedor donde la llegada de Ron había echo que aumentara el jaleo. Una vez dentro Hermione fue cubierta por multitud de cabezas rojas y una de pelo negro alborotado, Harry ya estaba allí con ellos.

Más tarde la llegada del pequeño Teddy Lupin de la mano de Bill revolucionó la cena dándole el toque de alegría que le faltaba. El pequeño siempre estaba junto a George y Harry y continuamente les preguntaba por su época de jugadores de Quidditch en Hogwarts, esto hacía que Ron se pusiera celoso y se enfurruñara a diversión de toda la familia.

La cena pasó relativamente rápida para Hermione y al finalizar todos se sentaron a reposar la comida, Ted se durmió con rapidez entre las piernas de Harry que a su vez se apoyaba en Ginny. George, Charlie y Bill hablaban animadamente mientras Molly y Arthur estaban en la cocina. Ella y Ron estaban en un sofá cercano a Harry y Ginny, abrazados, amaba estar en sus brazos.

"Eh Ronnie!" Se escuchó una voz a su izquierda, ambos giraron su cabeza hacia la voz. Era Charlie, Ron se movió algo nervioso. "Espero que tengas lista las maletas"

"Uh...bueno..." balbuceó Ron poniéndose completamente rojo. Ella lo miró.

"¿Maletas?"

"Vamos Ron! ¿Aun no le dijiste nada?" dijo Charlie indignado.

"Uh..." fue a decir Ron pero Hermione le cortó.

"¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir, Ronald?"

"Mione...yo...me voy a pasar el fin de año con Charlie a Rumania" Ron se encogió esperando una respuesta agresiva de Hermione.

"¿COMO?" grito ella levantándose. "Me prometiste que iríamos a París en fin de año!"

"Cambio de planes...no me acorde cuando Charlie me lo propuso" Él miró a Charlie buscando algo de ayuda.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?" dijo éste.

"Eso! Que piensas hacer?" gruñó Hermione.

"Uh...bueno a París se puede ir en cualquier época del año" contestó Ron, Chalie se limito a mirar a Hermione y Ron alternativamente, cual partido de tenis.

"Pero me lo prometiste! Sabes que te dije que siempre he querido ir" dijo ella caprichosa.

"Ya iremos... Charlie me dijo que en Rumanía hacen cosas especiales con los dragones" dijo Ron con ilusión "En París no hay nada...ya fui"

"¡¿Y porque no me has dicho que vaya contigo?" grito Hermione indignada.

"Le corresponde a una mujer ir siempre donde va su marido" dijo de repente Molly detrás suya, Hermione se giro y pudo comprobar que cada miembro de la casa miraba su discusión con gran interés, el comentario de Molly fue el colmo para Hermione.

"Pero si ni siquiera me dijo que se iba!"

"Le deberías haber preguntado, como su mujer..."

"AUN NO SOY SU MUJER" le cortó Hermione poniéndose de pie, encarándola.

"¡Pronto lo seras y deberás cumplir con las obligaciones de una buena esposa!" grito Molly.

"¿Y cual se supone que son esas obligaciones?"dijo Hermione con furia en la voz "¿Quedarme en casa limpiando y cuidando a los niños mientras espero que mi marido venga de trabajar?"

"En principio si... Si no trabajaras serias una buena madre y..."

"¿SINO TRABAJARA? Acaso mi madre por trabajar me cuido mal?"

"Bueno..." Molly se ahorro el comentario "Si no trabajaras tendrías tiempo para la casa, tu marido y los niños"

"Y el tiempo para mi?" Hermione cada vez estaba más alterada, mientras la casa entera miraba la disputa algo asombrados pese a que todos sabían que iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

"Una buena esposa..."comenzó Molly pero de nuevo Hermione la interrumpió.

"No, Molly...una buena esposa NO... No todas las esposas son como tu, a ver si te entra en esa cabeza hueca que tienes" gruñó Hermione ya sin saber lo que decía.

"Serás deslenguada... Así nunca seras una buena madre"

"Quizás no quiero serlo!" gritó desafiante.

"Pues entonces no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi Ron. Siempre supe que serías demasiado frígida"

"FRIGIDA?" En un ataque de locura Hermione desenvainó su varita y apuntó a Molly, de repente multitud de manos la separaron de ella antes de hacer una locura.

"Hermione, tranquilizate" se escuchó la voz de Harry en su oído, el pequeño Teddy había comenzado a llorar por el escándalo.

"Dejame Harry, me voy" dijo ella desembarazándose de las manos que la sujetaban, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Mione! Donde vas?" se escuchó la voz de Ron, ella se giro y lo miró furiosa.

"Estaré en casa de mis padres, que lo pases bien en Rumanía" dijo con voz fría antes de salir dando un portazo.

* * *

Hermione se apareció horas después en un callejón cercano a la casa de sus padres, su antigua casa y caminó hasta allí Podría haberse aparecido dentro de su casa pero la ultima vez que lo hizo a su madre casi le dio un infarto, además tras la discusión con Molly necesitaba despejarse.

Después del altercado en La Madriguera ella se había aparecido directamente en las puertas de Hogwarts y había caminado bajo una ligera lluvia hasta el castillo, con rapidez y bajo las incesantes preguntas de ambos espejos había embalado su baúl y se había marchado de allí

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y llamó, tras un rato no hubo respuesta. De nuevo llamó y nuevamente no consiguió ninguna respuesta. Hermione miró a su alrededor comprobando si estaba sola antes de hacer un hechizo para abrir la puerta. Al entrar comprobó que su casa estaba completamente solitaria y entonces fue cuando recordó la conversación pasada con sus padres.

"_Nos vamos a Australia hasta final del mes de Enero ¿te vienes?" Le había dicho su madre._

"_No mama, voy con Ron a París"_

"_Bueno mandanos fotos cuando estés allí, nos debemos ir. Cuidate,cariño" Y la conversación se cortó._

Hermione, suspiró, estaba sola, sin planes y en una casa vacía. Sin saber como una de las múltiples preguntas que había hecho sus espejos se le vino a la mente.

"_¿Vas a buscar a Severus?"_


	6. Aquel Bulto Nevado

_**Hola!**_

_Estoy de vuelta tras los exámenes ¡weee! Y como recompensa os dejo este capitulo que os gustara mucho y yo se porque jeje. Como siempre muchas gracias por la espera, se os agradece y como tal os respondere como dios manda...una a una:_

_-DanySnape: Waa! Yo tambien odio a Ron ¿no se nota en mis fics? XD_

_-Lina Snape: Vaya muchas gracias por tu critica...la verdad me gustó pero no comprendi ¿que es lo de Minerva? :S...bueno espero que sigas leyendome y que me hagas comentarios ya que los aprecio mucho :D_

_-Amelia Badguy: jajaja genial tu dialogo! :P, la verdad es que Molly siempre me parecio del estilo ese de las tipicas mujeres machistas._

_-luna-maga: jejeje gracias por comentar, a mi tb me molesto siempre jeje_

_-karyn1: Gracias por esperar ¡aqui estoy de nuevo! Esperando leer tu monologo jajaja. Estas loca chica pero me encantas!_

_-Ryu: Uff escribir mis propios personajes? No sé nose...nunca llegue a concluir los mil y un libros que habré comenzado._

_-herms potter: gracias! Intento no demorarme pero apenas tengo tiempo._

_-Lady Grason: Gracias! La verdad es que nunca he visto a Ginny como Molly, más bien la veo como la excepción que confirma la regla en la familia Weasley...la chica tiene más dedos de frente que todos._

_-jos Black: si, realmente lo fue jeje Gracias por leer._

_-Eileen Prince Snape: Uff a mi me lo hace y la mujer no se salva de un crucio bueno jaja. Gracias por leer._

_-Ginebra216: Gracias por esperar...quien sabe si ira a buscarlo :P_

_-lula: muchas gracias :D aquí lo continuo jeje_

_-Leyva: Gracias por la espera, espero que te guste_

_.Snape: Bueno bueno espero que te guste este capi, jeje quizas lo encuentra :P_

_-eydren Snape: espero que te hayas mejorado eh? No quiero que me manches la pantalla de mocos XD. Jaja me hizo mucha gracia el verte en el foro pidiendo mi vuelta XD_

_-Ailei-chan: jeje muchas gracias, espero que te guste este :D_

_-SeverusSnapeAr: jeje es divertido que te firmen como S.S, te hace sentir importante jajaja._

_-minerva 91: claro que lo sigo :D ¿Hermione y Ron? Pero si no pegan! Es la pareja mas forzada de la saga...en fin, espero q t guste._

_-chiiocullen: :D gracias_

_-Sevprince: jajaja bueno me gusta ser un vicio mas jajaja. Espero q te guste_

_-Jo: ¡JO! Que linda! Y eso que te gusta H/R jajaja...te engancho querida mia... y haber si actualizas mi club eh? :P_

_: jeje bueno tengo raras las ideas...no me preguntes como se me ocurrio porque eso sale solo :P_

_Bueno sin mas os dejo con la historia, gracias por leer y comentar los que lo haceis, se agradece tener publico que anima a que siga mis fics. Todo un honor teneros como lectores._

_Un saludo y disfruten!_

**Capitulo 6: Aquel Bulto Nevado**

La televisión llevaba tiempo encendida, hablando para un público que hacía largo tiempo que no escuchaba. Hermione había estado buscando algo allí que la entretuviera pero hacía tanto tiempo que no dedicaba nada de tiempo a aquella "caja tonta" que no había nada que le gustara. Así que de nuevo se había puesto a pensar.

Sus pensamientos habían comenzado en Ron, en lo bien que lo estaría pasando en Rumanía con aquellos espectáculos de dragones de los que Charlie tan bien hablaba. Se arrepintió por un momento de no haber ido con él, quizás ahora no estaría tan sola. Pero no, ella debía imponerse o sino acabaría convirtiéndose en Molly.

Sin saber porque sus pensamientos habían acabado derivando en Severus. _Merlín ¿desde cuando es Severus? _Preguntándose cómo estaría y deseando que fuera y a la vez no fuera aque bulto de ropa que vio elevarse. Querría que no fuera él porque eso significaría que estaba allí fuera, pasando frío y su estado debía ser el peor, así todo ese mundo surrealista en el que estaba ahora metida no era realidad quizás ni siquiera esos espejos fueran reales.

Por otra parte en su interior deseaba que fuera él, así su búsqueda habría tenido su éxito. Su profesor estaba vivo, no en el mejor de los estados, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. La persona que había organizado todo desde la sombra estaba viva, su héroe ya no era un mártir.

De repente su estómago rugió hambriento, con algo de pesadez se levantó y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera para encontrársela completamente vacía, al igual que cada uno de los armarios. Hermione bufó, bastante comprensible que su madre no hubiera dejado nada con el temor de que se pusieran malos o caducara. Afortunadamente tenía dinero suficiente para salir al mercado a comprar algo decente para lo que quedaba de Navidades.

* * *

Maldiciéndose por dentro, Hermione caminó por las heladas calles de Londres camino del mercado más cercano a su casa. El frío, el viento helado y el cielo abotargado le decía que cuando cayera la noche empezaría a nevar, por lo que debía darse prisa. Se apretó más aún el fino chaleco que, desgraciadamente, había elegido llevar y tras andar unos diez minutos entró en el ambiente algo más cálido del mercado.

Aquel mercado le traía recuerdos de su infancia, ella amaba ese sitio, sus olores, sus sabores y sobretodo a su gente. El sitio parecía no haber cambiado, exceptuando a algunos de los vendedores. Hermione paseó mirando la cantidad de frutas y verduras con tan exquisito color y olor que tenían, compró algunas que necesitaba y otras que se le antojaban.

"Señora Granger!" Exclamó una voz jovial a sus espaldas, ella se giro y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo cano. La sonrisa que puso al creer que era su madre se le borro y sus mejillas se colorearon "Disculpe, Señorita, la confundí con..."

"Mi madre?" le cortó ella, divertida al reconocer al Samuel, el dueño de la carnicería donde su madre siempre compraba. La expresión del hombre cambió a una completa confusión, ella casi podía ver como su mente funcionaba por comprender lo que acababa de pasar, entonces la sonrisa en su rostro volvió.

"Pequeña!" dijo el abrazándola impulsivamente, luego se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros "Bueno ya no eres tan pequeña"

"Sí, hace años que deje de serlo, Samuel" dijo ella sonriente.

"Bueno para mi siempre lo seras" dijo sin quitar la sonrisa "Ven pasa, ¿te quedas con tus padres este fin de año?"

"Bueno me quedo en su casa, ellos están de viaje" dijo entrando a la tienda que, como todo allí, parecía no haber envejecido. El olor de las carnicerías siempre había sido algo que Hermione odiaba, sin embargo hasta el olor era especial en la carnicería de Samuel, era simplemente diferente y amaba comprar allí.

"Vaya ellos siempre de viaje" Samuel se metió tras el mostrador "Entonces os dejaron la casa a ti y a tu novio no? ¿Por que no ha venido?"

"Uh...él...esta trabajando" dijo ella rápida. _Nota mental: Asesinar a mama por ir publicando mi vida._

"Espero que me lo presentes antes de irte" dijo él sonriente "Que será cerdo, pavo, pollo?

"Eh?" En esos momento no comprendió "Ah...pavo"

El camino de vuelta a casa, Hermione fue con la mente perdida y las manos demasiado cargadas. Su ajetreada cabeza no le había dado tregua desde que había pasado por el último callejón, donde creyó haber visto aquel andrajoso bulto de ropa pero al acercarse no eran más que un par de bolsas de basura. Su corazón por un momento había corrido a mil por horas.

Entonces los pensamientos la inundaron ¿Acaso él habría escapado de nuevo? En caso de que no lo hubiera echo ¿Habría echo ella algo aparte de contemplarlo asustada? Hermione estaba echa un completo lío, ahora que lo había encontrado ¿que pensaba hacer? ¿y si él no quería ser ayudado? ¿y si prefería vivir así, oculto? Pero él era un héroe, los héroes no desean vivir alejados. Aunque él era Snape.

Al pasar por otro callejón de nuevo su vista se desvió hacia allí y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Sin embargo no había nada allí, ni siquiera asquerosas bolsas de basura. De pronto una idea le pasó por la mente, se metió en el callejón y se aseguro de que nadie la viera, redujo todas las bolsas y las metió en su bolso, de nuevo asegurándose que nadie la viera se desapareció.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido nuevamente nada más aparecerse en uno de los callejones cercanos al Banco Central Europeo y se iba acelerando más y más conforme se acercaba a su destino. El camino hacia allí se le hizo demasiado largo mientras pensaba que la próxima vez se aparecería más cerca ¿habría próxima vez? Ella esperaba que no y eso la hacía ponerse más nerviosa.

Entre cavilaciones alcanzó la puerta del banco donde no había ni rastro del mendigo del bulto andrajoso de ropa ni de su taza de libras. Con cierta desilusión pero con los mismos nervios se asomó al callejón que al igual que todos parecía desierto. Se adentró un poco más pero no logró ver nada de su desaparecido profesor y con un último suspiro se desapareció sin ver como unos profundos ojos negros la observaban.

Como era de esperar la nieve había cubierto la gran parte de la calzada que rodeaba la casa y los alrededores de la mayoría de las casas contiguas. Hermione apenas se había dado cuenta ya que se había pasado toda la tarde cocinado la cena, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había hecho comida para dos y justo cuando miró su plato medio lleno sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Ron.

¿Qué estaría haciendo tanto tiempo allí? Era bien conocido que Charlie era un soltero que no desperdiciaba su vida en tener una relación estable, más bien era conocido por sus múltiples novias ¿Y si Ron envidiaba esa vida? ¿Y si él también quería vivir como Charlie al ver como vivía en Rumanía?

Entre pensamientos se acabó sentando en el sofá delante de la televisión que nuevamente hablaba para un público que no la escuchaba, con una copa del vino de su padre que había encontrado en la bodega. De nuevo sola, bebiendo vino...sola. Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana admirando como la nieve caía y agradeciendo tener un techo donde estar bajo tal tormenta.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. _¡Severus!._ Él estaba allí afuera, probablemente muriéndose de frío, era imposible que pasara vivo la tormenta. Decidida y con todo el valor Gryffindor se abrigó y salió a buscarlo. Pero casi de inmediato se paró en medio de la calle ¿Dónde comenzar? No debía estar mucho tiempo fuera o ella acabaría congelándose también.

Su primer destino fue el callejón al lado del Banco, se apareció esta vez sin menos seguridad a sabiendas que nadie estaría bajo una nevada y a altas horas de la noche...excepto ella. El callejón como todo lo demás estaba desierto, como casi cada vez que había pasado por allí. Comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles londinenses de camino a su casa cada vez con más frío y con menos esperanzas de encontrarlo.

De repente, ya cercana a su casa, a lo lejos escuchó voces y gritos que se hicieron más claros y fuertes al acercarse ella, curiosa.

"Vamos, Steph! Dejalo ya!"gritó una voz algo joven.

"Oh venga, solo nos divertimos" dijo otra voz más adulta, ronca y con el balbuceo típico del alcohol.

"Esto no es divertido" repuso el otro, Hermione siguió acercándose y unos pasos después se encontró de pleno con la escena. El chico de la voz joven estaba más apartado de dos figuras, una de ella de pie golpeaba a una segunda que estaba en el suelo inmóvil algo rojo destacaba en la hermosa nieve blanca. _¡Oh Merlín! ¿Era eso sangre?_

"Vamos, Benny pequeño, ven aquí" de repente la cara del chico con la voz ronca, Steph como lo había llamado el otro se giró hacia ella "Oh mierda! Vayámonos, chico!"

Benny se giró hacia donde miraba su compañero y la miró asustado, ella pudo ver en sus ojos azules la pena de lo que había cometido el otro chico, con esa última mirada él salió corriendo tras Steph que al parecer reía sin control. Hermione, que inconscientemente había llevado su mano a su varita, se calmó un poco y corrió hacia la figura que descansaba en el suelo y que ahora parecía temblar.

Fue al arrodillarse a su lado y ponerlo de lado cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto buscar a su profesor y estaba arrodillada frente a él. Su pulso se aceleró tanto que creyó que acabaría por darle un infarto, tenía ganas de correr, apartarse de él pero su aspecto hacía que quisiera lo contrario.

Su rostro tenía la mejilla magullada del puñetazo que probablemente le había pegado Steph, su labio parecía estar roto aunque le era imposible verlo bien debido a la poblada barba que llevaba su ex-profesor. Todos los ángulos de su cara sobresalían demasiado, apenas tenía algo de carne para cubrirlos. Hermione buscó algo más en su rostro que explicara el desmayo de Snape pero al parecer no había ninguna contusión reciente, ya que algunas heridas antiguas le dijeron que quizás esta no era la primera vez que lo atacaban.

De nuevo el cuerpo de su profesor comenzó a temblar y fue entonces cuando Hermione vio que sus labios se habían puesto morados, con rapidez lo incorporó comprobando lo poco que pesaba. _¡Merlín! ¿Acaso este hombre no come?_ Era evidente que no. Trató de llevarlo como pudo, medio arrastrándolo, a su casa dando gracias a Merlín de que estaban bastante cerca de ella.

Al llegar cerro la puerta como pudo y lo soltó en el sofá, acomodándolo un poco. Se quedo mirándolo desde una de las sillas ¿Y ahora qué? Tenerlo allí era como un sueño platónico, siempre lo había deseado pero ahora que lo tenía no sabía que hacer. De repente un poco de sangre de su labio mojó la alfombra, echo que hizo que Hermione despertara y viera que tenía a un hombre con hipotermia y recién salido de una paliza en su sofá.

Se levantó por sus cosas y arrodillándose de nuevo frente a él comenzó a curar la contusión de su mejilla, con un bálsamo que hizo efecto al instante y su labio con un hechizo fácil. Snape volvió a temblar lo que le hizo que le echara un hechizo calentador que al parecer no sirvió de nada ya que este seguía teniendo los labios azules y su tacto era completamente frío. Hermione pensó que lo mejor, no solo para la hipotermia sino para la higiene, era un baño caliente.

Decidida fue al baño de invitados y lleno la bañera con agua templada y llevo el cuerpo de su profesor allí. De repente se dio cuenta que tenia de desnudarlo. _Oh Merlín! Vas a ver desnudo a Snape._ Intentando hacerse a la idea decidió que lo mejor sería ir desnudándolo poco a poco así se iba acostumbrando o quizás era mejor hacerlo de la forma mágica y así llevarse una sola sorpresa. Decidiéndose por la primera opción comenzó a quitarle la raída capa mojada por la nieve.

La capa algo pesada la puso en el bidé pese a que tenía la intención de tirarla más tarde, tenía más agujeros que tela. El echo de quitarle la capa hizo que Hermione arrugara la nariz del mal olor que desprendía Snape, tan poco característico de él ya que en la escuela pese a que era tachado por su pelo graso nunca olía mal como si no se lavara, siempre olía a especias, a sándalo.

Su camisa antes blanca era de un marrón negruzco que le hacía imaginarse cuanto tiempo llevaba con ella puesta. _¿Acaso ese hombre no había visto una ducha en años?_ De nuevo se la desabotonó de manera rápida y miro su pecho con asombro, sin evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Su pecho estaba cruzado de cicatrices algo antiguas, además su extremada delgadez hacía que se le marcaran las costillas de manera realmente preocupante. Su estomago estaba ligeramente inflamado lo que le hizo suponer el destino de esas libras que pedía: alcohol. Una contusión en su costado derecho le hizo recordar la pelea reciente, invocando un "accio" voló hacia su mano el bálsamo que al igual que en su rostro borró todo rasgo de la contusión.

Tiró su camisa junto a la capa y tomo aire. _Vamos Hermione, tómatelo como si fuera un vagabundo normal al que has de atender, no es Snape...¡Oh Merlín es Snape!_ Suspiró y comenzó a quitarle los botones del pantalón, su sorpresa se hizo mayor al comprobar que no llevaba nada bajo los pantalones. Paró de hacerlo y volvió a tomar aire. _No estoy preparada aún, bien, tranquila, hazlo rápido y clínicamente._

Suspirando de nuevo terminó de desabotonarle el pantalón y de un tirón se lo bajó, desviado su mirada hacia sus rodillas acabó de sacárselo. Negándose a mirar su entrepierna examinó sus piernas que también tenían algunas cicatrices, pero nada reciente. Lo metió dentro de la bañera, rezando por que no se despertara al echar el agua, pero éste ni movió ningún músculo. La tuvo que vaciar y llenar varias veces debido a la suciedad de su profesor, por cuarta vez la llenó pero esta vez se mantuvo algún tiempo clara.

Aumentó un poco la temperatura y vio como ésta tenía efecto en su profesor que dejó de temblar y sus labios volvieron a su color natural. Hermione se fijó entonces que éste estaba demasiado sucio pero no pensaba lavarlo. _¡Que lo haga él cuando se despierte!_ Con su varita lo sacó de la bañera y lo secó mágicamente, lo llevó hacia su cuarto y lo puso en la cama. _Vamos no te fijes en su parte inferior._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Pensando en otras cosas lo tapó y lo dejo allí mientras se iba al cuarto de sus padre al tomar algo de ropa, era mejor que se despertara en una cama desnudo pero tapado que sin tapar...es mejor prevenir que curar.

En el cuarto de sus padres le entró el dilema ¿que ropa le pondrías a Snape para que luego no se sintiera extraño? Era evidente que ropa muggle no pero a falta de ropa de mago ¿ropa oscura? ¿Un traje de su padre? ¿Un jersey oscuro? ¿Aceptaría ropa marrón o solo negra? Tomando algo que ella creyó conveniente caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación y miró a Snape durmiendo plácidamente, unos pequeños ronquidos salían de su boca. _Que mono...Mono?_ Acababa de describir como _mono_ a Snape. ¡Merlín! La soledad le estaba haciendo mal.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita vistió a su antiguo profesor y lo tapó para parar los escalofríos que tenía de vez en cuando. Se sentó en uno de los sillón a la espera de que despertaba, sin embargo tras una hora despierta acabó durmiéndose allí


	7. Regalo Atrasado de Navidad

_Weys! No, no mori...sigo viva, muy agobiada pero viva :P Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros mensajes de amenazas se agradecen jajaja. Espero que os guste este capitulo._

_Como siempre gracias a: DanySnape, Snaluck, luna-maga, laura granger, CaniSnape, Ginebra216, chiiocullen, Sevprince, Amelia Badguy, MeikoAkizuki15, Sirenitus, SeverusSnapeAr, Ryu (L, eydren snape, minerva91, Sayuri Hasekra, spicy-pink, lula, nathyz, Liz-House, lyla, vampylolita, kimpa2007, megumisakura_

_Ahora si espero que lo disfruten :D_

**Capitulo 7: Regalo Atrasado de Navidad**

Severus se movió molesto por los rayos del Sol que acariciaban sus párpados y gruñó, girándose y escondiéndose entre la almohada. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello ya que aquel movimiento lo había destapado y volvió a gruñir. Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta.

_¿Almohada?¿Sábanas?_

Abrió los ojos completamente exaltado y comprobó que efectivamente estaba sobre una cama. Aún más alterado se giró mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro y comprobando que no estaba en la calle tirando en cualquier callejón sino que estaba en un cuarto algo aniñado pero un cuarto al fin y al cabo. Eso significaba que estaba en una casa.

_Qué locuaz Severus. _

¿Pero quién había sido el estúpido o, mirando el cuarto, estúpida que lo había metido en una casa sin su permiso? ¿Acaso no lo podrían haber dejado solo pudriéndose en cualquier callejón? Severus bufó y comenzó a mirar con detenimiento la habitación. Era pequeña y poco utilizada, al parecer su dueño no dormía allí a menudo. Definitivamente debió habitarlo una niña, lo que explicaría el color rosado de las paredes y de los muebles.

Aumentada su curiosidad al ver una foto en una estantería se levantó, o mejor dicho, trató de levantarse, ya que un pinchazo en el costado le hizo jadear. Se destapó y comprobó que estaba vestido con lo que parecía un pijama muggle de color marrón chocolate. Levantándose la parte de arriba vio en su costado una pequeña contusión. Al parecer su 'secuestradora', como ahora era llamada en su mente, había sido violenta.

_Sus fines no son buenos ¿pero que me esperaba?_

Tras llamarse quejica un par de veces logró levantarse de nuevo y se estiró de manera felina, por costumbre. Y de nuevo con la idea fija de mirar aquella foto donde seguro que aparecería su 'secuestradora' caminó hacia allí. Sin embargo su propio reflejo a su izquierda hizo que sus pasos se pararan. Se giró y jadeó al ver su aspecto.

Su mano inconscientemente viajó hacia su barba descuidada la cual ya no alcanzaba a recordar desde cuando no se afeitaba ¿Sería desde aquella vez que Malfoy lo recogió y lo metió en su Señorío? Agitó su cabeza tratando de no recordar aquello y volvió a su imagen. Su mano se deslizó a su labio inferior que parecía estar ligeramente inflamado al igual que su ojo, el que tenia un color verdoso enfermizo. Al parecer su 'secuestradora' lo había curado de lo que ella misma le había echo.

_Culpabilidad, signo de debilidad. Será fácil escapar._

Severus siguió explorando su cuerpo tan desconocido esos años para él. En su rostro, aunque tapado por la barba, podía ver cada ángulo de éste dándole una idea de lo que encontraría bajo sus ropas y que antes no se había dedicado a mirar. Levantó de nuevo la camisa del pijama sujetándola con los dientes. De nuevo jadeó. Severus siempre había sido de complexión delgada pero esta vez su cuerpo le sorprendió. Sus costillas estaban demasiado marcadas contrastando con su estómago que tenía un ligero bulto debido al alcohol.

Sin embargo su 'secuestradora' no había decidido bañarlo porque olía igual de mal y su piel seguía teniendo un color no demasiado claro. Siguiendo con su exploración se bajo la camisa y decidió comprobar su parte inferior del cuerpo. Bajó sus pantalones y se sorprendió a ver unos bóxer ¿hacía cuanto el había decidido prescindir de los suyos?

De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse y su manó voló buscando una varita que sabía que no tenía, así que para no enfadar a su 'secuestradora' se subió los pantalones y esperó a ver la cara de ella ¿Quién sería? ¿Un mortifago? Su mente lo negó, un mortifago por muy chica que fuera no tendría su cuarto pintado de rosa. Quizás Narcissa pero definitivamente ese no era su cuarto. ¿Un antiguo alumno quizás?

Sus dudas quedaron aplacadas cuando por la puerta entró una masa de cabellos castaños rizados con la forma parecida a un arbusto y la cara de su antiguo estudiante lo miraba con aquellos ojos avellanas abiertos de par en par que tenían esa misma expresión que cuando estaba apunto de agitar esa fastidiosa mano en el aire para preguntar.

El corazón de Hermione dio tal vuelco al verlo allí de pie, tan cerca y tan vivo. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo aquella barba que llevaba y ese rostro tan descarnado le recordaron que en efecto si que había pasado algo. Mucho. Pero no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada ante su presencia como si fuera una colegiala, pese a que la ausencia sus trajes negros le quitaban parte de su temple acechante.

Las dudas de Severus no solo no se aplacaron sino que a su cabeza llegaron mil y una preguntas más ¿Por qué estaba él en lo que parecía el cuarto de Granger? ¿Cómo había logrado encontrarle ella? ¿Cómo un tercio del famoso Trío de Oro había acabado por secuestrarle? Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

_Potter_

Estaba seguro que ese bastardo de gafas horteras estaba detrás de esto. Estaba seguro que pronto aquel imbécil de cabeza pelirroja y él le darían su merecido. Pero Granger tenía más cabeza que ambos ¿cómo había accedido al plan? Entonces se dio cuenta que los labio de esta se movía, le hablaba.

"¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?" dijo sin poder ocultar el tono de temor y de preocupación. Tan típico de un Gryffindor mostrar sus sentimientos.

"¿Dónde esta Potter" Su voz salió de su garganta como un graznido al que él ya se había acostumbrado pero ella se sorprendió ¿A donde se había marchado aquella voz grave y sedosa tan típica de él? Fue entonces cuando su cerebro registró su pregunta ¿Potter?

"Supongo que con su familia, profesor" respondió ella algo confusa.

"¿Entonces usted es mi cuidadora?" graznó él de nuevo.

"¿Su cuidadora? Uh...bueno...yo..." Pero fue cortada con otro graznido.

"¿Por que me habéis secuestrado? ¿Que queréis de mi?" Exigió Severus. Hermione lo miró sobresaltada ¿secuestrado? ¿Él pensaba que ella y Harry lo habían secuestrado?

"¡No le ha secuestrado nadie!" grito ella indignada.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y a que llama usted esto? ¿A que llama usted que yo este aquí en contra de mi voluntad? Que yo recuerde no le he pedido que me meta en su casa" gruñó Severus completamente mosqueado. Ella se indignó aún más ¡Pero si lo había salvado!

"¿Y qué quería que hiciera?¡¿Dejarlo morir bajo la fría helada de anoche!?" grito ella completamente indignada.

"¡¡HUBIERA SIDO LO MEJOR!!"gritó él de repente, dio tal grito que un escalofrío de miedo cruzó el cuerpo de Hermione. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad ambos se quedaron mirando, él sorprendido de su perdida de control, ella sorprendida de su reacción. Fue ella quien al tiempo rompió el silencio.

"El baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda" dijo con voz baja y le dio la ropa que tenía en sus brazos antes de salir de ahí. Una vez la puerta se cerró Snape resopló ¿Que acababa de pasar?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus miró la cantidad de productos extraños que estaban en la pequeña estantería en la esquina de la bañera y se preguntó cual de ellos sería para el cuerpo y cual para la cabeza. Tomo uno de ellos y leyó la etiqueta.

_Champú FREEZE ¡Consigue unos rizos perfectos!_

Bien, él no quería precisamente unos rizos perfectos pero rebuscando entre los demás tarros y tras encontrar el gel para el cuerpo (_¡Eh bombón! ¿Quieres tener piel de melocotón?), _se dio cuenta que ese era el único entre todos aquellos tarros de espuma, alisador, acondicionador, protector y algunos que no llegó a comprender. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un bote de cristal con una inscripción escrita a mano que ponía "Para Urgencias y BBC". Snape alzó una ceja ¿urgencias? ¿BBC?

Abriendo el tarro con cuidado lo olisqueó y sonrió de lado al reconocer cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción que había dentro. Poción alisadora. Sin embargo hubo un olor que no llegó a ubicar en aquella poción, algo diferente. De repente, reprochándose por perder el tiempo en semejante estupidez cerró el bote y se metió de lleno en la ducha. Otro día investigaría aquello.

_¿Otro día? Ni que fuera a estar más tiempo aquí_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione tras un tiempo largo escuchó el sonido de la ducha y se preguntó que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo ¿Habría estado mirándose como antes en la habitación? Ella lo había visto abrochándose el pantalón y con la camisa ligeramente subida. Era evidente que ese hombre no se había visto en un espejo por lo menos en más de un año.

Adoptó una expresión melancólica al pensar en cómo aquel hombre, siempre pulcro en su manera de vestir, siempre afeitado y con un exquisito olor había acabado así. _¿Exquisito olor?_ Hermione se reprendió mentalmente, no debía pensar así de un hombre que ahora estaba desnudo en su ducha quitándose la mugre de aproximadamente un año entero.

Entonces sonrió y estuvo apunto de soltar una carcajada. Probablemente si alguien hace unos días o unos meses le hubiera dicho que Severus Snape, su temido profesor de pociones, supuestamente muerto, estaría bañándose ahora mismo en su ducha, probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara y dado palmadas en su hombro por tan buena broma. Sin embargo eso no era ninguna broma.

Severus Snape, estaba vivo y en su casa, él y su fantástico mal humor ¿Cómo podría pensar ese hombre que ella le había secuestrado? Ella, que lo único que había querido había sido salvarlo de estar tirado por los callejones sucios de Londres. Ella, que lo había curado cuando esos estúpidos decidieron pegarle una paliza. Eso la enfurecía ¿cómo podría ser tan desagradecido? Entonces nuevamente su mente la reprendió. _Es Snape, Hermione, ¿qué te esperabas? ¿Qué fuera como Ron?_

De repente un carraspeo en su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para ver a Snape y no pudo menos que abrir la boca sorprendida y mirar el cambio que había dado su profesor. Ante ella se encontraba una figura más parecida a su antiguo profesor, sus barbas parecían haber desaparecido como por arte de magia pero unos pequeños cortes en su mentón desmentían aquello. La ropa de su padre al parecer no le estaba tan bien como ella creía, su padre pese a que no estaba gordo tenía más ancho que Snape y era más bajo ya que las mangas y los pantalones le quedaban cortos. Nunca había notado que su profesor era tan alto.

"¿Piensa estar mirándome todo el día?" gruñó de repente con tono ácido, Hermione le miró a los ojos notando la mueca de desesperación en su rostro y su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente lo que hizo que su exprofesor se enojara más aún.

"Disculpe, profesor" Su voz salió como en un hilo fino de su garganta ¿Qué había pasado con aquella chica valiente que había rescatado a su profesor en apuros? Snape se limitó a levantar una ceja que causó un ataque de melancolía a Hermione, ella espero que no se hubiera notado en sus ojos pero el ceño fruncido de su profesor, sustituto de su anterior ceja levantada, le decía que quizás él aun conservaba aquella capacidad para saberlo todo.

"Si me enseña la salida la perdonare" dijo tono aburrido. Ella alzó ambas cejas y su corazón pareció dejar de moverse.

"¿Se va?" dijo ella con más voz esta vez.

"No, siempre me gustó conocer las puertas de las entradas, son tan adornadas" respondió con ironía. Hermione en ese momento tuvo un ataque de melancolía, sí, por mucho que le hubiera dolido anteriormente su sarcasmo, lo había echado de menos.

"¿Pero por qué se va ya?" No quería que él se fuera, había tardado meses en encontrarlo, lo había ayudado y ahora sabiendo que tenia alguien más en la casa no se sentia tan sola en ese frio invierno.

"No me gusta que me secuestren, Granger" gruñó como respuesta.

"¡Deje de ser tan paranoico!" gritó ella de repente, callándolo. El ceño de su profesor se hizo más profundo aun, nunca nadie le solia levantar la voz y menos un estudiante pero ella ya no lo era ¿no?

"¿Paranoico? ¿Me llama paranoico?" dijo con voz peligrosamente baja. "Hace 3 años que trato de recuperarme del mordisco de una serpiente de cuatro metros de largo, de una pérdida de sangre que debió martarme y de una cantidad de veneno que paralizó mi cuerpo y aún así logré tragarme el antidoto. Tras esto me arrastre hasta mi casa donde permanecí meses sin comer, beber y ni siquiera moverme. Cuando logré levantarme me di cuenta que no era aceptado para los malos ni para los buenos y que San Mungo no atiende a asesinos. Asi que tuve que sobrevivir sin dinero ni casa en el mundo muggle siendo la diversión de la mayoria de los transeúntes...¡Permitame ser paranoico!"

Hermione cayó mientras Snape trataba de recuperar la respiración que había perdido mientras contaba aquello y cayó porque la voz no le salía, porque nunca había pensado que aquel hombre había pasado todo eso y porque tal y como lo había contado, algo le decía que había ocultado muchisimos detalles escabrosos.

"Disculpe" logró murmurar cuando su voz pareció salir, pero Snape se limitó a comenzar a andar hacia lo que él creyó que era la salida, Hermione lo miró sin saber que más hacer "No se vaya, por favor" rogó ella como ultimo recurso "Yo no le haré daño...le ayudaré" Snape se paró en sus pies y se giró lentamente hacia ella.

"¿Eso es lo que quiere, Srta Granger?" dijo con aquel mismo tono de voz peligroso que le decía a Hermione que había dicho algo mal "¿Quiere ayudar al pobre moribundo de su profesor? ¿Soy ahora su nuev campaña de caridad, Granger?"

Su voz se había alterado a medida que hablaba, al contrario que la distancia que los separaba la cual se había reducido considerablemente. Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centimetros ahora y la altura beneficiosa de Snape le hacía parecer amenazante y más aun con aquella mirada tan oscura como la noche clavada en sus ojos avellana.

Solo el crepitar de la chimenea se escuchaba en la habitación, hasta sus respiraciones parecían haberse detenido y una atmosfera mágica pareció rodearles. Se notaba aplastante en sus cuerpos, incluso afixiante.

"No" dijo ella con voz estrangulada, rompiendo aquella atmosfera y haciendo que ambos notaran su cercanía, separandose automaticamente de ella, él no se separó demasiado, aún acechante. "Solo quiero no estar sola en Navidad"


	8. Com vivir cn Snpe y no morir n el intent

_Ya me canse de pedir disculpas...tengo vida y todos lo sabeis a estas alturas XD Bueno como siempre mi agradecimientos a:_

_-LylaSnape, Sayuri Hasekura, Amelia Badguy (amo tus comentario jaja), MissLuppi, yue yuna, Amia Snape, megumisakura, minerva91, Sasamii, Ayra16, MariSeverus, kismet, eydren snape, Ryu (L, luna-maga, salinesadako._

_Sin mas dilacion os dejo con el cap...es tranquilito y hasta aquí puedo leer._

**Capitulo 8: Como vivir con Snape y no morir en el intento  
**

Severus miró su humeante taza de té aún intacta, el humo salia de la taza con formas rizadas que se colaban por su, demasiado grande, nariz deleitándole con aquel aroma algo dulzón para su gusto. Al igual que aquel humo, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza casi mareándolo. Tras un tiempo contemplando aquella taza de té alzó la cabeza y la miró, comprobando que no era el único que parecía marearse con sus propios pensamientos.

Aun no comprendía como ella había logrado que se quedara al menos para una taza de té, como había sugerido ella, él pensó que una taza de té caliente no le haría daño a nadie. Sin embargo aún no había probado nada de aquel té de olor dulce, se había limitado a calentarse sus manos que pese a la calefacción evidente de la casa siempre estaban excesivamente frías. Noto entonces como la cabeza de la persona que lo acompañaba en la mesa se alzaba lentamente y sus miradas volvían a cruzarse como en aquel salón.

Casi tembló al recordar aquello, no quería recordarlo pero su mente viajó de nuevo a la sensación que le rodeó cuando el olor de ella lo envolvió completamente, hasta su irracional enfado se esfumó como mezclándose con aquel olor tan embriagador. Estaba seguro que si ahora cerraba los ojos podría recordar la mirada de tristeza de aquellos ojos color de almendras. Y fue entonces cuando sintió esa magia tan pesada sobre sus hombros que pareció querer ahogarlo. Esa magia lo tenía confuso aún.

Ella escuchó un resoplido por parte de Sev-Snape ¿en qué pensaría él? ¿Pensaría en lo mismo que ella? ¿Estaría él tan confuso como ella? Un suspiró se escapo de los labios de Hermione, en esos momento deseaba poder leer su mente y comprobar que no era ella la única que aún parecía sentir el agobio de aquel aura que los envolvió por un momento en el salón, comprobar que ella no era la única que había estado completamente embriagada con su olor y su intensa y oscura mirada ¿Por qué pensaba ella eso? ¿Qué había pasado en ese salón?

Llevó su taza por tercera vez a sus labios y deslizó el té por sus labios, adoraba el tono dulzón de aquel té chino, no muchos lo apreciaban como parecía ser el caso de Sev-Snape ¿O quizás creía que le había echado algo en el liquido? Quien sabía, si había llegado a pensar que ella lo había secuestrado ¿por que no pensar aquello? Hermione se erizó molesta en sus pensamientos y lo miro.

"No pienso envenenarle" ladró de repente, ambas cejas de Snape se alzaron con sorpresa y tardo unos segundos en contestar.

"Gracias por aquella información, ahora dormiré más tranquilo" soltó con aquel tono irónico que solo hizo enfadar más aún a ella.

"¿Y dormirá aquí?" dijo ella tratando de cambiar de nuevo a un tema que le interesaba más, la sonrisa satisfecha de Snape se descoloró y de nuevo ese ceño tan característico se manifestó en su rostro.

"Ya le he dicho que por mucho que insista tomare este te y me iré de aquí" gruñó Snape, ella resoplo y lo miro con pena.

"Pero ¿Que piensa hacer allí fuera? ¿Emborracharse y pedir en la puerta de los bancos? ¿Vivir entre su propia mierda?" dijo ella alterada. Snape apretó fuerte la mandíbula algo que odiaba era que le dijeran sus desgracias a la cara, para autoreprocharse ya estaba él, gracias.

"¡Porque tengo libertad!" espetó elevándose de la silla, Hermione se elevo también ¿porque no lo dejaba irse y así se ahorraba tantas discusiones como ahora? ¡Por Merlín! Llevaban apenas dos horas juntos y ya habían discutido tres veces.

"Aquí también la tienes, no te prohíbo salir ni entrar, tienes una cama caliente y comida ¿Por que te niegas?" dijo ella sin comprender su reacción.

"Que quieres a cambio de eso?" dijo él confirmando sus suposiciones, él temía rebajarse a otro señor, pero esas no eran las intenciones de Hermione. Ella quería ayudar, solo eso.

"No quiero nada a cambio. Solo tu compañía" dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una voz débil.

"¡Merlín, muchacha! ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría mi compañía a cambio de todo eso?" dijo él desesperado por su demasiada bondad. _Maldita bondad Gryffindor._

"Bueno, yo no estoy en mi sano juicio y usted esta paranoide...estamos en paz" dijo ella con media sonrisa que se desvaneció al ser consciente de que lo había vuelto a llamar paranoide. Bajo la mirada esperando su ladrido pero por el contrario una risa profunda, que hizo poner sus bellos de punta, retumbo en la sala. Ella alzó la mirada y lo vio sonreír ligeramente.

"Solo me quedare hasta fin de año" advirtió él. Ella asintió con una sonrisa triunfante. Él se quedaría y ella no estaría sola ¿pero había sido buena idea aquello?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un par de días habían pasado y sus vidas habían caído ya en una extraña rutina, en una rutina silenciosa. Él solía levantarse mucho más temprano que ella, siempre se preguntaba si realmente dormía, pero nunca le preguntaría. Luego de desayunar una tostada rápida y un café negro y sin azúcar, como era de esperar en alguien como él, se metía dentro de la biblioteca de sus padres para no salir hasta la hora del almuerzo en la que él se limitaba a tomar cayado leyendo el periódico de la ciudad.

La tarde y la cena no eran más interesantes que las mañanas y ella normalmente evitaba estar en la casa a esa hora del día, tanto silencio era perturbador para ella y más aún cuando las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente y luchaban por salir de su boca. Pero aquel hombre parecía no querer hablar más que un 'Buenos días' por la mañana y alguna que otra palabra a lo largo del día. Nunca habían tenido una conversación productiva. Ella miro su reloj.

_8.34 pm_

_28 de Diciembre._

Se sorprendió de la hora, ese día había estado fuera demasiado. Era tarde para andar por las solitarias calles de su barrio así que decidió volver a casa. Al entrar el olor a comida recién echa le sorprendió, olía bien, pero nada que ella hubiera olido antes. De inmediato su estomago rugió de un hambre que ella no sabía que tenía y sus pasos la dirigieron hacia la cocina de forma automática. A entrar pudo detectar un olor especifico y que la extraño bastante _¿Era eso que olía queso feta?_

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a Severus cocinando. Su atuendo era lo que más llamaba la atención, la camisa marrón de su padre le estaba algo corta debido a que él era más alto, con los pantalones vaqueros pasaba lo mismo pero no le quedaban cortos de piernas debido a su delgadez que hacia que estos se le cayeran en las caderas, mostrando el elástico de los bóxer. Hermione pensó que parecía un adolescente así, rió interiormente por aquel pensamiento. Su pelo, aún largo, estaba atado en una coleta baja atada con una cinta negra. Lo que más destacaba de su indumentaria era el delantal rojo de su madre atado a su cuello y cintura, dándole un aspecto de 'ama de casa' bastante cómico.

"¿Qué cocina?" dijo ella rompiendo el silencio solo adornado por el refrito de la sartén y los cortes perfectos, limpios y rápidos en la verdura que cortaba ¿era eso una berenjena? ¿De donde había salido el queso, la carne y las verduras que tenía en la encimera? Severus al escuchar su voz apenas se inmutó.

"Vaya pensé que ya me habría abandonado muerto de hambre en esta casa" dijo sin girarse siquiera. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, era cierto aquello, ellos solían cenar a las 8 y ella comenzaba a preparar la comida sobre las 7, hoy ella no había aparecido hasta las 9.

"Yo...se me pasó la hora, hay muchos turistas hoy por Londres" se excusó ella. Snape no comentó nada al respecto, siguió cortando con agilidad la tercera y ultima berenjena. Él había notado su mentira como si ella hubiera desprendido un olor diferente al decirla. "¿Que cocina?"

Hermione había vuelto a repetir su pregunta y de nuevo le había respondido el silencio ruidoso de la cocina. Bien, al menos habían cruzado más de dos palabras ¿se podría llamar eso la primera conversación que tenían en dos días? Ella se encogió de hombros y fue a irse cuando aquella voz sedosa magreó una única palabra en sus labios finos y crueles.

"Huela" dijo girando su cabeza hacia ella, ella se giró completamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos negros como la noche mirándola, retándola. Sus propios ojos ámbar lo miraron con confusión. Severus respondió rodando los ojos. "Eres fabricante de pociones, se supone que tu olfato y tu vista debe ser capaz de distinguir los ingredientes y formar una poción...o un plato en este caso"

La prepotencia en sus palabras no fue pasada desapercibida para Hermione, tampoco aquel rizo satisfecho en sus labios y menos aún el hecho de que él sabia que ella fabricaba pociones ¿habría dicho ella algo? ¿sabría él todo lo que había pasado desde su supuesta muerte? Ella negó con la cabeza, era imposible. Sin embargo, pese a sus dudas ella aceptó el reto y olisqueó el ambiente.

"Queso feta" ella dijo habiéndolo olido desde la entrada de la casa, Severus se limitó a asentir y la invito a continuar con una mirada, ella se fijó en lo que había en la mesa. "Berenjenas y espinacas...y..." olisqueó en dirección a la sartén aun encendida y captó el inconfundible olor. "Cordero"

Severus asintió sonriendo aun con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta hacia ella, algunas manchas de tomate destacaban en el delantal rosado de su madre. Tomate, otro ingrediente para completar la...

"Moussaka" dijo ella poniendo ojos como platos, sin duda ese era uno de sus platos favoritos. Amaba la comida griega y más aún cuando la hacía su madre, siempre había querido ir a Grecia y probarla allí. Ahora que Severus la hubiera hecho era significativamente sorprendente. Todas sus preguntas se resumían en una ¿Cómo?

"Adivina los otros platos" dijo él dándole una vuelta al cordero troceado que cocinaba en la sartén con bastante maña. Ella asintió, volviéndose a tragar sus preguntas y buscó en su mente la unión de los ingredientes que le sobraban.

"Si mezclas espinacas y queso feta...." Entonces la bombilla se le ilumino " ¡¡Spanakotiropites!!" Ella casi babeó al gritar eso, los amaba mucho mas desde que los había probado en aquel restaurante griego al que le había llevado su padre por el cumpleaños de su madre. Había sido un regalo para ambas mujeres.

"Veo que su familia tienen un gusto por la comida griega" comentó Snape de forma enigmática ¿Cómo sabía él eso? ¿Acaso estaba leyendo su mente? Ella frunció el ceño, si había algo que odiaba era que la gente que se metía en su privacidad y luego hacía como si fuese la persona más lista, odia eso de Snape. Severus al notar su creciente enfado no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho "Su madre dejo aquí los ingredientes para hacerla"

Todo su enfado se convirtió de inmediato en vergüenza, poniéndola completamente roja. La sonrisa satisfecha de Snape le decía que ella había reaccionado tal y como él había pensado. _Bastardo_. Él había pensado que ella desconfiaría de él y ella había reaccionado como todos, desconfiando. Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada por su actitud y asintió. Ella había desconfiado de él, una buena forma de aumentar la confianza en ella.

"Pero claro, usted ya debió comer así que se perderá mi buena cocina" dijo él metiendo las empanadas de espinacas y queso en el horno con parsimonia. Entonces ella pudo ver que había otra sartén que él había estado tapando todo el rato donde freía algo. Ella olisqueó y se acercó.

"¿Es eso saganaki?" dijo ella con voz pequeña, aún demasiado acobardada. Severus se giró y asintió, dándole una vuelta experta a queso en la sartén.

"Sí, esto y algunos spanakotiropites será mi cena" Miró el queso y apagó el fuego. Lo tomó y lo puso en un plato, lo corto en varios trozos pequeños y lo depositó en la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer. En ese momento el estómago de ella rugió hambriento y Severus no pudo reprimir una risita burlona. "¿Acaso digirió tan pronto la cena, Srta Granger?"

Hermione bufó captando de inmediato el tono ácido y burlón de aquella frase, "Para su información, no cené" repuso ella sentándose en la silla frente a la suya. Severus alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

"Gracias por la información" dijo irónico, el tenedor viajó hacia su boca y destrozó el queso que prácticamente se derritió en su boca, haciendo que sus fosas nasales llamearan con el intenso sabor del plato. Hermione inconscientemente miró el viaje y su boca se hizo agua, tan concentrada estaba que apenas registró el tono irónico de la frase de Snape. "Srta Granger no es educado mirar con ojos lujuriosos a un hombre"

Esa frase la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo enrojecer furiosamente, bajando la mirada avergonzada. Aquella frase en la voz sedosa y baja de Severus era ligeramente lujuriosa ella misma. Hermione se quedó muerta por sus propios pensamientos ¿Había incluido las palabras lujuriosa y Severus en la misma frase? Merlín, algo debió estar mal en ella.

Severus por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante la reacción de Granger a sus palabras. Su vergüenza emanaba por cada poro de su piel y eso le divertía. Al parecer Hermione Granger seguía siendo tan remilgada como siempre, tan atenta a sus libros. Él no había pensando en decirle aquello y menos en aquel tono pero verla con esa mirada vidriada le hizo perder el tono. Hacia mucho que no recibía miradas de tal clase y era grato sentirse admirado. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo, y ese algo era Hermione 'Insufrible-Sabelotodo' Granger, ex-estudiante y su secuestradora oficial, no podía pensar así de ella. Severus suspiró, algo debió estar mal en él.

Despues de que ambos se autoproclamaran psicológicamente insanos, una atmósfera incomoda y algo pesada se formo entre ellos. Un silencio de esos que no le desearías a nadie, por mucho que odiaras a la persona, adornó el ambiente. Snape por instinto y hambre siguió comiendo mientras Hermione miraba con fingido interés sus zapatos. El silencio fue roto de repente por el timbre del horno que hizo que Snape se levantase como de forma automática y lo abriera, el rico olor de la comida se extendió por toda la cocina y las tripas de Hermione volvieron a rugir con el hambre.

"¡Merlin, Grager! Creo que le daré de comer antes de que termine por comerme a mi" dijo Severus exagerando mientras se ponía unos guantes para sacar la bandeja del horno. Hermione lo miró con agradecimiento a lo que él respondió rodando los ojos y comenzando a poner cada bocado de spanakotiropites en un plato. Hermione lo miro atenta y ligeramente ansiosa por probar aquella comida tan deliciosa, por lo menos a la vista.

Una vez que sacó todo los bocados los puso en el centro de la mesa y metió la Moussaka en el horno, estaría lista en una hora pero ¿para cuando seria? Él no había mencionado nada de comer ahora o después. Ella lo miró confusa y éste dándose la vuelta y captando su mirada resopló.

"Para mañana" aclaro sentándose en la silla y mirándola "¿A que espera para sentarse y comer?" dijo irritado y Hermione inmediatamente le hizo caso como la buena alumna que ya no era y tomo uno de los spanakotiropites derribándolo en su boca con deleite. Severus se sorprendió contemplándola y de inmediato retiró la mirada a su plato. El silencio que ahora les rodeaba era bastante diferente para ambos, ella parecía estar en una nube, tomando platos griegos como siempre le gustaba y teniendo por primera vez una conversación mínimamente tranquila con Snape. Éste por su parte se reprendía mentalmente por su segundo desliz de la noche, no debía mirarla así y no comprendía porque le dedicaba un minuto siquiera en su mente. Aquel silencio fue roto por el mismo Snape, curioso de repente.

"¿Cómo me encontró?" dijo mirándola de forma inquisitiva. Ella alzó la cabeza y una mirada de confusión se reflejó en sus ojos. Ella ya le había dicho como lo había encontrado ¿Habría perdido ese hombre la memoria?

"Ya le dije, usted estaba tirando en la nieve mientras dos chicos..." le fue a recordar ella pero su frase fue interrumpida por él.

"No me refiero a eso, se que usted me encontró antes" dijo él de forma enigmática. Hermione boqueó no muy elegante lo que hizo sonreír con satisfacción a Snape. ¿Pretendía ella que él no recordara su pequeño encuentro en el callejón? Snape tenía un vago recuerdo de ese momento, un grito, un pelo parecido a un arbusto y unos ojos color avellana, luego él se desapareció.

"Uh...yo..." ella no supo que decir, él nunca le había preguntado de el mundo mágico y ahora sin venir a cuento él preguntaba aquello. Simplemente era frustrante no encontrar las palabras adecuadas ¿Estaría muy mal si mentía?

"No trate de buscar la mentira adecuada, Granger" _Él y su capacidad para leer a la gente_ "La vi en el callejón, solo no sé como logró acabar justo allí" Ella suspiró y se decidió, mentirle no tendría razonamiento.

"Sus espejos me lo mostraron" dijo ella de forma culpable, bajando la cabeza para no encontrar su mirada. Pero esta vez fue Snape quien boqueó.

"¿Mis espejos?" murmuró él al tiempo. Ella alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver una mueca de confusión en el rostro de su acompañante.

"Sí, aquellos tres espejos del amor, odio y deseo" le explicó ella ¿De verdad que ese hombre no había perdido la memoria?. Pero fue la siguiente frase de Severus la que explicó su rostro de confusión.

"Esos espejos no los puede ver nadie salvo yo, son espejos para el alma"


	9. Sueños

_Hola!!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo :D espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado. Deciros que el capi de Caramelos aun esta en producción pero espero que este os vaya gustando. Aquí le añadí un poco de... "acción" que ya me pedíais alguns jeje_

_Os doy las gracias a: yue yuna, vampyLolita, MariSeverus, luna-maga, Amia Snape, Sasamii, Sayuki Hasekura, minerva91, MissLuppi, Lady Grayson, Wirnya, LilandraBlack, Ryu (L), JACOB'S LOVER, megumisakura._

_Hope u like it! _

**Capitulo 9: Sueños**

"Esos espejos no los puede ver nadie salvo yo, son espejos para el alma"

Esta vez eran dos con gesto confuso en aquella cocina decorada con muebles rústicos. Las palabras de Severus daban vueltas en sus mentes flotando cual barco en el mar. Mareándolos con todas las dudas que de pronto saltaban en sus cabezas. Pero fue Hermione quien esta vez rompió el hielo.

"¿Podría explicarme algo más sobre ese tipo de espejos?" dijo midiendo sus palabras, tenía demasiadas dudas tras aquella frase. Los espejos ya le habían dicho que eran espejos del alma pero ¿nadie salvo su alma podía verlos? ¿por qué ella podía verlos entonces? ¿Tendrían un fallo de fabricación?

"Dígame antes que sabe y así nos ahorramos palabras en vano" dijo Severus sopesando su información, los hábitos de un espía nunca cambiaban al parecer y eso le hacia sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. Tres años fuera de circulación y nunca perdía sus hábitos.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no comentó nada al respecto y comenzó a contarle toda la historia. Ella descubrió que Severus era un oyente atento y apenas la interrumpía salvo para hacerle preguntas para comprobar que ella realmente le decía la verdad, y sinceramente a ella no le molestaba. Ella también descubrió que sin saber porque, no le contó toda la historia sobre los espejos, obviando detalles como aquella conversación en la que descubrió a ambos espejos hablando sobre algo de las almas mágicas complementarias. Aún no había averiguado lo suficiente sobre aquel tema como para ir publicándolo por ahí.

Severus no dijo nada sobre la evidente preocupación de ella cuando relató su supuesta muerte. Él estaba avergonzado de su propia cobardía al desear la muerte en un momento como aquel en el que experimentó en sus propias carnes el peso de lo que iba a ser el invierno más frío de la historia de Londres y él estaba solo en aquellas calles con su capa raída que apenas conservaba el calor. Ese día había querido que un mago lo encontrara, lo acusara y lo matara por asesino, ese día se había arrepentido de no morir por las fauces de Nagini. Y por eso no comentó nada al respecto, simplemente cayó y bajo la mirada...Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la Gryffindor.

Cuando ella terminó la historia, comentado como ella lo había encontrado con dos chicos que le pegaban y lo había recogido y lo había lavado ella misma, Severus no pudo controlar que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente. Ella lo había lavado, él nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pensaba que quizás con un simple _Fregoteo_ la muchacha había limpiado la mayoría de la mugre que lo rodeaba, pero no. Ella lo había desnudado, y con bastante vergüenza al parecer ya que sus mejillas se habían coloreado también al contar aquello, ella lo había lavado y después lo había vestido con la ropa de su padre.

"Y a la mañana siguiente usted se despertó y lo demás ya lo sabe" terminó al fin ella, dejando la cocina en un silencio absoluto, ni cómodo ni incomodo, solo eso. Silencio. Ambos quedaron pensativos durante un rato y, cuando ella creía que Severus no hablaría, su boca se movió para decir unas palabras que ella pensó que nunca oiría salir de la boca de ese hombre.

"Gracias" murmuró elevándose, dejando su plato al fregadero y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Hermione bastante confusa con todo aquello.

* * *

El día, o mejor dicho la noche, pasó sin más acontecimientos. Hermione no vio a Severus en todo lo restante de día, aunque tampoco es que lo intentara demasiado. Se recluyó en la biblioteca supuestamente sumergida en un libro del que no pasó de la misma página y pensando demasiado en todo aquello. Snape definitivamente había actuado extraño, pero al fin y al cabo todo era demasiado extraño en sí ¿cómo actuar sino?

Aquellos espejos habían estado ocultando demasiadas cosas. Nunca le habían dicho que otros no podía verlos, siempre desaparecían cuando Ron u otras personas estaban en la misma habitación cuando realmente no era necesario hacerlo. Nadie salvo el alma al que estaban unidos podía verlos...y ella ¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Sería porque ella había conseguido abrirlos? Pero eso era imposible, ellos estaban unidos a un alma no a una persona.

Fue entonces cuando recordó aquella conversación que ella había oído por casualidad. Ellos habían dicho algo sobre ser almas mágicas complementarias, ella automáticamente había pensado que se referían a Ron y ella pero ¿y si realmente se referían a Severus y ella? Ella apenas había encontrado información sobre las almas mágicas, ni siquiera una mera definición, en los libros que había encontrado algo solo se hacían referencias, y la mayoría eran libros de fantasías y cuentos.

¿Sabría Severus algo sobre el tema? ¿Había sido prudente no decirle nada sobre aquella conversación que habían tenido los espejos cuando creían que ella no los escuchaba? Ella se elevó de su asiento haciendo que el libro que tenía en su regazo se cayera al suelo, pero en esos momentos aquello no importaba, ahora solo importaba ir a buscar a Severus, si sus espejos sabían algo significaba que él también.

Dejó la biblioteca casi corriendo por llegar al cuarto de sus padres, donde dormía Severus ahora, cuanto antes. Trato de calmarse al subir las escaleras, subiéndolas en un principio con tranquilidad, pero acabando por correr nuevamente. Actuaba como una niña y lo sabía pero no había nadie para verlo, ¿verdad? Con un nuevo 'sprint' acabó delante de la habitación de sus padres y trato de relajarse, respirar hondo y llamar...y volver a llamar.

Hermione estuvo delante de la puerta unos minutos, ella no era reconocida por su enorme paciencia así que tras esos minutos que le parecieron horas desistió y se giró caminando hacia la escalera, con los hombros caídos por la desilusión Bien, ella no había pensado que eran las dos de la madrugada y que probablemente Snape ya llevaba horas durmiendo. No, ella había pensado en saciar su curiosidad y no en el pobre hombre durmiente.

Fue justo cuando bajaba por el segundo escalón cuando lo escuchó. Un gemido de dolor proveniente del cuarto de sus padres, donde dormía Snape, paralizó su cuerpo por un instante hasta que éste pudo reaccionar y correr de nuevo hacia la habitación. El derecho a intimidad de Severus ahora no importaba para ella así que abrió la puerta con la varita en alto dispuesta a luchar con cualquier persona, muggle o mágica, mortífago o no.

Pero se encontró en un cuarto vagamente iluminado, algo normal cuando uno duerme, con la única presencia de Severus completamente dormido en la cama de sus padres. Un nuevo gemido de dolor le confirmó que su antiguo profesor debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Cautelosamente Hermione se acercó a la cama de sus padres mirando los movimientos casi espasmódicos que tenía Snape. Ella se sorprendió mirando cada movimiento de él, fascinada por como ese hombre frío e impenetrable podía parecer tan vulnerable en esos momentos.

Ella se apenó por él, el hombre debía haber pasado tanto sufrimiento que era normal que tuviera pesadillas. Aquellos años siendo espía doble, las torturas de Voldemort, obligarse a matar y torturar a inocentes y luego lo que él le había dicho, esos tres años viviendo en la calle. Era tan normal que aquel hombre tuviera pesadillas que, lo que oyó luego, hizo que ella se quedara estática en su sitio.

"Ah, Merlín...sigue" jadeó él rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto. Hermione prácticamente lo miró como un pez, boqueando y con las mejillas completamente ardientes. Ahora era evidente que él no tenía una pesadilla, sino un sueño, y un sueño bastante agradable ya que no era probable que él pidiera seguir en el caso de que fuera una pesadilla.

Hermione nuevamente se sorprendió contemplándolo, pero esta vez escudriñando más todos sus rasgos. Ella comenzó por su rostro, adornado con una mueca de satisfacción que ella no había visto antes. Ciertamente ella no había visto una mueca diferente en Snape salvo aquella mueca de mofa tan característica suya.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se notaban en su frente haciendo que los pequeños pelos delanteros de su cabello se pegaran a ésta, dándole un aspecto salvaje que ella interiormente apreció. Algunas gotas bajaban también por su cuello alojándose en su clavícula o siguiendo su recorrido por su garganta. Severus hizo un movimiento rápido desprendiéndose de la manta de invierno que lo cubría, quedándose solo con la sabana, que se pegaba a su pecho debido al sudor y a la falta de camisa de éste.

En sus piernas pasaba exactamente lo mismo, las finas sabanas se pegaban a ellas haciéndolas completamente un lío poco típico en Snape ¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que un hombre tan pulcro y perfeccionista como él dormiría en tal lío como ese? La contemplación de sus piernas hizo que su mirada se desviara hacia una zona peligrosa pero que afortunadamente permanecía oculta por unos pliegues en las sabanas. Ella inconscientemente suspiró aliviada.

Sin embargo si alivio no duró mucho tiempo, Severus con un nuevo movimiento rápido y algo espasmódico se desprendió de la sabana que lo cubría anteriormente. Hermione no pudo contener el jadeo de sorpresa al ver su cuerpo desnudo y en toda su 'gloria'. Ella podría haber pasado por aquel día que lo lavo y se prometió a ella misma no mirar su entrepierna, pero ahora era físicamente imposible para ella.

Su erección era algo que la sorprendió, bien ella había visto la erección de Ron y algunas otras de una revista que una vez le pilló a su madre pero esa realmente la fascinó. No solo ella sino la mezcla con su cuerpo. La erección de Ron solía sobresalir de su cuerpo de una forma fea, era demasiado rosada y más rodeada de su pelo pelirrojo. Pero la erección de Severus era tan imponente como el hombre mismo, no solo llamaba la atención su longitud que quizás era unos centímetros más grande que la de Ron sino anchura, que para un hombre tan delgado como él era extraño.

Hermione se encontró mirando el miembro de su profesor con cierto deseo, era circuncidado y eso la fascinó también, eso le permitía observar mejor toda su longitud. Y se sorprendió mirando con ansia la pequeña gota blanquecina que había en su punta ¿qué pasaría si la lamía? ¿se enteraría él? ¿se despertaría? ¿a qué sabría?

Fue un nuevo gemido el que la arrancó de esa especie de trance en el que le había sumido ver su cuerpo desnudo y se dio cuenta que la mano de Severus se movía de forma errática por su cuerpo, acariciando su pálida piel. Y ella miraba cada recorrido que hacía. Cuando acarició su pecho sus dedos largos pastaron por sus pezones completamente erectos haciéndolo arquearse ligeramente, luego esa misma mano vagó hasta llegar a su vientre plano y juguetear con su ombligo y los escasos pelos que allí reinaban.

Ella estaba tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta que jadeaba con él, completamente hipnotizada por las caricias que Severus se regalaba como si su brazo fuera una serpiente y esta moviera sus sinuosas curvas por su cuerpo, deleitándose a la vez que él. De repente sus finos dedos rodearon su erección haciendo que Hermione se olvidara de como respirar. Estaba apunto de ver a su antiguo profesor de Pociones, el murciélago de los calabozo, el capullo grasiento y de enorme nariz, masturbarse y en vez de torcer el rostro asqueada, lo estaba mirando completamente extasiada.

Y él absolutamente inconsciente de su observadora continuó complaciendo su necesidad, imaginándose que era aquella mujer de su sueño, gimiendo suavemente ahora cuando su mano comenzó a moverse rítmicamente en su miembro, haciendo una ligera presión que aumentaba a medida que su ritmo. Hermione, por su parte, sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez más. Como si el cuerpo de Severus le llamara, como si en vez de solo gemidos él dijera su nombre entre jadeos extasiados.

Ella no supo cuanto pasó, si fueron minutos u horas, los que observó con, cada vez más deseo, el cuerpo delgado y fibroso de su profesor pero pronto las piernas de este comenzaron a temblar haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara sobre la cama empujando sus caderas en su mano como si eso no fuera una mano realmente, Hermione inconscientemente ante esto se relamió los labios, haciendo funcionar su imaginación también.

Con gemido ronco y unos cuantos movimientos más Severus explotó en el primer orgasmo que tenía en aquellos tres años, casi cuatro ya. Un gemido alto y varonil rajo su garganta ronca y retumbo en toda la habitación. Hermione gimió suavemente con él, sorprendida por todo aquello, pero su respiración desapareció al escuchar la siguiente palabra que jadeó su profesor.

"...Hermione..."

Y cuando recuperó su voz un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta y su cuerpo se volvió totalmente rígido al saber que seguro que aquello lo despertaría y fue justo antes de que Severus hiciera cualquier intento de despertarse que su cuerpo reaccionó y ella salio corriendo del cuarto, alejándose de él.

* * *

Aquel gritó se coló en el subconsciente de Severus adentrándose en su sueño y despertándolo repentinamente. Merlín, él podría haber no reconocido ese grito si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero 6 años dando clases y viviendo en el mismo castillo que una persona hacían que uno recordase al menos su tono de voz.

Fue por eso que elevó parte de su cuerpo y comenzó a buscar cualquier presencia de Hermione por su cuarto pero estaba solo. Completamente desnudo y solo. Más aliviado, comenzó a analizar mejor la situación.

Llevaba años teniendo aquel sueño ¿cuántos? Ni siquiera él sabia, quizás 7 u 8, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a eso, más bien a la evolución de sus sueños. Al principios solo eran sueños cariñosos, con demasiado toque de amor pero con forme pasaban los años éstos se fueron haciendo más del tipo sexual y siempre con la misma persona. Aquella mujer de curvas prominentes, ojos color ámbar, piel suave y aterciopelada y esa melena de rizo salvajes. Siempre sin rostro definido.

Hasta hoy. Hoy después de tres o cuatro años había vuelto a tener ese sueño, y hoy después de...nunca ella había tenido rostro. Y no un rostro cualquiera de una desconocida, sino el rostro de Hermione Granger. Su ex-alumna, miembro de la lista de sus estudiantes más odiados y sorprendentemente su cuerpo pareció reaccionar bien a ella en su sueño. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan sexual y, por la sustancia que descansaba en su vientre, al parecer su sueño había sido exteriorizado. Eso nunca había pasado antes.

Todo eso le sorprendió demasiado pero razonándolo mejor llegó a la conclusión que aquello era normal. Hermione era la primera mujer que le prestaba el mas mínimo cuidado en muchos años. Ella era joven, bonita y con un buen cuerpo y...bueno él era un hombre ¿qué había de malo? Ademas ella no se iba a enterar que él había tenido un sueño erótico con ella.

Severus sonrió de lado con su propia capacidad de raciocinio que le permitió calmarse ahora más y que el sueño volviera a atacarle. Levantándose y metiéndose en el baño para limpiarse los restos de aquel sueño luego volvió y cayó dormido. Y de nuevo soñó pero aquel sueño no lo recordó.

* * *

Hermione siguió mirando la puerta de su habitación esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento revelando a un muy enfadado Snape gritándole y haciéndola sentir mucho peor de lo que se sentía ahora, pero por mucho que mirara a la puerta ésta no se abría. Ella espero unos cinco minutos más antes de resignarse de que él no la habría escuchado o por lo menos no la habría visto huir de su cuarto como una gacela escapando de un león...cobarde como nunca había sido.

Tampoco es que ella hubiera estado nunca en una situación así, Ron tenia sueños eróticos pero se limitaba a gemir y balbucear cosas sin sentido, Snape por el contrario era como una especie de volcán. Su sueño empezó tranquilo, ella estaba segura que lo había cogido al principio, y luego fue a más dominando por completo el cuerpo de él con el placer y dominándola a ella también. Severus era una absoluta fuente de pasión oculta que, ¿por qué no decirlo?, ella se moría por experimentar.

Y eso la carcomía por dentro, ella estaba prometida con Ron pero ni siquiera al principio de su relación ella había sentido tanto deseo por él. Y ni siquiera Severus la había tocado aún, ella se estremeció de solo imaginarlo, pero automáticamente negó con la cabeza. Severus nunca la tocaría, ella era una mujer prometida y nunca le sería infiel a Ron.

Además estaba cada vez más segura que Severus había soñado con ella solo porque era la única mujer que le tomaba el más mínimo interés en los tres años después de la guerra. En otras circunstancias él ni siquiera le habría dirigido la palabra. Hermione asintió y se tumbó en la cama, más tranquila ya y capaz de conciliar el sueño.

No tardó mucho en caer dormida y soñar...con él.


	10. Averiguaciones

_Si queridos lectores, estoy viva jajaja. Y vengo con regalo de Navidad atrasado, lo siento, pero estas Navidades se convirtieron en una de las mejores que he tenido desde hace tiempo (culpen a cierto chico que me cazó)._

_Pero nunca abandonare mi hobbie de escribir porque me encanta leer vuestras impresiones jeje. Asi que muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero que hayais tenido unas fantasticas Navidades...ah por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_Muchas gracias a: vampylolita, Sayuri Hasekura, Liz-House, Ryu, Amia Snape, Sasamii, sakura-cham, LylaSnape, megumisakura, luna-maga, Eileen Prince Snape, minerva91, Eydren Snape, Smithback girl, June Magic, Ixtab-chan_

_Disfruten de este capi!_

**Capitulo 10: Averiguaciones**

_29 de Diciembre_

_11.23 am_

Hermione resopló al ver por décima vez, en lo que llevaban siendo las once de la mañana, su reloj que parecía ir extremadamente lento ese día ¿Cuando iban a dar las nueve de la noche para volver a acostarse de nuevo? Gimió por su actitud infantil al no querer afrontar aquel problema llamado Severus Snape. ¿Cómo mirarle a la cara sin mostrar ningún signo de excitación? ¿Cómo hacer que ella no lo había visto masturbarse pensando en ella? ¿Cómo mirarlo sin recordar aquellos sueños nada castos y puros que ella había tenido esa noche?

De repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina seguido de una maldición pronunciada con la inconfundible voz de Severus, oh sí era Severus después de ver todo lo que él tenia que ofrecer para alimentar sus fantasías. Ella se obligó a levantarse antes de que él destrozara la cocina por segunda vez en el tiempo que llevaban allí ¿a quien se le ocurriría meter aluminio dentro del microondas? Y allí aparecería la voz de él diciéndole.

"_A alguien que no sabe que existen estos cacharros"_

Ella sonrió inconscientemente mientras se ponía la bata y hacía el intento de arreglar la melena leonina que tenia todas las mañanas, tardes, noches y fiestas de guardar. Bajo las escaleras notando un ligero olor a quemado que la hizo sacar la varita para tenerla preparada por lo que podría haber en su cocina. Al entrar fue gratamente saludada por el trasero delgado pero que se movía de forma atractiva tratando de alcanzar algo debajo del mueble central de la cocina.

"¿Qué busca?" Hermione nunca se esperó la reacción de Severus que vino después de su pregunta. Éste inmediatamente dejo de mover de esa forma atrayente su trasero y su cabeza trato de elevarse y mirarla sin recordar que estaba bajo un mueble, recibiendo así un gran golpe en ésta y haciéndole gañir de dolor.

Severus salió del mueble tras el segundo intento sin ningún contratiempo pero rascándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado y miro a Hermione con desconcierto. O eso creyó ella, porque lo que menos tenia Severus al verla era aquello. Desde allí abajo, medio tirado en el suelo, su bata excesivamente corta dejaba mostrar mas de lo que debería. Él casi podía ver al completo sus muslos pálidos y cremosos pero no le hacia falta, su mente ya la había desnudado con la mirada, imaginándosela como en sus sueños. Por ahora lo que veía era mucho mejor que en ellos. En estos sueños sus piernas eran mas delgadas pero igual de suaves, o eso pensó él que sus piernas serian. Sabrosas y suaves.

"...fesor, me esta escuchando?" su voz, afortunadamente más adulta que cuando estaba en el instituto y por lo tanto menos irritante, se coló en sus fantaseos haciéndole alzar la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, mirándola al completo. Cuando su vista finalmente se poso en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por su intensa mirada.

"Buscaba mi tostada o por lo menos lo que queda de ella que no se ha quemado" dijo él elevándose en toda su altura imponente. Sin sus trajes escolares, su presencia era menos atemorizante pero no por ello dejaba de serlo. Hermione, aun con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sonrió divertida.

"Por Merlín, Profesor, pensé que ya a su edad podría tostar un par de tostadas sin carbonizarlas" dijo ella con un deje de burla que hizo que Snape frunciera el ceño con molestia.

"¡Si ese cacharro muggle no tuviera tantos botones no las hubiera quemado!" dijo señalando a la tostadora en la que continuaba quemándose una tostada completamente carbonizada ya. Ella rodó los ojos y pulso el botón del 'off' apagando la máquina. Su mirada se desvió a la humeante moussaka que descansaba en la encimera tapada con un paño para evitar su enfriamiento. Ella inconscientemente soltó una carcajada.

"Por Merlín, Snape, ¿Eres capaz de cocinar una moussaka y no eres capaz de tostar un poco de pan sin quemarlo?" Snape fue a contestar pero ella siguió, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra con forme iban saliendo de su boca "Espero que no sea así con las pociones"

Un silencio incomodo se sembró de repente en toda la cocina. La sonrisa de Hermione fue sustituida por un semblante serio y preocupado, por su parte Snape seguía tal y como antes, sin expresión alguna pero en sus ojos brillaba algo diferente ¿Odio? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Melancolía?

"No lo sería, Srta Granger, si hiciera ahora pociones" respondió al rato él, en su tono helado y cortante se notaba ahora perfectamente su odio "Pero casualmente me encuentro en un momento en el que hacer pociones, francamente, no me es posible realizar. Así que permítame que no se lo demuestre"

Ella tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y se limito a asentir con cierta vergüenza de ella misma mientras Snape, desistiendo de su intento de buscar su tostada o tratar de hacer otra, se sentaba frente a su café medio frío ya, sin dedicarle ni una mirada para esperar una respuesta que él bien sabía que ella no le daría.

Hermione trató de distraerse haciendo el desayuno, sin quemar nada, para ella y un par de tostadas para él. Pero no logró hacerlo, las miles de preguntas que se habían desatado de repente en su cabeza debían ser cayadas de alguna manera y lo peor era que la única solución que ella le encontraba era preguntarle directamente a Severus. Pero estaba claro que eso no era ninguna opción. Así que, siguiendo con el silencio ya menos incomodo de la sala, se sentó frente a su profesor poniéndole sus tostadas en un plato y un poco de mermelada, paté y mantequilla. Era la primera vez que desayunaban juntos, no sabía de sus preferencias.

Ella lo vio tomar un poco de mermelada de melocotón y comenzar a untarla en la tostada con cierta parsimonia. A mitad de untar la tostada, Severus alzó la mirada y la pilló mirándolo, ella se sonrojó y desvió su atención a sus tostadas aun sin untar. Ella oyó un resoplido por parte de su compañero de mesa y se sintió peor aún.

"Hazlo, pregúnteme" se oyó de repente la voz grave de Severus rompiendo el silencio. Ella alzó la vista mirándolo sorprendida ¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Snape le acababa de decir que ella le preguntara? ¿ A él? "Por Merlín, Granger, puedo ver sus dudas amontonándose en su lengua peleándose por salir así que pregúnteme antes de que me arrepienta,además así nos ahorrara un dolor de cabeza"

"¿Dónde está su varita?" dijo ella con la primera pregunta de todas las que tenia pensado hacerle, eran muchas y demasiado arriesgadas. Debía tener tacto, algo que escaseaba en ella, era demasiado Gryffindor para tener la astucia de preguntar con indirectas. Escuchó al rato un resoplido por parte de Snape y lo vio alzar nuevamente la cabeza.

"No lo sé, la perdí en la Casa de los Gritos, no sé si el Lord se la llevó o fueron los aurores pero cuando volví ya no estaba" dijo él con falsa tranquilidad. No le gustaba rememorar aquellos momentos, no le gustó en su momento ir a aquel sitio y ver aquel charco enorme de su sangre ya reseca, sentir el fétido y agrio olor posarse en sus demasiado sensibles fosas nasales, ver las huellas de animales salvajes, lobos quizás, que habían venido al olor de la sangre buscando un cuerpo. No le gustó ir ni le gustaba ahora recordarlos.

Hermione asintió y pudo ver como la mirada de Snape perdía el enfoque en ella, recordaba al parecer y ella se sintió frustrada. Ese hombre tan impenetrable era demasiado difícil para ella, quería leer su mirada y con ello saber que pensaba. Quería poder leer su mente, pero estaba segura que las barreras de oclumancia de aquel hombre, que había sido capaz de engañar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no se lo permitirían.

"¿Eso significa que no ha vuelto ha hacer magia?" dijo ella provisionalmente, era una pregunta retórica para ella. Ella lo había visto hacer magia, no durante el tiempo que había estado en la casa, pero aquella noche en el callejón él se desapareció justo en frente de sus narices.

"Srta Granger, trate de no hacer preguntas las cuales conoce su respuesta" dijo él con tono irritado, ella enrojeció ligeramente sintiéndose en esos momentos de vuelta al pasado, de vuelta a aquella clase fría en los calabozos donde ella simplemente levantaba la mano para preguntar preguntas que ella ya sabía contesta y que hacían irritar a su profesor. Con los años ella había aprendido a controlar aquella manía pero al parecer, estar frente a su antiguo profesor era como justamente volver al pasado. "No he vuelto a hacer magia con varita, Srta Granger, ya que eso es evidente pero soy capaz de hacer hechizos fáciles sin ella y algunos no tan fáciles"

"Como desaparecerse" comentó ella completando su frase. Severus asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, él recordaba perfectamente esa noche. Al igual que ella, como olvidarla si se había repetido en sus sueños una y otra vez. Al ver que él no respondía ni decía nada se tomo el privilegio de seguir preguntando "¿Por qué no volvió al Mundo Mágico nuevamente? ¿Por qué no fue a Hogwarts, allí era evidente que nadie le rechazaría, todos sabemos su historia"

"¿Realmente cree eso? Realmente cree que cada familia, cada estudiante, cada profesor no me verá con el mismo odio o más? No olvide una cosa de mi historia, Srta Granger" Él se tomó un momento para hacer más dramático su discurso "Yo maté a Albus Dumbledore"

El tono de desprecio y autodegradación con el que Severus dijo aquellas palabras hizo que ella se estremeciera. Pero comprendió porque aquel hombre no quería volver a ningún sitio mágico, no era porque le fueran a tener rencor, era evidente que un hombre como él nunca le haría caso a lo que pensara la gente. No, no era por eso, no era porque la gente no lo fuera a perdonar por matar al director. No, era él quien aún no se había perdonado por aquello. Él era el que si volvía a pisar algún lugar mágico ya que todo le recordaba a él. Hasta su propio despacho con aquellos espejos creados por Dumbledore le recordaban a él.

"Es hora de que yo pregunte ¿No cree, Srta Granger?" dijo al rato él, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Severus sabía que su frase le impactaría, pero pensaba que su irracionalidad Gryffindor trataría de hacerle cambiar de opinión, se equivocó. Ella no dijo nada, solo pensó. En algo que él no quiso conocer. Ella levanto lentamente su cabeza hasta igualar su rostro al suyo, la duda claramente presente en éste. "No ponga esa cara, soy Slytherin ya sabe...ojo por ojo"

Hermione resopló y asintió, no podía negarse ahora. "Bien, pregunte lo que desee" dijo ella temiéndose lo peor, ahora tocaba cuando Snape dejaba de ser algo más social y se volvía el murciélago grasiento de los calabozos que todos conocían.

"¿Qué hace pasando la Navidad en el mundo muggle...sola?" preguntó sin rodeo alguno, esa pregunta había estado rondando la mente de Snape desde que había visto que ni siquiera búho había entrado en esa casa desde que él estaba aquí y menos aún una visita que no fuera la del panadero.

Hermione se tomó un minuto completo para responderle, era una pregunta delicada con una respuesta delicada. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Que su prometido prefería estar en Rumanía viendo dragones que estando en Navidad junto a ella? ¿Qué la relación con su familia política era un desastre gracias a la discusión que había tenido con Molly? Ella suspiró cuando su cerebro encontró una escusa coherente.

"Todos decidieron irse de viaje este año" murmuró ella sin encontrar la mirada de Snape. Éste alzó una ceja, los Gryffindors nunca aprenderían a mentir correctamente.

"¿Y por qué usted no?" dijo buscando su mirada sin demasiado éxito. La mentira se reflejaría en los ojos de Hermione y ella bien lo sabía.

"Quise ir a París para fin de año pero no me apetecía ir sola" ella reflexionó, bien, eso era la única verdad que había dicho. Sin un novio con el que ir ¿para que ir?

"¿Acaso ellos se fueron juntos? Potter y Weasley, sin usted." dijo él con curiosidad, ¿se había disuelto el fabuloso Trío de Oro?

"No, ellos viajan por separado... con sus novias" Las cejas de Severus se alzaron cuando ella terminó aquella frase, pero no fue el único sorprendido. Hermione no había podido parar a su boca cuando añadió aquello. Harry si estaba con Ginny pero ¿por qué había dicho 'sus'? Eso solo indicaba que Ron también estaba con su novia.

Un silencio algo incomodo, por lo menos para ella, se cernió sobre ambos. Severus parecía pensar bastante debido al ceño profundo en su frente, siempre hacia ese gesto cuando pensaba. Y de repente una sonrisilla floja se escapó de sus finos labios.

"Vaya, creo que gane la apuesta entonces" murmuró mirándola, pero se vio obligado a explicar aquella frase gracias a la expresión perpleja de Hermione. "Minerva y yo apostamos sobre su relación con Weasley. Evidentemente yo aposte de forma negativa"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella de forma sorprendida. Ella y Ron siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos, hacían una buena pareja pese a que ahora ella solo pensara en Severus. Pero ella no quería estar con él, era muy diferente. Ella y Ron se iban a casar, al fin y al cabo.

"Siempre supe que serías lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar con alguien como Weasley" comentó con cierto desinterés. Ella se sintió insultada y alagada a la vez. Confía en Severus Snape para hacerte sentir ambas cosas a la vez.

"Uh...si, supongo" contestó ella elevándose de su asiento y dejando los platos de su desayuno rápido en el fregadero. No le apetecía fregar ahora pero necesitaba un buen baño que la calmara asi que mirando una vez más a Severus y despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza salió de la cocina. Sí, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos con urgencia.

* * *

_La suprema **felicidad** de la vida es la convicción de ser amado; amado por sí mismo, o mejor, amados a pesar de sí mismo; esta convicción el ciego la tiene. _

Severus terminó de leer esta frase de un libro que había leído una y otra vez pero que nunca se cansaba de leer. _Los Miserables._ Lo había encontrado hacia un par de días en la biblioteca de los padres de Hermione y no pudo evitar tomarlo y leerlo una vez más. Un libro muggle que le encantaba, con una gran narrativa y que le permitía evadirse de un único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza. Ella.

Se sorprendía a si mismo como estaba siendo la convivencia con ella. Pensaba que ella estaria por todas partes haciendo esas irritables preguntas, tratando de llamar su atención agitando su mano en el aire. Pero no, al parecer la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor había madurado, y no solo mentalmente. Su cuerpo era algo que no había visto ni siquiera desnudo y que lo volvía completamente loco.

Negó con la cabeza, estaba claro que vivir con una mujer no le hacía nada bien a sus hormonas demasiado faltas de placer sexual. Tomó nuevamente aire y se elevó, dejando el libro en la repisa a donde pertenecía. Debía descansar antes de seguir dandole tantas vueltas a aquel pensamiento y más aún al fallo que evidentemente debían tener los espejos aquellos. Albus debía haberlos hecho mal sino nada explicaba que ella pudiera verlos.

Acababa de llegar al pasillo de la plata de arriba donde estaba su cuarto. Pero algo le había impedido avanzar. La puerta del cuarto de baño común estaba ligeramente entreabierta y por ella salía una rendija de luz que sin saber cómo lo llamaba a acercarse y ver lo que había alli. Normalmente ni él ni Hermione usaban aquel baño por miedo a confusiones, pero al acercarse pudo distinguir entre el vaho la inconfundible melena leonina de ella.

Él inmediatamente se retiró de la puerta prohibiendose seguir observandola, respiraba agitado del mismo susto ¿y si lo viera? Seguramente lo echaría a la calle, donde iba a acabar cuando ella se fuera a su trabajo, pero no por ahora. Queria seguir alli mientras pudiera. Pero su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, ya que cuando se fue a dar cuenta estaba de nuevo mirando por aquel ínfimo espacio donde apenas podia distinguir nada.

_Si empujo un poco la puerta nada puede pasar, solo un poco. _Sí, aquello funcionó ya que la puerta se abrió sin hacer sonar la visagras. Su boca se entreabrió automaticamente al verla y por unos segundo se olvido de respirar. Ella se había quedado dormida en la bañera, el agua, probablemente ahora fría, le llegaba hasta el cuello, y las burbujas tapaban la mayoria de su cuerpo. Pero parte de sus pechos flotaba en el agua, mostrando aquella piel blanca y cremosa. Su pequeños pezones de color pardo se destacaban en la piel de color lechoso, estaban fruncidos como una pequeña fruta madura que él quisiera saborear como si fuera a tener el sabor más delicioso de todos. La espuma los rodeaba dandole un aspecto más atractivo aún y él se vio imaginándose como se verían rodeados de nata.

De repente el cuerpo de Hermione se movió en los signos claros de despertar y Severus se encontró completamente paralizado donde estaba. Si ella abriera los ojos lo veria con solo girar su cabeza un poco pero su cuerpo no le respondía, debía huir de alli cuanto antes o su mayor miedo de acabar en la calle con aquellas terribles nevadas y alejado de ella se cumpliría. Pero ella no abrió los ojos pese a estar despierta ahora, y Severus la miró ligeramente aliviado pese a que en cualquier momento ella los podía abrir y todo terminaría.

De repente un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios apenas entreabiertos y él se dió cuenta que una de sus manos, que antes desacansaban en los bordes de la bañera, estaba ahora en uno de aquellos deliciosos pechos, acariciandolo, magreandolo. La boca de Severus fue inmediatamente seca y supo en esos momentos que él no debería estar ahí pese a las negativas de su cuerpo de quedarse. Él no podría verla masturbarse pese a que era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. No se sentía correcto ¿pero cuándo había hecho él lo correcto? ¿Cuando se enamoró de la chica incorrecta en el momento incorrecto y la perdió? ¿Cuando se afilió a un chiflado con cara de serpiente por el mero hecho de sentirse algo realizado en su vida? ¿Cuando espió a Dumbledore y corrió con el cuento Voldemort y logró que su amada muriera por su culpa? ¿Cuando volvió como un niño castigado a Albus y se ofreció espiar a Voldemort solo porque ese loco chiflado la había matado? ¿Cuando trató a Harry como a James amargandole la existencia en el castillo? ¿Cuando aceptó el maldito trato de Narcissa por salvar su propia vida? ¿O Cuando acepto el maldito trato de matar a la persona que más había confiado en él, que mejor lo había tratado?

Él negó con la cabeza, nunca había hecho nada correcto en su vida y ahora...

La mano libre de Hermione se deslizó dentro de agua y gracias al gemido ronco de ella, él supo donde había acabado esa mano.

...ahora no comenzaría a hacerlo.


	11. Necesidades

Hola!

Bien bien, aqui cotinuo con mi amado fic. Siento la tardanza pero ya me conoceis, el tiempo no me abunda y la verdad el poquito que tengo lo dedico a dormir asi que... xD

Igualmente gracias por vuestra paciencia, se agradece mucho, y tambien por vuestra insistencia y amenzanas...no se agradece tanto pero...xD

Sin mas darle las gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, como: Sayuri (L, vampylolita, June Magic, Ayra16, Liz-House, mar 90, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, maricela, Amia Snape, Ixtab-chan, Amelia Badguy, Sasamii, minerva91, MissLupi, luna-maga, Smithaback girl, Ryu, LylaSnape, Daniie Snape Malfoy, eydren snape, Rayle Rickman Snape

Sin mas dilancion... :D

**Capitulo 11: Necesidades**

Nada más ella lo vio entrar supo que quería, había estado pocas veces con él, pero lo sabía leer a la perfección. En un principio ella lo miró perpleja, su mirada reflejaba tantas cosas ajenas al estereotipo que ella tenia en la mente de Severus Snape, que no supo como reaccionar. Sus ojos parecían arder sin llama por el deseo, juraría que en algún momento los había visto llamear incluso, pero no estaba segura si era realmente el reflejo de las luces en su oscura mirada.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro estaba sumido en una mueca que demostraba la necesidad urgente de tomarla allí mismo, en el suelo, en la pared, en la bañera, donde fuera pero YA. Ella no vaciló, nunca lo habría echo, y se elevó caminando hacia él mientras movía sus voluptuosas caderas como hacía siempre. Su mirada no se apartó de la de él y una sonrisa juguetona se instauró en sus labios. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba tener a ese hombre tan poco expresivo mostrándose vulnerable por una vez.

Ella tomó su mano y lo tironeó hacia su cuarto, ahora que estaba más cerca de él pudo comprobar que no solo era su mirada la que ardía, él ardía, su piel estaba tan cálida que casi quemaba. ¿Tanta era la necesidad de aquel hombre?

Llegaron al cuarto contiguo donde ella dormía y sus manos se separaron para que él pudiera comenzar a quitarse aquella ropa que tanto le incomodaba en su visible excitación. Sus manos se movían nerviosas quitando los botones de esa camisa marrón que llevaba que parecía quedarle grande. Los pantalones por su parte le quedaban cortos, como si no fuesen suyos. Le hubiera resultado ridículo si no fuera porque antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él estuvo completamente desnudo delante de ella, impaciente.

Ella viendo lo suficientemente listo que él estaba se tumbó en su cama y lo llamo con la mano, Severus no tardó en situarse encima de ella. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para andarse con jugueteos, ella sabia lo que quería y por sus indicaciones estaba conforme de dárselo Aún así él llevó su mano a su sexo, comprobando si ella estaba lista, podía estar necesitado pero era un caballero.

Se sorprendió, debía admitirlo, no sabia que aquel hombre frío y desconsiderado con unos podía llegar a ser así. Ella estaba lista, claro, él probablemente lo sabía, pero aún así lo había comprobado. Realmente le sorprendía ese hombre.

Lo sintió en su entrada, ardiendo, mientras él sujetaba sus caderas con sus manos igual de ardientes y sudorosas. Con un movimiento fácil, y sin encontrar resistencia alguna, él se deslizó dentro de ella al fin. Sus ojos se cerraron en ese instante y un gemido leve se escapó de su garganta. Nuevamente, siendo caballeroso, la dejó acostumbrarse a sus medidas antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de ella con un ritmo rápido y firme.

No pasó más de veinte minutos antes de que sintiera los principios de su orgasmo, él sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Hacia tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y la verdad su extremo deseo hacia esa maldita exalumna suya lo volvía prácticamente loco. Sabía que ella no llegaría a su orgasmo y al parecer ella lo sabía también, ya que su mano voló para estimular su clítoris mientras él comenzaba a dar golpes cada vez más erráticos dentro de ella. Aun así él terminó antes que ella, soltando un gemido ronco casi animalístico, de liberación y sus labios se movieron con vida propia pronunciando su nombre.

"Hermione"

* * *

Él estaba vestido ya, su garganta estaba seca así que caminó hacia el escritorio de la habitación de ella donde tenía una jarra con agua helada. Notaba la mirada de ella clavada en su espalda, pero no dijo nada, pronto ella preguntaría. Siempre preguntaba.

"¿Quien es ella?" fue su primera pregunta, una pregunta que lo tomó de sorpresa. Él no había dicho nada desde que había llegado ¿Cómo había sabido aquello? "Mencionaste su nombre, Hermione, un nombre extraño"

Él se giró con parsimonia y la miró con su gesto serio acostumbrado, bastante lejos estaba ahora aquel hombre con mirada ardiente que había entrado en su casa hacía escasa media hora. Era sorprendente como él podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, como sus ojos podían pasar de expresar tanto deseo a no expresar prácticamente nada.

"Una mujer" dijo él, obvio, no queriendo dar más datos de los necesarios. Pero ella no se quedaría con solo eso, él sabía lo que tocaba si usaba sus servicios. Había veces que odiaba ser una especie de amigo para ella.

"¿Es con quien vives ahora?" De nuevo una pregunta sorpresa ¿A caso esa mujer además de prostituta era adivina? La ceja se Severus se alzó de forma caprichosa, sin llegar a comprender del todo como ella sabía tanto. "Oh vamos Severus, no soy estúpida, ya no se te ve ni por el banco ni por los callejones. Era eso o que estabas muerto y ya he comprobado que no lo estas"

"Podría haberme buscado un trabajo" comentó él buscando una escusa.

"Ya...y yo también" respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida. Severus se limitó a rodar los ojos y seguir tomando con tranquilidad el agua, ahora que estaba más tranquilo podía pensar con más claridad. Había sido toda una locura salir de casa de Hermione para ir allí, pero sabía que era eso o no se hubiera podido controlar al verla tan accesible en esa bañera. "¿Hasta cuando vivirás con ella?"

"Hasta fin de año" contestó él aun medio pensativo, la verdad ahora que pensaba en ello, seria un palo bastante duro volver a la calle. Ella no podía mantenerlo por siempre y estaba seguro que sus padres no querrían a alguien como él viviendo de ellos por siempre, quizás debía buscar un trabajo o algo donde sacar dinero muggle y poder alquilar un piso o una habitación.

"Eso es dentro de poco" comentó ella caminando hacia su armario y poniéndose una bata que nada dejaba a la imaginación. "Si vuelves a la calle pasate por aquí a saludar"

Era su despedida, él la comprendió y rebuscó el dinero que había robado de Hermione entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta del padre de ésta, pero ella lo paró.

"Hoy invito yo, pero págame cuando el dinero sea tuyo" dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. Severus sonrió levemente.

"Gracias, Samantha, hay veces que pienso que es buen tenerte como amiga" dijo él con ligera diversión. Quizás la próxima vez volvería sin su propio dinero, sobretodo si seguía viviendo con el problema en el que se había convertido Hermione Granger.

* * *

Una hora había pasado desde que se dio cuenta que su invitado no estaba en casa. Ella se había bañado con tranquilidad, relajada, se había vestido y cuando se había ido a dar cuenta él parecía haberse esfumado. Era extraño que se fuera sin avisar, normalmente se iba a dar una vuelta y volvía una hora después, ella supuso que había veces que quería huir de aquel encerramiento. Pero esta vez ni había avisado ni a la hora estaba allí. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

Pensó que quizás se había cansado de ella y se había ido de nuevo a vivir en la calle ¿Tan mala anfitriona había sido que había preferido eso que vivir con ella? Definitivamente Snape era una persona muy extraña si hacia eso, no habían tenido muchos roces y se soportaban, hasta de vez en cuando cuando coincidían en la biblioteca solían tener una discusiones muy agradables sobre cualquier tema.

Pero fue cuando comenzó a pensar lo que ella lo echaría de menos que escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Ella se sintió ponerse nerviosa y una ínfima esperanza le hizo correr hacia la puerta y abrirla para encontrarse cara a cara con ÉL. Ella suspiró aliviada y, más calmada, lo examinó con detalle.

Su pelo estaba algo revuelto, como si hubiese corrido o hecho ejercicio, su ropa lo hacia parecer cómico, demasiado ancha y demasiado corta para un hombre delgado y alto como él, al menos estaba cubierta con un chaquetón grueso que le ocultaba un poco. Aún así ella se apuntó en la cabeza de arreglar un poco de ropa de su padre para él, así evitar que saliera así a la calle. Su rostro estaba extrañamente más relajado de costumbre y la piel de sus mejillas parecía algo rosadas, ella no podría decir si era por el frío que hacía fuera o porque hubiera venido andando. Pero ¿dónde había estado?

"Piensa dejarme congelar aquí afuera" soltó de repente Snape con tono hosco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrojándose levemente lo dejó pasar, había estado contemplándole durante un buen rato sin decir nada. ¡A saber que había pensado él!

"¿Donde ha estado?" pregunto ella una vez Severus se había quitado el abrigo, mostrando su ropa absurda, y la miraba como si le fuese a decir algo. Ahora que se fijaba el parecía tener una revista en su brazo izquierdo.

_He ido a ver a una puta para follarla hasta que se me fuera de la mente la imagen de tu jodido cuerpo deseable y desnudo en el baño. _Hubiera sido una respuesta poco adecuada, era por eso que Severus se había inventado una muy buena escusa para su pequeña escapada a casa de Samantha. Ella nunca se enteraría el porque verdadero de su repentina salida.

"Fui a dar una vuelta y me entretuve al ver esto" dijo tendiéndole la revista que tenía bajo el brazo, titulada _INFOJOBS._ Ella conocía esa revista, era muy conocida en el mundo muggle para buscar trabajos. Te echaba una ayuda si querías empleos de camarero o limpiadora o cosas así sin mucha estabilidad pero ¿para qué la querría Snape?

"¿Necesita un trabajo?" dijo ella con cierto escepticismo, la verdad no se imaginaba a Severus en ningún puesto de trabajo muggle, asustando a los clientes si no hacían las cosas bien y descontando puntos de sus casas. No, Severus nunca podría hacer un trabajo muggle de forma adecuada, probablemente lo despedirían a la primera de cambio.

"¡Claro que necesito un maldito trabajo!" respondió él con cierta indignación "Solo estaré aquí hasta fin de año, como ya sabe, ¿y luego que? ¿Pensaba tirarme a la calle de nuevo?"

"Eh...no...yo..." Vale, debía admitir que eso no lo había pensado, ella solo se concentraba en que tenía un invitado allí hasta fin de año, un invitado al que se sentía terriblemente atraída y que era ni más ni menos su antiguo Profesor de Pociones, dado por muerto tras la guerra. Ella no había tenido tiempo para pensar aquello, pero ahora que lo meditaba con más claridad, debía darle la razón a él.

Sus padres volverían de sus vacaciones y ella no quería que supieran que un hombre había estado compartiendo su casa, un hombre desconocido para ellos. Él debía buscar una casa y un trabajo para no volver a vivir en la calle, ella no lo permitiría, le pagaría si hacía falta. Aunque estaba segura que Severus no aceptaría su dinero.

"Veo..." el tono de Severus sonó dañado, como si hubiera esperado otra reacción de ella, pero su expresión más bien parecía molesta. Se giró de repente alejándose de ella caminando hacia no sé donde y ella por instinto lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole su avance.

"Espera...¿encontró algo?" dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente. Severus se limitó a mirar su mano apretando su brazo y luego a ella, negando con la cabeza "Le ayudare, venga"

Ella lo soltó y se dirigió en dirección contraria, hacia el salón donde la televisión estaba encendida dejando suponer que ella había estado allí antes de que él llegase. Severus la siguió tras una breve vacilación y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a aquella "caja tonta" mientras ella tomaba uno de esos...¿cómo los había llamado ella? ¿Obturadores? ¿Cortuladores? ¿Robtuladores? Y marcaba de vez en cuando con un circulo alguno de los anuncios.

Una vez terminada la tarea se giró hacia él con una sonrisa tímida, la verdad buscar trabajo muggle para él no iba a ser tarea fácil. Apenas había encontrado allí algo en lo que pudiera siquiera comenzar a trabajar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó él impaciente ya. Hermione abrió por el principio la revista y comenzó.

"¿Basurero?" preguntó ella, era el primer anuncio marcado.

"Suficiente basura durante estos tres años...no" ella siguió con la siguiente pagina.

"¿Camarero?"

"Me despedirían el primer día, no pienso cortarme el pelo ni ponerme a servir a gente estúpida y malcriada" ella suspiró, sí, seria muy difícil encontrarle trabajo. Miró el siguiente empleo que había marcado y lo tachó sin consultarle, tampoco serviría para dependiente de una tienda.

"¿Empleado de mantenimiento?"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó él con una ceja alzada.

"Uhm...pues es en una comunidad de vecinos...te encargarías de arreglar los problemas eléctricos, con el ascensor, las puertas..."

"Debe bromear...¡no sé ni colocar una lombilla!"

"Bombilla" le corrigió ella "Si, supongo que no estas capacitado para el puesto"

"Supones bien...continua" Ella soltó un nuevo suspiró y durante un minuto completo se dedicó a tachar la mayoría de los trabajos que había señalado. Nada de electricidad, ni de mecánica, ni de relaciones sociales, ni de servicio...

"Pinche!" dijo de repente ella al leer el ultimo de los anuncios marcados. Severus la miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender en que consistía ese extraño trabajo. "Uhm...ayudante de cocina"

"Me pasará lo mismo que de camarero, Srta Granger" dijo él con tono cansado, al parecer ese era el ultimo anuncio que ella había marcado, sus esperanzas se acababan de esfumar en menos de cinco minutos.

"Pero aquí puede cogerse el pelo con una red o un gorro...y no hace falta que vea a quien sirve...ademas cocina muy bien y la practica con las pociones le hace un buen manipulador de alimentos"

"Es absurdo, me negaran nada mas me vean" gruñó él, negativo.

"Oh vamos...preséntese a la selección nada más...es esta tarde" él la miró y suspiró, quizás podría haber una mínima esperanza aún.

"De acuerdo...pero ya verás como tengo razón"

"Seguro que no"

* * *

Severus se miró por enésima vez al espejo y bufó nuevamente, su vestimenta era impecable, llevaba un traje azul marino del padre de Hermione modificado para que se amoldara a su cuerpo a la perfección. Una camisa blanca, impoluta, y unos zapatos negros y brillantes, acompañaban el atuendo. Ninguna corbata, pese a que ella le había insistido.

"¿Esta listo?" Su voz se escuchó tras la puerta.

"Supongo" dijo con cierto desánimo. No tenia ninguna esperanza de aquella entrevista de trabajo, pero pese a esto estaba nervioso como un primer año frente a sus primeros exámenes. Nunca había tenido una entrevista de trabajo, no le había hecho falta cuando consiguió su puesto de Pociones, Albus lo quería vigilar y solo cuestionó su lealtad.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ella pasó, pero después no escuchó sonido alguno, algo extrañado se giró y la encontró plantada en la puerta mirándolo con una expresión atónita Hasta con cara de besugo la encontraba hermosa, debía tener algún problema.

"Admiro su capacidad de expresión" comentó él de forma sarcástica, ella cerró la boca y se sonrojó ¿Se acababa de quedar mirándolo boquiabierta? No había podido controlarlo, ese traje le quedaba perfecto. Estaba segura que le darían el trabajo.

"Disculpe, profesor, pero no acostumbro a verle así" contestó ella sintiendo sus mejillas aún arder más. Severus rodó los ojos y tomó los folios que ella había escrito con esa maquina extraña que ella llamaba Ordenador.

"Curriculum Vitae" él la miró confuso

"Se supone que ahí pones tus datos, tu experiencia laboral y la académica" explicó ella como si de un alumno suyo se tratase, o pero aún, de aquellos cabezahuecas de Potter y Weasley.

"¿Estudié en el Colegio de Wellinton y trabajé en otros bares como pinche?" dijo él con cierta diversión ¿La buena de Hermione Granger mintiendo por él?

"Uh...bueno...no podía dejarlo vacío" se excusó ella, manteniendo el color rojo de sus mejillas, del cual Severus se sentía muy orgulloso.

* * *

"_SIGUIENTE!"_

La voz sonó por el altavoz y automáticamente un chico escuálido tembló y entró por la puerta misma que otro salía como si de una bala se tratase. Definitivamente Hermione después de esperar media hora allí comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, Severus por su parte seguía tranquilo, confiado en que nunca lo cogerían.

"_SIGUIENTE!"_

Ese ultimo chico salió llorando, había sido el que menos había tardado en salir, definitivamente debía haberlo hecho muy mal. Ella vio a Severus elevarse y caminar hacia la puerta, lo siguió pero antes de entrar él la miró.

"Para darte apoyo" Se excusó ella, se encogió de hombros y la dejó acompañarlo.

Al llegar a la sala una chica con un aspecto estirado, vestida en traje de chaqueta y con el ceño tan fruncido como sus labios se sentaba detrás de una mesa de madera oscura en medio del cuarto. Delante de la mesa había un par de sillas y tres estanterías llenas de libros completaban el pequeño cuarto. Hermione estaba seguro que Severus también pensaba lo mucho que aquella chica se parecía a Minerva McGonagall.

Valeria Tinkson, nada mas ver al hombre entrar y a aquella chica con el pelo parecido a un arbusto, torció su rostro y revisó nuevamente el curriculum. Todo parecía bien, él tenia experiencia en el puesto y algunos estudios. Su porte era elegante pero su pelo y su rostro serio no eran el adecuado ¡Qué diría el _Monsieur_ Pierre si lo contratase!

Ambos se sentaron frente a ella y la miraron esperando que ella comenzara. Sería rápido, una frase previamente entrenada y listo, esperaba que el siguiente sirviera o pronto aparecería por allí _Monsieur_ y ella sería la despedida esta vez.

"Señor..." Ella leyó de nuevo el nombre, Severus Snape, su nombre parecía hablar de su rostro "Snape. He leído su curriculum y he de decirle que esta muy bien su experiencia, pero he de comunicarle que no es usted el perfil que buscamos"

Ella miró su rostro sorprendida por su carencia de expresividad, como si aquello no le hubiera afectado en absoluto, casi como si se esperase su respuesta. Quizás él no expresaba nada porque la chica parecía expresarlo por los dos, su rostro apenado y sus ojos apagados lo decían todo. Al parecer el hombre pese a no ser un guapo tenía a su lado a alguien que lo quería. Bueno, estaba segura que encontraría algo con tal curriculum...si solo se hubiera cortado el pelo...

De repente la puerta se abrió con un sonoro portazo que asustó a todos los presentes, un hombre alto y delgado con cara de pocos amigos entró y se dirigió hacia Valeria en zancadas enormes proporcionadas por sus piernas kilométricas. Hermione lo reconoció al instante, era el famoso cocinero francés Pierre Benoit. Sus esperanzas, si aún había alguna, se esfumaron al instante, aquel hombre tan perfeccionista nunca contrataría a Severus.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" un susurro se escuchó en su oreja bajo la inconfundible voz de Severus, ella asintió y se elevó antes de que Pierre hablase.

"¡Valeria espero que ellos sean los pinches contratados!" gritó a la pobre chica asustada que negó y luchó por encontrar su voz.

"N-no, _Monsieur_" dijo ella con voz inestable.

"¡Allí fuera no queda nadie! ¡Y necesito un pinche YA!" Pierre se giró por primera vez hacia la pareja allí sentada, examinándolos. Necesitaba un pinche para esta tarde, su anterior pinche había dimitido de forma voluntaria y el anterior a este también, y el otro y así desde que él tenia uso de razón. Ahora nadie se presentaba a sus casting y los pocos acababan por ser despedidos por Valeria, tan estricta como él.

Se preguntó cuál seria de los dos el que se había presentado al casting. La chica era joven y con rostro expresivo, su pelo seria realmente un problema en la cocina y parecía demasiado sensible para aguantarle. El hombre a su lado era totalmente diferente, su porte era elegante y seria, casi imponente, su rostro parecía no expresar nada y eso que acababan de rechazar a su novia como pinche. Pierre estaba seguro que no era él quien se había presentado, un hombre como él seguro que tendría un trabajo con más nivel.

"Pero _Monsieur_ todos los candidatos no entraban en el perfil" se excusó ella, de repente la mirada de Pierre se fijó en el ultimo curriculum sorprendido con la foto que estaba en él. Era la de aquel hombre serio. Los ojos de Pierre parecieron brillar con la ilusión. Se giró nuevamente hacia la pareja, su rostro ahora profería un aura diferente, alegre pero Valeria conocía esa mirada maquiavélica. Él planeaba algo.

"Señor, me sorprende que alguien como usted parece se haya presentado a este trabajo" comenzó, ahora que lo analizaba el hombre parecía querer irse de allí y recriminarle a la chica que lo hubiera obligado a ir a la entrevista. De echo estaba seguro que si ahora le daban el trabajo él no lo aceptaría, estaba seguro que no quería ser un segundo plato. "Usted es demasiado elegante para un trabajo como éste, es por eso que mi secretaria Valeria ha pensado que usted no encaja en el perfil...pero el jefe aquí soy yo no cree?"

Severus asintió con el rostro casi más inexpresivo que antes, él sabía lo que aquel capullo hacía, él mismo muchas veces había usado esa estrategia con muchas personas anteriormente. Pero aquel hombre debía esforzarse mucho más, él no era un hombre de segundas oportunidades, pese a que estaba seguro que Hermione se escandalizaría si rechazaba aquel trabajo.

"Yo soy quien decide aquí y la verdad, creo que Valeria ha hecho un error con usted" siguió Pierre al no obtener ningún resultado por parte del hombre "Quiero contratarle, y no quiero que piense que es porque necesito urgentemente un pinche...lo quiero porque veo con su experiencia que usted será un buen pinche para mi restaurante ¿Que piensa, Sr Snape?"

"Pienso que si sigue con su adulación me hará vomitar" dijo con aquella voz cargada de desprecio tan significativa de él. Hermione se escandalizó, Pierre Benoit le ofrecía un trabajo y Severus tenia el descaro no solo de rechazarlo sino de insultarlo con ese tono tan...Snape. La cara de Pierre lo decía todo, si antes habían sido disimuladamente rechazados ahora estaba segura que llamarían a los de seguridad para que les dieran una patada en el culo.

Pero de repente Pierre soltó una carcajada y miró sonriente a Severus que se limitó a alzar una ceja.

"Esta bien, Sr Snape, veo que usted no se dejará engañar tan pronto" dijo aún risueño "¿Aceptaría si le hago una prueba practica?"

"¿En que consistiría?" dijo Severus más de acuerdo con aquello. Al menos ese capullo vería realmente sus capacidades y no solo lo contraría por que llevase un buen traje y en su curriculum pusiera muchas mentiras.

"En preparar un plato de mi creación" dijo éste sabiendo que él no aceptaría nada que fuese fácil. Snape se elevó y asintió.

"Bien ¿a qué espera?" dijo con cierta impaciencia, Pierre volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

"Dicen que la impaciencia es un defecto...pero yo lo considero una necesidad en mi trabajo. Los clientes nunca tienen" dijo caminando hacia otra puerta al fondo que comunicó de forma directa al restaurante que parecía esperar algún recibimiento importante "Mañana es fin de año, casi 100 personas se concentrarán aquí después de las 12 campanadas para cenar"

Nadie dijo nada, fascinados por la decoración mitológica del local. Pierre los llevó a la cocina y comenzó a enseñarle a Severus de forma rápida donde se encontraban los ingredientes que mas o menos necesitaría y los instrumentos de cocina. Una vez finalizado le entregó un papel con la receta.

"Tiene 15 minutos que comienzan ahora" dijo serio y se apartó dejando a Severus trabajar y se puso al lado de Hermione, observando.

Severus con parsimonia tomo la rejilla que le había dado y protegió su pelo, se quitó la chaqueta, se remangó y comenzó a trabajar. Teniendo buena memoria recordó al instante donde estaban las ollas, cogió una de mediano tamaño y la llenó de agua, poniéndola en el fuego. Tras esto tomó uno de los cuchillos pequeños desechándolo al instante por no estar lo suficientemente afilado, tomo el segundo y notándolo mejor comenzó a cortar los ingredientes mientras esperaba al agua hervir.

Pierre cada vez se alegraba más de su adquisición, ahora que se fijaba las manos de Snape eran finas pero firmes, tomaba el cuchillo como si fuese un apéndice más de su mano, sin vacilar ¿Qué hacía ese desperdicio de la naturaleza sin trabajo? Ahora realmente eso no le importaba, era suyo y no lo dejaría escapar. Aquella prueba era simplemente para no tener a un trabajador descontento. El ego era algo que Pierre respetaba.

Tras 5 minutos los ingredientes ya hervían a fuego lento en la cazuela mientras Severus seguía las instrucciones para hacer una salsa que Pierre había llamado "Ail blanc" o Ajo Blanco. Aquella salsa era difícil de hacer ya que necesitaba de paciencia para conseguir la consistencia perfecta. Pero a él le sobraba, uno no aguantaba 6 horas dando clase a niños incompetentes durante años y no se volvía paciente.

Pierre sonrió cuando antes de que acabasen los 15 minutos que él había dado, Snape terminó el plato y recogió todo lo que había manchado, dejándolo en el lavabo. Pierre no pudo hacer otra cosa que aplaudir con entusiasmo e ir a probar lo que él sabía que sabría perfecto, tal y como supo.

"Fantástico, Sr Snape ¿Acepta ahora ser mi pinche?" dijo tendiéndole la mano, queriendo sellar el trato.

"Solo si no me obligas a llamarte _Monsieur_"

* * *

"...y cuando le dijiste eso sobre lo de _Monsieur_! Estuviste genial!"

Hermione llevaba hablando con rapidez y demasiada efusividad desde que habían salido del restaurante, diciendo lo increíble que había estado y demás adjetivos que hacían a su ego incharse demasiado. Severus permanecía en silencio, escuchándola con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La verdad es que uno no podría decir si era por el frío del ambiente o por la poca costumbre que tenía a recibir halagos.

La verdad era que había aceptado aquel trabajo por ella, si hubiera sido por él habría mandado muy lejos al tal Pierre. Que según ella era un cheff muy famoso en el mundo muggle, algo que él no llegaba a comprender ¿Quien se hacía famoso por cocinar platos a lo Molly Weasley? Al menos habían conseguido su objetivo, ¿quién le iba a decir que sus años como fabricante de pociones le iban a servir en el mundo muggle? Solo había un pequeño fallo, Hermione debía de enseñarle a manejar aquellos trastos eléctricos que tenían en la cocina.

"HERMIONE!"

De repente una voz ronca les hizo pararse y girarse. Un hombre que parecía que se iba a desintegrar en cualquier momento hacia señas a la castaña mientras dejaba unas pesadas cajas en un coche tan antiguo como él. Hermione sonrió pareciendo reconocerle y se acercó a él, Severus se limitó a seguirla.

"Buddy!" dijo ella llegando a él y dándole un afectuoso abrazo que le hizo arder de celos al instante, cosa que le confundió ¡Por Merlín era un viejo decrépito! Su mente pareció contestarle. Era un hombre al fin y al cabo.

"Hermione, querida, pensé que estabas trabajando en ese colegio en Escocia" dijo el hombre con su voz ronca, tan gastada como él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con el ceño levemente fruncido "¿Quién es este caballero que te acompaña?"

"Es un amigo, Buddy" dijo ella restándole importancia, no queriendo explicar demasiado "Paso las vacaciones en casa de mis padres por eso estoy aquí"

"Pero tus padres están de viajes ¿estas sola?" dijo dándole a Snape una nueva mirada ceñuda, aquel hombre parecía querer mucho a Hermione.

"No, Severus está viviendo conmigo...mientras buscamos un piso para él...se acaba de mudar a Londres" dijo ella inventándose por el camino, si aquel hombre no hubiera tenido el cerebro de un Hufflepuff se hubiera dado cuenta fácilmente de la mentira de ella. "¿Que haces tu con todas esas cajas?"

"Me mudo, mi hijo dice que no puedo vivir solo" se quejó el viejo, Severus casi suspiró con el cambio de tema "Ya sabes, la vejez...Así que me obliga a alquilar mi piso e irme con él a las afueras"

"¿Tienes ya a alguien para alquilar? Preguntó ella. Severus la miró con curiosidad, casi conociendo las intenciones de ella, la verdad aquel piso estaba cerca del restaurante de Pierre.

"No recién ahora iba a poner el anuncio" contesto él no conociendo las intenciones de ella.

"Podríamos echarle un vistazo" intentó Hermione, pero aquello fue un error, Buddy se percato de lo que quería conseguir ella y su ceño se acentuó. Él no quería a aquel hombre oscuro y severo en su piso, seguro que era una especie de fanático de alguna secta donde sacrificaban a jóvenes vírgenes. Su cara lo decía todo.

"Bueno...tengo que ir con mi hijo...y..."

"Hermione, querida, no atosigues al pobre hombre. Ya miraremos otro piso, no hay prisa, seguiré viviendo contigo mientras" dijo Severus en un perfecto ronroneo seductor que hizo a Hermione arder por dentro y que también tuvo su efecto en el viejo.

"Quizás podría enseñarlo rápidamente y lo hablaré con mi hijo ahora" añadió rápido mirando desconfiado a Severus. Seguro que en su lista de vírgenes a sacrificar Hermione era la primera. Él lo iba a impedir.

"Oh, Buddy...no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco" dijo ella dándole otro abrazo.

"Venga subamos"


	12. Bonne Année

Bla, bla, bla...si, estas son mis escusas esta vez jaja. No, en serio. Estoy de examenes finales, si hay suerte el dia 25 de este mes me graduare y creanme ando estudiando _a full!_ Espero que me comprendan y perdonen la espera. Prometo no defraudarles con este capitulo :D

Sin más muchas gracias a: megumisakura, Amia Snape, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Liz House, Cleoru Misumi, minerva91, mordred6, Daniie Snape Malfoy, MariSeverus, Eydren Snape, Ryu, Sayuri Hasekura, Smithback, Eileen Prince Snape, mar 90, Snaluck, Jean Slytherin, AnHi, luna maga, QUITES.

:D Gracias a todos por seguir ahi y comentar. Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo.

**CAPITULO 12: Bonne Année**

_31 de Diciembre_

Hermione miró su copa de vino y suspiró, ella bien sabia que las doce de la mañana no era una buena hora para beber pero era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Siempre bebia una copa del mejor vino que tuviera a mano cuando se sentía triste y sola. Era como ahora se sentía en aquella casa.

Desde que había recogido a Severus de las calles nunca se había sentido como ahora, pero después de que éste encontrara trabajo y Buddy le dejara instalarse, él apenas estaba allí. Y era algo que no comprendía porque Pierre le había dicho que su trabajo comenzaría después de las vacaciones, el 2 de Enero y Snape le había dicho a Buddy que se mudaría también el día dos ¿Qué hacía entonces fuera?

Él le había dicho que no comprara nada para fin de año, que él se encargaba de la cena, pero no le había pedido dinero por lo tanto no entendía cómo pensaba comprar las cosas ¿Acaso las robaría? O quizás tenía una forma de conseguir dinero ¿cómo sino había sobrevivido esos tres años en la calle sin morir de hambre? Pero esa mañana él había salido con la ropa "transformada" de su padre, no era buena ropa para pedir limosna, era más bien ropa para ir a algun sitio importante, a trabajar o incluso para salir a cenar con una mujer hermosa en el brazo.

De repente, Hermione cayó en la cuenta. ¡SEVERUS SNAPE SE ESTABA PROSTITUYENDO!

* * *

Severus suspiró y miró nuevamente la hora. Eran las seis de la tarde y aún no había comprado nada. Llevaba trabajando desde las ocho de la mañana sin parar y se sentía agotado. Ni siquiera había comido bien, un bocata rápido y a seguir con sus tareas. Le resultaban fácil, no era nuevo en eso.

La caldera. _Olla, Snape, los muggles le dicen olla._ La olla, hervía a fuego lento. Según le había dicho Pierre ese sería el ultimo plato que prepararía hoy y aquel preciado dinero sería suyo. No había sido tan mala idea aceptar la oferta de Pierre de trabajar esos días extras para echarle una mano en la preparación de la fiesta de fin de año del restaurante. Había trabajado mucho y de forma agotadora sin apenas tener tiempo para él mismo y sabía que Hermione sospechaba que algo pasaba. Él no le había dicho nada, todo sería una sorpresa para un especial fin de año donde le daría las gracias por todo. Sería su despedida ya que sabía que nada más ella volviera al Mundo Mágico de nuevo todo acabaría.

Aquel cronómetro que Pierre le había dado sonó despertándole de sus pensamientos que había derivado en Hermione para no variar, y lo hizo concentrarse en el plato que tenía hirviendo en la cald...en la olla. Paró el fuego y olisqueó el humo. Faltaba un poco de sal y todo estaría listo para esa noche. Severus sonrió quizás podía pedirle un favor a Pierre ahora que le debía una.

Tomó la olla y la puso en la mesa junto al otro centenar de ollas que había preparado entre ayer y hoy, y se dispuso a buscar al cocinero. Adoraba aquella idea que burbujeaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Las seis, eran las seis de la tarde y Severus aún no había aparecido. Llevaba diez horas fuera y ni siquiera sabia si había comido o qué hacía fuera. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo realmente? Él había dicho que se iba a dar una vuelta, pero nadie da una vuelta de diez horas. Además, dentro de poco sería fin de año y, tal y como él le había dicho, él debía encargarse de la cena.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Y si él hubiera ido a robar comida y la policía lo había detenido? Cosechando esa idea en su mente se elevó y caminó hacia el teléfono. _Nueve...uno..._De repente la puerta se escuchó y unos pasos acercarse al salón. Ella entrecerró los ojos...Severus no se salvaría de una buena bronca.

Nada más poner un pie en esa casa él supo que algo andaba mal, y probablemente era su culpa. Llevaba "desaparecido" diez horas y estaba seguro que Hermione no lo había pasado nada bien y se habría temido lo peor. Lo que le extrañaba es no haberse encontrado a la policía allí en la casa buscando pistas de él como en las películas muggles que ella veía.

"Hola..." dijo al verla sentada en el sofá, frente a una copa de vino intacta. No estaba aún vestida para fin de año ya que solo llevaba unos vaqueros de esos apretados que siempre usaban los muggles y un jersey de cuello alto. Él por su parte iba con el traje marrón de su padre y con el pelo recogido en una cola baja, la que siempre usaba cuando trabajaba para manejarse mejor con la red que debía ponerse en el pelo. Ella se giró hacia él visiblemente molesta.

"¿Hola? He estado apunto de llamar a la policía y cuando llegas solo dices 'hola' ¡¿Puedes creer que es normal?" gritó ella de repente, elevándose "¡He estado muy preocupada por ti, Snape!"

Aquel grito lo cogió por sorpresa, y al parecer a él no fue el unico sorprendido por su reacción. Hermione se había tapado la boca después de darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Severus no sabía como interpretar aquello, sabía que la chica le había prestado mucha ayuda con su integración social al mundo muggle pero no sabía que realmente ella le había tomado algo de cariño. Extrañamente le gustaba aquello, era difícil sentir aquel deseo hacia ella y saber que nunca será correspondido ni siquiera con amistad. Ahora, bien, ahora había una ínfima esperanza.

"Uh...yo...lo siento...no quise preocuparla, Srta Granger" dijo el llamándola aún de 'usted' pese a que ella lo había tuteado anteriormente. Él dio un paso hacia ella y suspiró tratando de centrarse un poco. "Prometo que esto tiene una explicación...vamos a vestirnos para la cena"

Ella lo miró incrédula ¿Realmente ella acababa de confesar aquello? Y él había parecido sorprendido al principio pero nuevamente su rostro se había vuelto insondable. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Y ¿cómo que le explicaría luego? ¡Ella no pensaba vestirse para tomar una cena invisible! No estaban en el mundo de Peter Pan donde podían comer con la imaginación.

"¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?" le espetó ella tomando su brazo para impedirle avanzar. Su mirada era fría y visiblemente molesta. "¿La cena que no has preparado?"

"Srta Granger, primero deje de tutearme" comenzó él con tono de reproche. "Y segundo, si le he dicho que yo me encargo de la cena...yo me encargo de ella ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió, fue a decir algo pero con un bufido se marchó de allí alejándose con pasos forzados. Severus suspiró, esperaba que la sorpresa le gustaba o iba a ser un duro final de año para él.

* * *

Se miró al espejo una y otra vez, su vestido de gala negro no era nada ostentoso, era simple pero le daba un "toque" elegante, además se ajustaba a sus curvas dándole un aspecto coqueto nada presuntuoso. Ella no llegaba a comprender por qué se había puesto aquel traje para una simple cena en casa con Severus, viendo el fin de año en la televisión ya que seguro que ni irían al BigBen. No había nada especial en aquel plan, sin embargo ella estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez que fue a una clase en su primer año. _¿La besaría él?_ Hermione se negó a si misma, las películas americanas le estaban haciendo mucho daño.

Ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, Severus no parecía sentir deseo alguno hacia ella, aquel sueño que ella le había visto tener solo había sido eso mismo, un sueño y desde entonces él no había mostrado nada con respecto a ella. A excepción del día que habían visto a Buddy, cuando le había llamado "querida", pero algo le decía que era una estratagema Slytherin que había funcionado a la perfección. Sí, definitivamente él solo había tenido un sueño erótico con ella. Era razonable ya que con total probabilidad ella había sido la única mujer, o incluso la única persona, que lo había tratado bien en años. Ella era joven y atenta con él. Solo una fantasía más en su subconsciente. Una que estaba segura que él odiaba tener.

Ella suspiró, aquello le dolía más de lo que debería, dejando el tema a un lado decidió dejar de estirar el momento de encontrárselo. Debía bajar y encontrarse de una vez a Severus y su "cena invisible" ¿Qué comerían ellos si él no había tocado la cocina ni siquiera cuando había llegado? Rió ¿Habría comprado comida para llevar? ¿Comerían acaso comida china?...Esperaba que no.

Bajó por las escaleras haciendo tocar sus tacones con la madera del suelo. Cuando llegó abajo se sorprendió. Todo estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Algo iba mal. ¿Dónde estaba Severus? Ella lo había escuchado bajar hacia allí pero luego no había escuchado nada más así que se supuso que la estaba esperando ¿Habría entrado alguien? Ella fue a decir su nombre cuando de repente sintió una mano en su boca y otra en su cintura, y una sensación como de meterse en un túnel giratorio. ¡La estaban desapareciendo!

* * *

De repente cuando ya no tenía aquella sensación pudo distinguir perfectamente la brisa dandole en la cara. Ella se estemeció y se cubrió con los brazos. No habia tomado nada de abrigo pensando que no saldrían de allí pero Severus la había sorprendido con aquello. Un momento ¿donde estaban y porqué aún ella solo veía negro? Su mano voló hacia sus ojos descubriendo que llevaba una venda ¿cuando se la había puesto él? Y repentinamente sintió miedo ¿Acababa de ser ella secuestrada?

"Tenga paciencia, Srta Granger" se escuchó la voz de Severus a su lado, lo que la hizo calmarse de forma visible, haciendola soltar el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que sostenía hasta ahora. Aliviada de que al menos si la habia secuestrado había sido alguien de confianza. Al estar con los ojos tapados sus sentidos parecieron sobreactivarse y ella se vio en la necesidad de usarlos para calmar su curiosidad.

Oía sonidos a su espalda, pasos y algunos ruidos ínfimos que ella no reconoció, ella los asoció a Severus y siguió tratando de escuchar algo. La brisa corría por lo que estaban en el exterior, pero no había ningun sonido de coches o de cualquier cosa que le indicase que estaban en Londres o por lo menos en la ciudad ¿La habría llevado Severus a las afueras de la ciudad londinense? ¿A un pueblo en el campo? ¿A la montaña? ¿A la playa?

Abrió sus fosas nasales para oler el ambiente. No podía detectar la salinidad del aire que le dijera que estaban en la playa o incluso aquel aire puro inconfundible de la montaña. Era como estar en Londres pero sin ruido alguno. ¿Habría puesto Severus un encanto silenciador? De repente un rico olor comenzó a llegar a sus fosas nasales. Comida. Al parecer la cena estaba lista y eso parecía ser lo que Severus había estado haciendo todo el dia. Ella lo agradeció, su mente ya habia pensado lo peor.

"¿Profesor?" hacía tiempo que no escuchaba nada a sus espaldas y comenzaba a preocuparse.

"¿Si?" su voz en su oído, tan cercana y sugerente le hizo dar un respingo asustado. Sintió como él luchaba con el nudo de la venda en su cabeza antes de quitarsela completamente. Lo primero que ella vio fue total oscuridad y de forma inconsciente sus manos buscaron otra venda que no existía. Sus ojos buscaron algo de referencia mientras se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Podía distinguir unas luces al fondo. Ella miró a su alrededor, parecían estar sobre una estructura de hierro.

"Profesor ¿donde estamos?" dijo ella con cierta duda, aún no se habia girado para mirarlo, demasiado curiosa por saber antes donde estaban.

"Acerquese hacia la barandilla y mire por ella" le dijo empujandola levemente en su espalda. Ella incitada por aquel toque di unos pasos más y miró. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ante la hermosa vista.

Una ciudad enorme se cernía a sus pies, las luces lo iluminaban todo, estaban demasiado altos para distinguir a personas pero parecía que habia muchas a los pies de aquella estructura y si se fijaba mejor en aquella estructura parecía haber más gente que ellos, pero mucho más abajo. Ahora comprendía porque no podía oir ningun sonido de cuidad. Estaban demasiado lejos para ello. Demasiado altos. Quizás en aguna torre. ¿Pero donde había torres tan altas y hechas de hierro?

Y como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido encima de ella, como en los comics, ella calló en la cuenta de donde estaban y se pegó mucho más a la barandilla dandose cuenta que aquellos jardines que estaban a sus pies eran los Campos Elíseos, lo que significaba que donde estaban montados era la Torre Eiffel y ellos estaban en...

"¡PARIS!" ella gritó de repente, girandose y encontrandose cara a cara con el hombre que acababa de cumplir uno de sus sueños. No pudo contenerse y lo abrazó de forma efusiva. No podía creer que él hubiera hecho aquel esfuerzo de aparecerse alli para cumplir aquel deseo que ella le habia mencionado una sola vez. Al rato y pasada la efusividad sintió su cuerpo rigido bajo el suyo y lo soltó, lo miró sonrojada. "Perdone, señor"

"Veo que le gustó la sorpresa" dijo él no pudiendo disimular un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si ella supiese el esfuerzo infrahumano que acababa de hacer para no abrazarla por aquella cintura vestida con ese traje delicioso. Esperaba que no hubiera momentos como éste en toda la noche o juraba no poder controlarse.

"Si, mucho...yo...no tengo palabras...muchas gracias" ella balbuceaba palabras nerviosas siendo consciente de su propio nerviosimo ya que sus manos temblaban. Por primera vez se fijó en el hombre que tenía delante y el color de sus mejillas se hizo pasó de un rosado a un profundo tono rojizo. El traje que llevaba parecía hecho a su medida, al contrario que los de su padre, era de un azul marino casi negro que remarcaba su figura dandole un aspecto tremendamente elegante. Parecía ser de un material caro. Su pelo habia sido recogido en una cola baja dejando que todos los ángulos de su cara se remarcasen. Afortunadamente esos días con ella habían llenado un poco sus rasgos extremadamente delgados y afilados. Sus ojos se veían claramente, amplios y tan oscuros que cualquier persona se perdería en ellos.

"Aún queda la cena" dijo él tendiendole la mano como un caballero para acompañarla a la mesa, ésta sin dudar siquiera la tomó con cierta delicadeza y demasiado nerviosismo, y se dejó guiar. A cada paso que daban el olor de la comida se iba haciendo más agradable y ella no pudo evitar jadear cuando llegaron a la mesa con tan hermosa y, a la vez, simple decoración.

La mesa era de madera oscura, con un mantel de tela blanca y dos candelabros de plata, o esa es la impresión que daba. En el centro un jarrón con una sola rosa roja le daba un toque romántico que Hermione nunca se hubiera esperado de alguien como él.

"He de admitir que la mesa la decoró Pierre, espero que le guste" dijo él con cierto nerviosismo. La verdad le había parecido demasiado excesivo los candelabros y la rosa pero el chef había insistido tanto que no se había podido negar.

"¿Pierre? ¿Has estado con Pierre?" preguntó ella extrañada. Severus asintió con media sonrisa en su rostro.

"He estado trabajando extra" comentó simple antes de tironearla de la mano para sentarse en la mesa, comportandose como tal caballero le retiró la silla para que esta se sentase. Hermione lo miró queriendo acallar sus dudas pero le dio una leve sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa, Severus se vio visiblemente más aliviado con su ausencia de preguntas así que ella decidió investigar más tarde.

Lo vio irse hacia una segunda mesa, más alargada, donde estaban los platos en bandejas tapadas, como en los restaurantes para ricos, tal y como lo servían en el restaurante de Pierre. Algo le decia que todo había sido planeado por ambos y eso le agradaba, Severus había estado ausente estos días pero con un motivo muy alejado de lo que ella pensaba. Él no la odiaba.

"Pensaba no dar nada más comenzar el entrante, pero vamos tarde" dijo con cierto reproche, la verdad es que ella había tardado mucho en arreglarse, pero no debia echarle a ella la culpa, al fin y al cabo ella pensaba que no iban a salir a ningun sitio. Mientras ella pensaba Severus se había acercado con el plato en aquella bandeja de plata y lo había colocado en el centro de la mesa, quitando el ofensivo jarrón con la rosa, de paso. "Espero que le guste, madame" dijo con leve tono divertido levantando la tapa y mostrando el plato.

Ella lo miró con cierta curiosidad, en aquel plato redondo había pequeñas bolas del tamaño de medio puño de aspecto delicioso, como unos "minipasteles", pero sinceramente no tenía ninguna idea de que era. Severus la miró espectante y ella puso cara compungida.

"Se llaman Gougerès" dijo él con perfecta pronunciación francesa "Son pasteles hechos de pasta choux mezclada con queso Gruyère, es tipico de la comida francesa"

Comida griega, comida francesa ¿Luego qué? Ella no podía creerse que ese hombre que tenía delante, vestido con aquella ropa elegante y cara, era aquel Profesor Snape con sus trajes de murcielago ondeando a su paso que había aterrorizado alumnos con sus palabras ácidas y duras. Si aquel hombre cambiaba tanto en la intimidad ¿Cómo sería en la cama?

"¿Srta Granger?" Hermione agitó su cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos lascivos de ésta ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella estaba prometida con Ron, no debía pensar en otro hombre de esa manera y menos en aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella con expresion extrañada.

"Disculpe, profesor" dijo ella con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tomando uno de los gougerès y comenzando a comer de forma distraída. Severus la miró extrañado, sabía que su mente habia comenzado a divagar de repente cortandole la conversacion. Él se habia controlado tremendamente para no entrar en su mente y ver qué era lo que ella pensaba. Ahora, nuevamente, parecía ida.

* * *

Tras una exquisita bouillabaisse de primer plato; un delicioso pôchouse, estofado de pescado en vino tinto, como segundo; y unos crêpes de dulce de leche y platano tradicionales completando la cena francesa, Severus y ella se encontraban ahora mirando las hermosas vistas de la cuidad completa.

En un principio la conversación habia sido escasa, a la mente de Hermione le había costado bajar a la tierra y pisar suelo firme, pero cuando el silencio incómodo fue roto, la charla había fluido de forma agradable y tranquila. Hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, más que nada sobre cómo Severus había logrado hacer la cena sin dinero alguno. Hermione se sorprendió, realmente aquel hombre habia trabajado mañana y tarde para poder hacerle una cena en condiciones. Y había estado entrenandose durante largo rato para poder aparecerse en Francia sin dejar ninguna parte de él atrás. Y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Por simple agradecimiento? ¿O había algo más?

"Mira" dijo la voz sedosa de Severus de nuevo haciendola caer a la realidad. Ella miró que señalaba algo y se asomó a ver. Las cabezas de la gente que estaba en los niveles inferiores se asomaban tambien. Parecían esperar algo y de repente ella calló en la cuenta, había olvidado completamente que era fin de año. "Ya falta poco"

Y de repente, como si hubieran escuchado tambien la voz sedosa y profunda de Severus, las campanas de la Iglesia cercana a los Campos Elíseos comenzaron a sonar anunciando las doce. Hermione miró fascinada a la gente que se aglomeraba bajo la Torre y sobre esta entonando en francés las campanadas.

_Un..._

_Deux..._

_Trois..._

_Quatre..._

_Cinq..._

_Six..._

_Sept..._

_Huit..._

_Neuf..._

_Dix..._

_Onze..._

_¡DOUZE!_

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó al trono de "Bonne Année", la gente de abajo se abrazaban y besaban armando un gran revuelo, las Torre se iluminó por completo, iluminando tambien la zona donde ellos estaban. Y de repente unos brazos la giraron y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, unos labios exigentes la besaban de forma hambrienta.


	13. Año nuevo ¿vida nueva?

_Hola! Si, sigo viva ¿fantastico verdad? XD No quieran matarme todavia. Maten a mis musas que las muy asquerosas deciden volver poquito ultimamente. He tenido un tiempo ajetreado, estoy en paro, tengo novio y he tenido un accidente de trafico...tiempo para escribir poco, la verdad. Por cierto del accidente bien :D Me quede sin coche pero todo bien._

_Muchas gracias por esperar con paciencia y sin amenazarme demasiado. No prometo que tardaré menos con el siguiente capitulo pero lo intentaré (tambien continuaré con Clausura). Gracias por dejar RW a: Kismet, Snaluck, AhHi, vadeti, Daniie Snape Malfoy, javiera8, Eileen Prince Snape, Sasamii, Smithblack, Mina-milibro, Sayuri Hasekura, Radioactive Shev, Ryu, mar 90, Eydren Snape, megumisakura, Amia Snape, Jean-Slytherin, minerva91, luthien Snape, Thamy Annie Fowl Malfoy, AlexandraSnape, June Magic, judith, ana, MaR Sev, casey87carter, IgnaHP, MelisaColombia, queen-lust, TequilaNervous._

_A todos gracias por vuestros animos y si, me gradue en Enfermería. Ya soy Enfermera de verdad jeje._

_Sin más lo dejo con el capi. Hope u like it!_

**CAPITULO 13: Año nuevo ¿vida nueva?**

Una vez los labios de ambos se encontraron, una corriente de magia cruzó sus cuerpos. Ella simplemente pensó que era cosa del momento, pero Severus supo cual era el motivo de dicha reacción. Su alma despertaba el alma de ella, la reclamaba. Sentían la magia correr por sus venas, llegar hasta el corazón como una explosión de pequeño placer. Ambas almas se encontraron en aquel beso, pero necesitando de más. Necesitando su unión verdadera.

Hermione apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, los labios de Severus se movían por los suyos como si fuesen olas de placer, magreando sus labios de forma experta, rozándolos con su lengua en promesa de más. Ella no pudo más que suspirar de puro placer y dejarse hacer. Sentía cosas que nunca había sentido con Ron y, ¿había sido cosa suya o cuando sus labios se habían encontrado, su cuerpo había sido sacudido por una descarga?

Severus terminó el beso cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a los ruegos de su alma. Era una locura. Miró el rostro de ella cuando se separó, sus ojos cerrados, al contrario que sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos queriendo más. Labios húmedos y sabrosos que en otros momentos no le hubiera importado besar de nuevo. Pero sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas y todo esto era una insensatez que no debía pasar.

* * *

Los remordimientos le tiraban en el estómago mucho más que el traslador que había tomado para volver a casa. Al contrario de lo que él pensaba, estar con dragones no era tan emocionante ni tan aventurero como lo creía. Él se veía montado en uno y dirigiéndolo para que volase hacia donde él quisiera. Lo que menos se iba a imaginar es que eran unas bestias tan peligrosas, sí, lo había estudiado pero ¿qué era de los cuentos de jinetes y dragones? Cuentos, eso es lo que eran.

El fin de año había comenzado bien, Charlie le había prometido una fiesta fantástica con alcohol y muchas chicas de su trabajo, pero la fuga de un dragón había suspendido todos sus planes ¿Qué hacía él ahora solo en Rumanía? No conocía a nada ni a nadie, todos estaban ocupados con aquel dragón y encima hacía demasiado frío.

Era en esos momentos en los que se había acordado de Hermione por primera vez desde que había llegado allí. Y los remordimientos y las dudas le entraron de repente. La había dejado sola por algo que en realidad no había merecido tanto la pena. Volvería a Londres como regalo de fin de año, sería una sorpresa para ella y estaba seguro que lo perdonaría. Era el plan perfecto para su reconciliación.

Pero lo que Ron no se iba a imaginar era que todo su fantástico plan le iba a salir tan mal. Primero no sabia como llegar al Ministerio de Rumanía; segundo, una vez allí, le negaban la creación de un traslador debido a que no poseía pasaporte ¿acaso un mago necesitaba un pasaporte? Él no lo había necesitado al ir allí debido a que había viajado con Charlie, pero al parecer para volver solo si que es necesario; y tercero, una vez con el traslador, lo perdió debido a una distracción absurda teniendo que pedir otro y perder más tiempo allí.

Y ahora que estaba, por fin, en Reino Unido se encontraba que tanto Hogwarts como la casa de los padres de Hermione estaba vacía ¿Acaso se habría ido ella de viaje? Ron se negó a si mismo y miró la hora, eran pasadas las doce, lo que significaba que ella debería estar viendo el fin de año sola en el BigBen. La llamaría y le daría la sorpresa pese a que no había llegado justo para el fin de año.

Ron rebuscó en su mochila de viaje aquel extraño aparato que Hermione le había dado bajo el nombre de 'teléfono móvil'. Lo encendió y se quedó pensativo al ver en la pantalla "Inserte número PIN". Hermione en ese momento le había repetido miles de veces su número PIN ¿pero cuál era?

* * *

Ella no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna cuando el beso terminó. Aquella electricidad que había cruzado su cuerpo había sido fantástica, y él ahora la miraba con el deseo plasmado en sus insondables ojos, que ahora expresaban más de lo normal. Sin embargo su rostro permanecía serio y ella se temió lo peor cuando sus labios se abrieron para hablar.

Pero dicho momento nunca llegó ya que la música obsoleta de su móvil comenzó a sonar, rompiendo completamente el momento. La ceja de Severus se alzó y éste cerró la boca justo en el momento en el que ella, completamente sobresaltada, corría a su bolso a buscar dicho teléfono. Su rostro cambió al mirar quien era la persona que la llamaba.

_Ronald_. Ponía en la pantalla.

Ella no podía creer lo inoportuno que era ese chico, probablemente la llamaba desde Rumanía y aquella llamada le costaría un dineral, todo porque no habría conseguido encontrarla en la red Flu de su casa o de sus cuartos en Hogwarts. Y lo más seguro es que solo la llamase para felicitarle el año y decirle lo bien que lo estaba pasando rodeado de chicas, alcohol y dragones. Ella le echaría la bronca, le diría luego que se divirtiese y colgaría tras eso y volvería a un tema más importante ahora mismo. Severus. Así que descolgó.

"¿Si?"

"¿Mione? ¡Mione! ¡MIONE ¿ME ES-CU-CHAS?" Ella se vio obligada a retirarse el teléfono de la oreja con semejante grito.

"Si, no grites tanto, habla normal"

"¡Ahora!"

"No, más bajo"

"¿Ya?"

"Si"

"¿Donde estas? He estado en Hogwarts y en casa de tus padres y no te vi"

"En el BigBen, ya sabes que suelo ir allí a ver las campanadas" ¿Ron acababa de decir que había ido a su casa y a Hogwarts? "¿Donde estas?"

"En Londres"

"¿Qué? Y...¿Y Rumanía?"

"Me fui, vengo a celebrar contigo el fin de año"

"..."

"¿Hermione? Se ha cortado? ¡¿HOLA?"

"Vaya, eso es una sorpresa"

"¿No es genial? Voy para allí"

"¡NO!"

"...¿Por qué?"

"Ya han terminado las campanadas, voy yo a casa y ... lo celebramos...quedate allí"

"De acuerdo, no tardes, hace frío"

"Ok"

Ella colgó y se quedó mirando su móvil durante un largo tiempo hasta que oyó una voz sedosa hablándole al oído. Despertándola de aquel ensueño donde la voz de Ron, su prometido... ¡Su prometido!, se repetía una y otra vez, como rebotando en las paredes de su cerebro. Él había bajado de Rumanía, en pleno fin de año, para celebrarlo con ella, y ella estaba en París, besado a otro hombre.

"Nuestro fin de año se acaba aquí, por lo que he podido oír"

Ella se giró y trató de mirar más allá de esos ojos que de nuevo estaban tan inescrutables como siempre, aquella máscara que parecía ser de cera que era su rostro nunca mostraba más que indiferencia ante todo lo que pasaba. Pero nadie, ni siquiera él era indiferente a todo. Pero ella odiaba no poder leer en su rostro tal y como hacía con Harry y Ron.

"Yo...bueno, Ron llegó de Rumanía antes de lo acordado" dijo ella sin saber cómo abordar el tema de forma correcta ¿Lo estaba echando? ¿Estaba finalizando aquella hermosa velada que no había hecho más que comenzar? No estaba muy segura de qué hacer ahora con Snape, Ron probablemente pondría el grito en el cielo si ella apareciese con Severus a su lado, si no se desmayaba antes, claro.

"Eso veo" dijo simple, sacándola de su nueva ensoñación "Lo que finaliza esta...velada" Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos que Dios le había regalado. Su tono había vacilado ¿velada? ¿Habría querido decir una cita? ¿Él consideraba eso una cita? Hermione no sabía que hacer, cada vez quería con más ahínco que la tierra se la tragase. Ella debía habérselo imaginado, la cena, los adornos, aquel beso... ¡Acababa de arruinar su primera cita con aquel hombre!

"¿Nos hago desaparecer ahora o va a seguir peleándose consigo misma?" Oh! Aquel tono, ella conocía aquel tono, de echo lo había odiado en la escuela a más no poder. Ese tono de reprimenda que le hacía sentir como si su existencia no valiese la pena. Si, ese tono era muy de él. Desde que lo había encontrado solo lo había utilizado un par de veces, siempre después de una disputa o de algo que él considerase injusto.

"Si, vamos"

* * *

Ron miró la hora, hacía ya 15 minutos que él había llamado a Hermione con aquel cacharro muggle. El BigBen no estaba tan lejos como para que ella hubiese tardado tanto, además ¿no le había dicho que venía de camino? El pelirrojo se puso rígido ¿y si le había pasado algo? Mas luego volvió a relajarse, apoyándose en la puerta de la casa de los padres de su prometida. Ella era una bruja, había luchado en una guerra contra cientos de mortífagos, estaba claro que sabría defenderse ante un par de muggles con demasiadas copas de más.

Miró al final de la calle desértica al detectar movimiento allí, una figura se acercaba, era evidente que era una mujer en un hermoso traje. Su pelo rizado estaba recogido en un moño elegante, pero no habría abrigo que la cubriese y la pobre mujer estaba tiritando de frío. De repente, cuando la figura de esa mujer se acercaba, Ron pudo descubrir que no estaba viendo a cualquier mujer sino a SU futura mujer. Él corrió hacia ella.

"¡MIONE!"

Los brazos fuerte y cálidos de su prometido la rodearon recordándole lo estúpida que había sido al no coger un abrigo. Sorprendéntemente en París no había tenido nada de frío, lo que la hizo suponer que o su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado admirándolo todo como para mandar señales de frío, o que Severus había echado un hechizo para evitar que ambos se congelasen. Lo que era más probable.

Severus. Nada más su nombre voló a su mente, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos nuevamente, mojando el rostro semibarbudo del pelirrojo. Éste se sobresaltó y la miró, borrando sus lagrimas con ambos pulgares.

"Lo siento, Hermione, siento haberme ido así" dijo con aquella voz que usaba cuando su madre le regañaba. Pero ella no era su madre, ella lo conocía demasiado como para ablandarse con eso. Mas ella ahora no estaba como para gritarle ahí en medio de la calle donde vivían sus padres, no quería ser la comidilla de sus vecinos, así que tomó su mano y lo guió hacia dentro.

* * *

Había dejado que ella se fuese con aquel estúpido porque siempre había sido un cobarde. Ya una vez había dejado a la mujer que amaba en brazos de un Gryffindor que al final había conseguido casarse con ella, y otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Pese a que el joven Weasley no parecía cuadrar con la personalidad de Hermione, ella siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio, mucho más que a Potter, mucho más que a todos los Weasleys, incluyendo a su mejor amiga Ginevra.

Ella lo había mirado cuando los había aparecido en un oscuro callejón ocultos de la vista de cualquier muggle que pasase por allí, él no había dicho nada y simplemente le había felicitado el año en un perfecto francés y se había desaparecido, para aparecerse unos metros más allá y seguirla desde la lejanía. Odiaba no tener su varita encima y no poder desilusionarse, era un hechizo que aun no había logrado dominar sin varita. Por ahora tenía que conformarse con esconderse entre las sombras y hacer poco ruido para evitar que ella lo escuchase.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con Ronald, éste salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Severus, sin poder contenerse, soltó un bufido de molestia. Nada más ver la escena su sangre parecía haberse puesto a hervir, su respiración se había acelerado y sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillo se habían vuelto blancos. Celos, traición, enfado y tristeza eran algunas de las sensaciones que en estos momentos cruzaban su cuerpo como un torbellino. Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando la pareja se fue, él se quedó allí, en aquella calle solitaria hasta que poco a poco sus sentimientos comenzaron al calmarse, que fue cuando se desapareció.

Eran suficientes emociones por el momento.

* * *

"Buenas noches, Mione" murmuró Ron girándose hacia su derecha para darle la espalda, ella estaba leyendo por lo que la luz le molestaba para dormir. Se tapó hasta el cuello ya que hasta entonces había estado de pecho descubierto esperando a ver si su futura esposa hacía algún movimiento que le indicase su reconciliación, pero al no ver ninguno por ahora decidió que era mejor no insistir no vaya a ser que acabasen peor de lo que estaban.

Hermione miró la espalda de Ron y murmuró un frío 'buenas noches'. Nada más habían entrado a la casa de sus padres, los helados labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos de forma insistente y efusiva. Ella había estado confusa por un momento pero al instante lo había separado de ella empujando sus amplios hombros. El pelirrojo la había mirado con la confusión plasmada en su pecoso rostro y le había preguntado que le pasaba. Ahí había comenzado la discusión.

Ella le había gritado por dejarla sola allí y luego volver y tratarla como si nada. Luego Ron había tratado de convencerla de que había vuelto por ella, para darle una sorpresa, pero pronto se había descubierto a si mismo contándole lo difícil que le había sido encontrar un traslador de forma tan repentina. Sus escasas neuronas no habían encontrado una escusa coherente y había acabado confesando. Lo que la había enfurecido de tal manera que había dado por terminada la discusión y se había metido en su cuarto a leer un libro cualquiera.

Ron había aparecido al rato, se había cambiado y se había metido en la cama, mágicamente ampliada hacia tiempo cuando ella había estado en casa de sus padres la ultima vez, y luego se había dormido dejándola en paz, sumida en sus pensamientos. Debía pensar en su enfado con el hombre que se suponía que amaba, con el hombre al que estaba prometida y que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Pero sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a otro hombre. Mucho más oscuro, mucho más frío y distante, mucho más astuto y más valiente que su futuro esposo, y quizás mucho más romántico. Y sobretodo un hombre que la había hecho sentir con un beso que tan solo había durado escasos segundos, tal cantidad de sensaciones que aún sus labios y toda ella cosquilleaban con el deseo nada más recordarlo.

Su velada había sido magnífica, mucho más de lo que ella podría haber imaginado jamás. La cena, su conversación tranquila y calmada, el lugar y sobretodo él. Había sido lo que verdaderamente le había sorprendido, su actitud distaba mucho de aquel profesor frío y rencoroso de la escuela. Mas debía admitir que ella nunca lo había conocido fuera de ésta, ni siquiera en el cuartel de La Orden donde solo estaba el tiempo de informar a Dumbledore e irse, no solía quedarse a las reuniones así que esos años solo lo había conocido como profesor, espía y mortífago. Harry le había contado que estaba enamorado de su madre pero no le había dicho como se había comportado. Pero cualquier cosa que su mente hubiera imaginado, la realidad la superaba. Lo que le dejaba varias dudas sin contestar.

Ella había llegado a la conclusión, antes de la velada, que él no quería nada más allá de lo físico con ella, pero ahora aquella afirmación la ponía en duda. Se había comportado como si aquello fuese una cita y el beso final había sellado el final de la noche, tal vez podría haber continuado si Ron no hubiese aparecido o realmente él podría haber dejado las cosas tal cual. Aunque aquellos ojos negros brillando de pura lujuria serían una imagen que le costaría borrar de su mente.

¿Qué más podría ocultar ese hombre entre tanta oscuridad? ¿Qué sensaciones la esperaban si iba más allá del beso? ¿Querría ella serle infiel a Ron? ¿Podría ella? ¿Podría llevar sobre sus hombros la carga de haberle sido infiel con alguien que se suponía que no existía? ¿Qué haría? ¿Anularía su compromiso? ¿Continuaría con él? ¿Podría continuar viendo a Severus pese a estar viviendo en el Mundo Mágico? ¿Querría Severus verla después del fatídico final de su velada? ¿Querría volver a besarla o simplemente había sido un beso de fin de año como aquellos de las películas? ¿Había sido la cena solo una forma de darle las gracias? ¿Había sentido él tanto como ella?

Hermione se quedó finalmente dormida, ninguna de sus preguntas había sido respondida. Su mente le dolía y su alma reclamaba a su otra mitad. Mas ella no sabía que tan solo él podría calmar ambos dolores, ella no sabía que su destino siempre había sido él.

_~TBC~_


	14. Sev, Profesor y Jane

_Oh! En serio? Un nuevo capitulo! SIII! Es cierto! Soy yo de nuevo ¿sorprendidos? Yo tambien, al parecer mis musas volvieron con ganas de marcha, me fui de fiesta con ellas y miren como acabó todo. Un capitulo de los largos, largos..como os gusta a todos. Disfrútenlo._

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros animos y felicitaciones. Decirle a quien preguntó cómo Severus se podía aparecer en Paris sin varita, que él es capaz de hacer magia sin varita (como volar tal y como hizo en DH) pero no toda. Aún asi aparecerse en otro país es dificil lo que demuestra lo duro que fue para él hacer aquello y lo comprometido que estaba con su plan (Soooo cute!) Espero haber resuelto las dudas._

_Sin más...gracias a todos por seguir estando ahi, en especial a aquellos que dejaron RW: luna-maga, smithback, mina-milibro, sasamii, amia snape, AhHi, valitos, sayuri, queen-lust, Eileen Prince Snape, Daniie Snape Malfoy, SnapyL, luthien Snape, Ryu, Lena Hale Black._

_Sin más dilación..._

**Capitulo 14: Sev, Profesor y Jane.**

Su cuchillo se movía con la rapidez de un experto, cortando aquellas zanahorias de forma tan fina que casi parecían transparentes. Iba cortándolas una tras otra, sin descansar de aquella ardua tarea. Cuando terminó con las zanahorias continuó con los demás ingredientes. Estaba completamente seguro que el chef haría un pastel de zanahoria y las más finas las usaría para adornar por encima o tal vez en el plato. Es lo que él haría si fuese el chef. De repente miró la bandeja de ingredientes y comprobó que estaba vacía, su mirada se desvió hacia el reloj que colgaba en la blanca pared de la cocina y sus cejas se alzaron. Quedaban aún dos horas para que su turno terminase y ya no tenía nada que hacer. Había adelantado demasiado, tal y como solía hacer siempre.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se sintió mal. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando, los pinches como él no paraban ni para ir al baño, solían quejarse de que los tenían explotados pero el único problema que Severus les veía era que eran demasiado lentos. Él era rápido y eficiente, preparaba los ingredientes de la forma que el chef quería, ni más redondo ni más cuadrados, ni más finos ni más gruesos. Perfectos. Los años preparando pociones le habían enseñado que hasta la más mínima cáscara mezclada con otro ingrediente podía ser fatal para la poción. Si bien eso no era una poción pero se le parecía, más sal de la cuenta, aunque tan solo fuese una pizca, podía arruinar hasta el plato mejor preparado.

De repente su cuerpo se puso rígido al ver entrar desde la zona donde se encontraban los clientes, a Pierre con aquel rostro serio que lo caracterizaba, como si siempre estuviese mal humorado. Su jefe siempre le había recordado al él mismo y más de una vez Hermione le había dicho que sus personalidades se parecían por eso se llevaban tan bien, no tenían otra opción. O ambos se llevaban bien o si se odiaban uno acababa perdiendo y estaba seguro que sería él quien se fuese a la calle. No era suyo el restaurante y de un pinche se podía prescindir con facilidad. Por eso le tenía respeto y como todos temía sus enfados.

Pero no fue por ello por lo que se puso rígido, él había combatido en dos guerras y las dos las había sobrevivido, había tenido que espiar al mago más temido de todos los tiempos y también había salido vivo, ni ileso pero vivo al menos. No iba a comenzar a tenerle miedo a un muggle que lo máximo que podía hacerle era despedirlo. Podría encontrar otro trabajo, aunque no tendría a Hermione para buscarlo por él esta vez.

"¡Snape!" Aquel acento francés lo sacó de sus pensamientos recordándole el porqué estaba rígido. Nada más entrar la mirada penetrante de su jefe había hecho contacto con la suya y le había recordado que los demás estaban trabajando mientras él, que ya había terminado lo suyo, se encontraba ocioso.

"¿Si, Pierre?" dijo con tranquilidad y aquella máscara impasible, tan típica de él, en su rostro. Los demás compañeros pararon un momento de trabajar y contemplaron la escena. La mueca de seriedad de Pierre no cambió ni un milímetro cuando él lo llamó por su nombre en vez de _Monsieur_como todos. Ese había sido su acuerdo al fin y al cabo.

"Esperame en mi despacho" dijo antes de dirigirse a hablar con uno de los chef. Severus simplemente asintió, se lavó las manos, se quitó el delantal blanco impoluto y se dirigió al despacho de Pierre con una expresión altiva que desmentía su nerviosismo intento.

Una vez entró lo miró todo con detalle. El despacho no era demasiado grande, las paredes eran del mismo tono blanco de la cocina, como si éste se hubiese hecho después, cosa que no descartaba del todo; un gran escritorio lleno de papeles destacaba en el medio, detrás de éste había una gran silla, de aspecto cómodo, con ruedas; algunos cuadros de premios y de recortes de periódico adornaba las paredes así como un gran corcho donde había colgados más recortes de periódicos y revistas y algunas recetas. Para completar había dos estanterías repletas de libros de cocina y tal y como pudo leer en las espinas alguna que otra novela.

"Siéntate, Severus" dijo a su espalda la voz de Pierre. Severus hizo lo que se le mandó y se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio de chef. "¿Tienes idea porqué te he traído aquí?" dijo mientras tomaba asiento en aquella silla cómoda con ruedas. Severus se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin borrar esa máscara de seriedad de su rostro. "Últimamente te veo muy ocioso al terminar la tarde ¿te sobrepasa el trabajo?"

"No" dijo rápidamente, como si aquello fuese un insulto ¿Lo iba a echar por ser demasiado eficiente? Lucharía por sus derechos si así era. "Termino mi trabajo antes por lo que no se qué más hacer. Soy rápido con lo que hago"

"Si, Thompson me habla maravillas de ti" dijo Pierre con una sonrisa torcida en su nacarado rostro "Es por eso que creo que un cambio te vendría bien, este trabajo es demasiado poco para ti, Severus"

Los rasgo del moreno se torcieron un poco. Ahí estaba su discurso antes de ser despedido, nadie se creería aquello, ser echado de tu primer trabajo muggle por ser demasiado bueno. Debería ser algo que alegrara su ego pero más bien lo machacaba. Él nunca lograría encontrar nada mejor, aquel trabajo lo había conseguido por pura suerte, si no hubiera sido por Hermione ni siquiera habría ido a la entrevista. ¿Cómo pagaría su piso ahora? ¿Le tocaba volver a las calles cuando sus ahorros se agotasen?

"Pierre..." pero éste levantó una mano impidiéndole continuar con su queja.

"Creo, Severus, que deberías buscar algo mejor...pero sería para mi un error ponerte de nuevo en mercado para que cualquier otro pueda usar tus habilidades" continuó, ante ésto Severus no dijo nada, demasiado confuso con el discurso de su futuro ex jefe. No comprendía porque estaba adornándolo todo tanto si al final acabaría por mandarlo a la calle. "¿Sabes que Redfield se jubila hoy? Hacemos una fiesta"

Snape volvió a negar en silencio ¿Qué pretendía con esa pregunta? ?Invitarle a una fiesta de jubilación y luego echarle? Pierre se estaba volviendo loco y a su vez lo estaba volviendo a él. Estaba deseando de que terminase ese absurdo discurso para irse a su casa a disfrutar de los pocos días allí que le quedaban, una vez fuese despedido no encontraría algo nuevo nunca más y de nuevo volvería al frío mundo de las calles. Con la esperanza de que la siguiente Navidad ella volviese a encontrarlo.

"Estas invitado" le confirmó Pierre pero antes de que él dijese algo nuevamente lo cortó "Con respecto a su puesto...queda vacante y no he realizado ninguna entrevista hasta ahora porque ya tengo un candidato"

"Pierre, ¿Por qué me dices esto? Yo..."

"Tú eres ese candidato"

Severus no pudo evitar mirarlo con una expresión completamente asombrada. Sus ojos estaban bien abierto y su boca colgaba cual pescado ¿Le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo de chef? ¡Solo llevaba dos meses allí! Los pinches de allí llevaban años y seguían en sus mismos puestos. No se lo podía creer, pero no rechazaría esta oferta porque sintiese pena de los otros. Si él era mejor no era su problema, no sería despedido por ello sino que todo lo contrario. Iba a tener el primer ascenso de su vida, sin contar el fatídico año que fue director de Hogwarts. Esta vez se lo había merecido.

"¿No dices nada?" Pierre lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha que en otros momentos hubiera deseado borrar de su rostro. Pero no ahora, la euforia corría por sus venas.

"¿Cuando empiezo?"

* * *

Cuatro calderos ¡CUATRO! Era su récord, quizás el récord de la escuela. Nunca en sus clases con Severus nadie había derretido o echo explotar más de un caldero. Y siempre era Neville o Seamus quien lo hacía, había oído rumores de que los Hufflepuff también habían derretido alguno que otro pero nunca cuatro seguidos en una misma clase ¿Qué les pasaba a sus alumnos? Estaban a principios de marzo, la primavera no empezaba hasta dentro de 20 días. El partido de Quidditch había sido el fin de semana pasado por lo que debían estar tranquilos ahora, y los exámenes finales no eran hasta junio. Definitivamente no comprendía a sus alumnos.

Al entrar a sus cuartos pudo notar que Ron aún no había vuelto de su entrenamiento lo que, en vez de entristecerla como siempre hacía, la relajó, así tenía un poco de tiempo para ella hasta que volviese. Desde que lo había perdonado el pelirrojo no se separaba de ella ni un momento, tomándose muy en serio las advertencias que le había dado Ginny de que si volvía a alejarse de ella acabaría por perderla. Vivía con ella en el castillo, dormían juntos cada noche y los fines de semana se iban o a La Madriguera a visitar a la familia de Ron o al Londres muggle a visitar a la familia de ella. Ella esos fines de semana en Londres los pasaba pensando en él. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Tachó el día uno en el calendario de fotos de Audrey Hepburn que le había regalado su madre por Navidad y echó un vistazo a los espejos. Estaban cerrados tal y como los había dejado antes de irse aquella Navidad. Desde entonces no los había abierto. Y pese a que no estaban tampoco activados, el Profesor había intentado comunicarse con ella e incluso había escuchado la voz amortiguada de Sev tratando de convencerla para que hablase con ellos, pero su enfado no había disminuido y cada vez que se escuchaba la voz del Profesor para hablar con ella, directamente lo ignoraba hasta que se callaba con un gruñido molesto tan típico de él.

Entró en el baño y abrió los grifos de agua templada, echó unas sales de olor a lavanda y mientras se llenaba la bañera se desvistió completamente. Una vez la bañera estuvo llena paró automáticamente de llenarse, las maravillas de la magia, y ella se metió dentro, suspirando de placer al sentirse rodeada del agua caliente que relajaba sus músculos y aquel olor que relajaría su mente. Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, hasta que su mirada se posó en el anillo de prometida de su mano izquierda. Ella suspiró, toda la navidad pasada había estado sin él, sin ser consciente de ello pero Severus nunca la había visto con el anillo puesto. Ron se lo había recordado justo el día de fin de año y ella se lo había puesto sin dar ninguna explicación de porqué no lo había llevado hasta entonces. Ciertamente ni ella misma podía explicar el porqué.

Mas luego un pensamiento más importante se cruzó en su mete. Su boda. Harry y Ginny ya habían puesto su fecha de boda y Ron, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, había comentado que sería "fantástico casarnos con ellos, los cuatro juntos ¡Como antes, Mione! Como cuando eramos niños ¡El trio dorado!" Ella simplemente lo había mirado estupefacta y le habia dicho que ya hablarían ¿Acaso estaba loco? Ellos llevaban unos escasos tres meses prometidos, Harry y Ginny llevaban dos años, habían tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a su estado prometido para dar el siguiente paso, era lo más logico en ellos dos pero no en Ron y ella.

Harry y Ginny se iban a casar en Julio, faltaban 5 meses para eso ¡Solo cinco meses! Era una completa locura. Ella estaba hecha un lio y además el Campeonato del Mundo comenzaba la siguiente semana, tendría que preparar la boda sola, ya que Ron estaría fuera la mayoría de los días, estaba Ginny y Harry pero no era lo mismo. Ella suspiró y vació la bañera, el agua se había helado mientras ella pensaba. Se lavó con rapidez y luego se enjuagó, saliendo del baño con un albornoz y agradeciendo que se habia acordado de dejar encendida la chimenea, asi el salón estaría perfecto para ella.

Sin embargo cuando entró alli sus pasos cesaron al ver la escena que estaba delante de ella, el miedo le invadió por un momento. Ron estaba agachado delante de los espejos, toqueteandolos para intentar abrirlos. Ella entró en pánico hasta que recordó que él no podía ver nada salvo su propio reflejo. Aún asi, ya más relajada, aquello le extrañó. Ron nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interes por ellos ¿qué pasaba?

"Ronald, ¿qué haces?" dijo ella desde la puerta. El pelirrojo se paralizó por un momento hasta que su cara tan roja como su pelo. Tartamudeó un poco antes de decir nada coherente hasta que logró que su voz saliese.

"Y-yo quería ver como se abrían" dijo con aquella voz que parecía la de un niño cuando lo pillan con la mano en el tarro de las galletas. Ella conocía bien esa voz, la llevaba usando con McGonagall desde que había entrado en su primer año en Hogwarts y habían sido pillados dejando K.O. a un gigantesco y asqueroso troll.

"Gira la pata izquierda hacia la derecha" dijo ella conteniendo la respiración cuando el pelirrojo solo la giró un poco, mas solo su reflejo apareció "Continua" lo incitó ella, y él continuó girandola hasta dar un giro de 180º. Como aquella primera vez y todas las demás, el espejo comenzó a ondular y a hacer cosas estrañas hasta que como si fuese una extensión apareció otro espejo a su lado, idéntico. Que tan solo reflejaba a Ron.

"Pero son tres ¿no?" ella asintió y Ron, comprendiendola, giró la pata completamente haciendo que ambos espejos temblasen y de ellos saliese un tercero. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho "Me gustan estos espejos" Se giró hacia ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla "Podríamos tenerlos en nuestra casa"

"¿Nuestra casa" dijo ella sin poder evitar levantar un ceja en un gesto incrédulo.

"Claro, Mione, no creeras que vamos a vivir aquí cuando nos casemos ¿no?"

"Ron..."

"Esta bien, está bien" dijo Ron alzando ambas manos en señal de derrota" Ya hablaremos ¿no?" ella se limitó a asentir con un gesto ceñudo en su rostro "Voy a ducharme" Y con un simple beso en la mejilla su figura ancha se perdió por el pasillo.

"Sí, que se duche, no es consciente de lo que apesta"

Se escuchó una voz sedosa pero algo infantil aún, ella conocía a la perfección esa voz. Y también la otra voz que le riñó por hablar de más, como bien había dicho 'Ella ya no quería hablar con ellos ni con él'. Furiosa, Hermione se giró y fue a gritarles, pero su voz murió en su garganta, no creyendo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

En el primer espejo, el Profesor no aparecía con su atuendo habitual, sino que un jean negro y un jersey verde de cuello alto era lo que lo vestía. Su barba había desaparecido e incluso juraría que tenía menos canas en su pelo. Era sorprendentemente parecido al Severus que ella había conocido en Navidad, tan solo un poco más viejo. Por el contrario, Sev, seguía apareciendo con su túnica de Slytherin característica, sus rasgos se veían un poco más maduros, pero no demasiado. Mas no fueron ellos dos los que la dejaron sin habla, fue aquel tercer espejo donde nunca se esperó ver aquella imagen.

Una mujer hermosa la miraba con una sonrisa radiante. Sus expresivos ojos del color de la miel brillaban de pura felicidad, su pelo castaño y rizado estaba recogido en un moño elegante y su cuerpo esbelto estaba cubierto por un vestido de gala negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas de modo coqueto y elegante. Ella conocía ese vestido. Ella conocía a la persona que reflejaba el tercer espejo. Más bien porque era ella misma con el vestido de fin de año.

* * *

Se pasó la toalla por su pelo mojado, revoloteando mientras se miraba al espejo, orgulloso de su figura. Era pálido si, pero gracias al quidditch sus cuerpo estaba fuerte y bien marcado. Tenía hombros anchos y una espalda musculosa. Era perfecto. Las chicas suspiraban a su paso, era todo lo que había deseado y ahora pronto se casaría con Hermione, tendrían una casa y comenzarían una familia ¿Algo más que pedir?

Se lió una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño para tener una merecida conversación con ella, pero tal y como ella había hecho momentos antes, se paró en el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón y su ceño se frunció. De nuevo estaba hablando sola con aquellos espejos. No entendía la conversación ya que solo la escuchaba a ella, esos espejos no hablaban tal y como lo hacía los espejos mágicos ¿por qué se empeñaba en hablar con ellos? Fue a interrumpirla, pero la conversación se volvió interesante.

"Jane...le pondremos Jane...es mi segundo nombre...¿Por qué es ella como yo y no como vosotros?"

"¿Su mayor deseo soy yo?"

"Profesor dime algo más...¡Ya, ya! Simples espejos...me conozco esa frase..."

"Sev ¿qué dices tu?...¿Qué? Está aquí...uhm...de acuerdo..."

¿Jane? ¿Profesor? ¿Sev? ¿Le había puesto nombre a los espejos? Ron de inmediato se hizo sospechoso, no era la primera vez que la había pillado hablando con los espejos, conversaciones como si ellos pudiesen realmente oírla. Quizás ella los había embrujado para que él no pudiese hablar con ellos o no pudiese oírlos ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ocultaba ella?

"¿Mione?" Ella pegó un diminuto saltito como si la hubiese sorprendido y se giró hacia el con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

"¡Ron! Me has asustado" dijo levantándose y caminando hacia él, su mirada era preocupada, el rostro del pelirrojo era de completa seriedad.

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?" dijo sin rodeos. "¿Has encantado esos espejos?"

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, Ronald!" dijo parando su avance y cruzándose de brazos.

"No es la primera vez que te veo hablando con ellos, de hecho les has puesto nombres" ella volvió a enrojecer con aquello y titubeó un poco antes de responderle.

"Veras...yo...bueno, me veo estúpida hablando conmigo misma así que es más normal si hablo con ellos y les pongo nombres" dijo evitando su mirada, imitando una cierta timidez al contarle aquello. Si en estos momentos el verdadero Severus hubiera estado delante simplemente se había limitado a aplaudirle orgulloso por su táctica slytherin. Ron soltó una carcajada y pareció relajarse, negando con la cabeza.

"Cualquiera pensaría que te estas volviendo loca por hablar contigo misma" Se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo "Pero sé que tu mente necesita eso...las personas tan inteligentes a veces son las más locas ¿no?"

Ella lo miró embobada y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Podría ser todo lo estúpido que quisiera, ser a veces incluso muy fastidioso con sus comentarios pero otras veces, como esta, le hacían recordar porque estaba enamorada de aquel hombre pelirrojo.

"¿Nos casaremos con Harry y Ginny?"

Otras como esa, le hacían rápidamente olvidar.

* * *

Severus miró su copa de champán tomándosela por enésima vez, pronto llegaría uno de los pinches y se la volvería a rellenar mientras por enésima vez le felicitaba por su puesto. Hoy había socializado con más personas durante esa fiesta que en los dos meses que llevaba trabajando allí. Pierre lo había abandonado a su suerte y alguno que otro se le había acercado para felicitarle y de camino hablar un poco con él ya que nunca lo hacían en el trabajo. Él no se tomaba ratos libres como ellos.

Solo había una persona que hasta entonces no se le había acercado a felicitarle y que casualmente ahora mismo le acababa de mirar y caminaba hacia él. Él le esquivó la mirada y fue a beber su copa de champán descubriendo que acababa de bebérsela.

"¿Quieres más?" dijo una voz melodiosa a su lado, Severus la miró y se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole su copa vacía y viendo como ella se la rellenaba con una de las botellas que había en la mesa. "Creo que no nos conocemos personalmente...soy Leticia" dijo tendiéndole la mano, él se la estrechó con firmeza y sin demasiada fuerza.

"Severus"

"Lo sé, eres el chico de Pierre" dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa "Además, eres mi vecino ¿vives donde Buddy, no?"

"Uh...si ¿donde vives tu?" dijo sin poder ocultar la confusión de su rostro. Ya era casualidad encontrarse a algún vecino suyo trabajando aquí.

"Justo en frente, tu ventana de la cocina da hacia la mía...es...interesante verte" le informó ella, Severus se enrojeció levemente recordándose la próxima vez no ir desnudo por la casa para evitar darle cualquier vista 'interesante' más.

"Uh...si...yo...no sabia que nadie miraba" dijo excusándose. Nunca le había echado cuenta a las ventanas, él siempre había vivido en lugares exentos de vecinos mirones. Su cuarto en Hogwarts en los calabozos tenía falsas ventanas que simulaban una vista al lago que no existía, su habitación en su casa en la Calle de las Hilanderas, estaba en la planta alta y daba al jardín por lo que nunca había tenido que sufrir con aquello. Sin embargo ahora sus ventanas daban al patio interior de la vecindad, no solía haber nadie mirando pero era razonable que cuando él estuviese cocinando ella también lo hiciese y era inevitable echar un vistazo al nuevo vecino, y más si éste iba desnudo.

"¿Cómo te vienes a trabajar?" preguntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema para suavizar el momento.

"Ap...ndando" dijo él corrigiéndose a tiempo, en momentos como ese recordaba el porqué no hablaba a menudo con muggles.

"¿Con este frío? Vaya! ¿Por qué no te vienes en coche conmigo?" sugirió Leticia, Severus la miró con cierta sorpresa, sin llegar a comprender en qué momento se había metido en tanto lío. Para él era rápido y fácil aparecerse en un callejón cercano, no pasaba frío y así practicaba algo de magia, sin embargo aquella oferta era algo que no podía rechazar, según el punto de vista muggle su medio de transporte era obsoleto y si iba en coche se ahorraría pasar frío ¿cómo poder negarse?

"Uh...bueno..."

"Genial! Te recogeré a las 8 en tu puerta ¿de acuerdo?" y sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte se giró y se enzarzó en una conversación con Thompson. Severus miró su copa intacta. Algo le decía que aquello le traería problemas y más cuando vio como Pierre se le acercaba casi de inmediato y le palmeaba el hombro echándole una mirada a Leticia y luego a él. Severus se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

"Pierre..."

"Severus, chico, ¿no te basta con una sola?" dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, aquel comentario junto con aquella expresión le recordaron al patriarca de la familia Malfoy. Un estremecimiento cruzó su cuerpo con tal solo recordar su ultimo encuentro, algo que precisamente no querría recordar nunca más, así que se centró en su conversación reciente.

"No sé de que hablas" dijo simple.

"Pues de Leticia y de tu misteriosa chica de fin de año de la cual nunca me has contado nada" dijo alzando las cejas repetidas veces, incitando al frío profesor a que hablase. Él podría estar borracho, pero el tema de Hermione era delicado y no precisamente para andar publicándolo. Era vergonzoso. Le había plantado en su primera cita por un amigo. Realmente triste.

"No digas estupideces, Pierre, no hay nada que contar de ambas"

"Urg! Eso suena a que tu cena no fue demasiado bien...¿fueron los crepes?" Severus negó con la cabeza y tomó un trago de su copa para aclarar su garganta. Sabía que o le contaba algo a Pierre o no lo dejaría en paz en toda la noche.

"No, todo fue bien, la cena...el beso" a ésto Pierre jadeó y se cubrió su boca con las manos, sus ojos centellearon recordándole a cierto director de Hogwarts "Pero la llamaron a móvil y se tuvo que ir"

"Oh...te plantó"

"Si, eso parece..." dijo con cierto fastidio en su tono de voz. Pierre volvió a palmearle el hombro.

"No te preocupes...ahora tienes a Leticia" dijo nuevamente levantando varias veces sus cejas, él se limitó a rodar los ojos con un ligero cansancio.

"Ella solo me ofreció llevarme en su coche, no te hagas ilusiones"

"Sé que es tu vecina, primero es el coche, luego la sal, luego te invita a una fiesta, luego es sexo, casamiento y niños" dijo Pierre disfrutando de los cambios en la cara de Snape. Soltó una risa con su ultima expresión de agobio "No te preocupes, así es la vida, disfrutala ahora que tu chica parece disfrutar con otro"

"Pero..."

"No hay peros que valgan, te plantó en una cita, Severus, por un amigo" dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando pronunció la palabra 'amigo'. El ceño de Snape se frunció y fue a decir algo cuando una nueva palmada en su hombro lo cortó. "Te mereces disfrutar de la vida, Leticia es una buena chica"

Severus cerró su boca y dejó que el chef se fuese, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Aquello era cierto. Hermione lo había dejado solo justo cuando él había preparado una cena especial para ella y en un lugar especial para ella. Lo había abandonado cuando él se merecía más que aquel Weasley que había vuelto tan solo porque seguramente su novia se había ido con otro. No estaba seguro si a ella le seguía gustando el pelirrojo pero lo cierto era que lo había sustituido por él ¿Acaso ella no había sentido cuando sus almas se habían tocado? ¿No había sentido la sobrecarga de magia cruzando su cuerpo cual corriente eléctrica? ¿No deseaba ella continuar su unión?

Y luego estaba el tema de Leticia. Debía admitir que la primera vez que la había visto sus ojos habían brillado. Su pelo largo y lacio, pelirrojo y esos ojos verdes le habían recordado a Lily. Su sonrisa y su aspecto vivaz también le recordaban a su antiguo amor perdido. Era tan igual a ella, incluso en su carácter, era la única mujer que trabajaba allí y aún así tenía controlados a todos y cada uno de los chef, decían que cocinaba de forma increíble. Y ahora, justo ahora, parecía expresar interés en él ¿Debía hacerle caso a Pierre? ¿Debía dejarse llevar y disfrutar de las oportunidades que le estaba brindando su vida?

Severus terminó su sexta copa de champán. Quizás verdaderamente su alma no estaba destinada a encontrarse con su otra mitad.


	15. Resolviendo dudas

_Si. Vuelvo a casa...pero no por Navidad como había pensado en un principio, la cosa se complico y como que aquí vengo...pero después de Navidad. :D_

_Un capi largo para que lo disfruteis._

_Gracias por las reviews a: SnapyL, megumisakura, Amia Snape, 97Naty, lunamaga, Radioactive Shev, Eileen Prince Snape, Mina MiLibro, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Smithblack, luthien snape, Srita Pattison, Jean Slyhterin, kotamae, Cryztal, Eydren Snape, judith178._

_GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN._

_Disfruten. Hope u like it!_

**CAPITULO 15: Resolviendo dudas**

"Ron eso es una fantástica idea" grito la voz de El-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, tras haber escuchado a su pelirrojo amigo contarle lo que ambos habían pensado que era la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido solos sin la ayuda de la cabeza pensante del trío, más conocida como Hermione Granger. Los chicos sonreían de forma satisfecha mientras Ginny, que lo había escuchado, todo negaba con la cabeza de forma silenciosa, sin creerse que su hermano realmente pensase que se iba a cumplir su voluntad.

Desde que había llegado, Ron, se había mostrado muy interesado en los planes de boda del futuro matrimonio Potter. Y era algo que a Ginny no le agradaba. Estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que si Ron y Hermione se casaban con ellos sería algo especial y muy bonito, ya que el trío estaría junto de nuevo. Sería carnaza para la prensa rosa, algo que a Harry y a Ron le encantaba pero que Hermione odiaba. Y estaba segura que su amiga no estaría tan de acuerdo con la idea como Ron pregonaba, según él tan solo le faltaba un poco de sus cariños para convencerla del todo. Hermione no era fácil de convencer, nunca lo había sido, por lo tanto era una estúpida idea lo que su hermano pensaba.

"¿Has visto? Ya verás lo bien que lo pasaremos, todos juntos de nuevo" dijo Ron con aquellos ojos centelleantes que tanto le caracterizaban cuando pensaba en el futuro. Siempre los había tenido al pensar en su futuro con los Chudley Cannons.

"Ron ¿Eres consciente que aunque no nos casásemos juntos estaríamos juntos?" comentó Ginny queriendo que su hermano viese lo difícil de la situación.

"Si, pero así será más especial, Ginny ¿No lo arruinarás no?" ella fue a contestar cuando vio la mirada de su prometido. Al parecer, como ya había previsto, Ron no era el único demasiado ilusionado con la idea. Harry la miraba rogando por que aceptase aquella propuesta y ella había algo que no podía hacer frente a él, y eso era negarle cualquier cosa.

"Claro que no, solo no olvidar que no somos tres aquí...sino cuatro"

Los chicos la miraron y asintieron al rato, pero ella sabia que no pensarían en Hermione cuando decidieran hacer realidad aquella idea. Quizás le darían uno de sus pensamientos, y quizás fuese Harry quien se sintiese culpable por no pensar en la castaña, pero no Ron, no quien debía.

Ella suspiró al escuchar como los chicos cambiaban de conversación. Había veces que pensaba que Hermione no estaba destinada a ser parte de la gran familia Weasley, nunca lo diría y probablemente nunca lo aceptaría, ya que ella, como todos, la quería en la familia de forma oficial. Era hermoso pasar juntos las Navidades. Esta Navidad se había echado en falta la presencia de su amiga, la bronca que había tenido con su madre aún no había sido resuelta. Y eso era otro punto negativo en el plan de la boda conjunta.

"¿Sabes? Hermione está algo extraña con unos espejos que tiene en sus cuartos de Hogwarts" dijo Ron al rato, después de haber estado comiendo unos minutos sin decir nada. Se había auto invitado a almorzar con ellos ya que no quería hacerlo ni en el Gran Comedor delante de todos los alumnos ni solo en los cuartos de ella. Ginny, afortunadamente siempre hacía comida de más, tal y como Molly le había enseñado. Uno nunca sabía quien se iba a presentar de repente.

"¿Unos espejos mágicos?" pregunto Harry visiblemente interesado.

"No, no hace nada...bueno son mágicos pero no de esos que te dan tu opinión" explicó y, ante la cara extrañada de sus oyentes, trató de aclarar un poco la idea "Son como tres espejos en uno, puedes hacer que sean dos o tres o que sea uno ¿entendéis? Esa es la magia que tienen"

"¿Y que le pasa a Hermione?"

"Les habla, como si le contestasen, pero he comprobado que ellos no pueden hacer nada" continuó con tono preocupado el pelirrojo. "¿Creéis que ella oculta algo?"

"Ron, solo creo que ella habla consigo misma" interrumpió Ginny antes de que Harry lo hiciese, éste cerró la boca y asintió, de acuerdo con su futura esposa.

"¡Pero les ha puesto nombre!" dijo indignado. "A uno lo llama Profesor, a otro Seb y a otro Jane"

"¿Profesor?"

"Supongo que porque son de Snape y Jane porque es su segundo nombre...¿pero Seb?" dijo él sin poder ocultar los celos en su voz. Harry abrió los ojos, una muy mala idea había revoloteado su mente. Según les había contado su amigo, últimamente la relación entre él y Hermione era más distante y fría que en sus inicios, justamente había sido a la vuelta de las Navidades cuando ellos se habían distanciado, nadie sabia que había hecho Hermione en Navidad ¿Y si no había estado sola?

"¿Aún no te ha dicho que hizo en Navidad?" dijo Harry llevándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Ginny, ellos ya habían hablado de ésto y Harry había prometido no volver a sacar el tema de la supuesta infidelidad de Hermione, era absurdo. Ella amaba a Ron por encima de todo, sino nunca hubiese aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Ella veía como Hermione miraba a su hermano, lo amaba, claro que si. Era estúpido pensar que ella se fijase en otro hombre y menos por despecho.

"Dice que estuvo sola, vio el fin de año en el BigBen y luego la llame y ya sabéis la historia" dijo repitiendo las palabras de su prometida. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

"Pero tu no piensas eso ¿no?"

"No, cuando la llamé no se escuchaba nada y ella estaba alterada, en el BigBen siempre hay mucha gente..."

"Pudo haber echado un hechizo silenciador para escucharte mejor" sugirió Ginny tratando de arreglar la situación, más lo siguiente que dijo Harry fue decisivo para que a Ron se le olvidase por completo la inocencia de su esposa.

"¿Crees que Seb puede ser de Sebastian?" Ron palideció.

* * *

Severus paseaba por aquel callejón oscuro, o más bien caminaba deprisa, buscando aquella tienda de libros raros que le había sugerido Leticia con el fin de encontrar algo que saciase sus dudas. Con total probabilidad no encontraría nada en una tienda muggle, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Además, se negaba a ir a cualquier barrio mágico donde pudiesen reconocerlo y alimentar los rumores que corrían sobre su supervivencia. Se tendría que conformar con una simple librería muggle.

Miró su reloj y aceleró el paso. Hoy tenía turno de tarde, algo que le agradaba ya que tenía toda la mañana libre para poder ir de compras como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Era uno de los lujos de ser chef, solo trabajaba ocho horas, no doce como antes. Tenía un pinche para él, al cual no explotaba demasiado aún ya que era nuevo y no quería quedarse sin su primer pinche, además el chico no lo hacía demasiado mal. Sebastian era su nombre, todos lo llamaban Seb menos él ya que le recordaba demasiado a su nombre.

Sus pasos se pararon justo en frente de la librería que le había descrito su vecina. Era tal cual se lo imaginaba, pequeña y con aspecto destartalado. Un sitio perfecto donde tanto muggles como magos podrían buscar aquellos libros que no encontrarían en otro lugar. Entró en aquel ambiente cargado de polvo y su nariz, demasiado sensible, se resintió haciéndole soltar un estornudo que hizo que el hombre que atendía se fijase en él.

"¡Salud, buen hombre!" dijo el joven con un fuerte acento irlandés. Severus se giró hacia él restregándose la nariz, hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

"Buenas" dijo simple, seco como él solo podía ser.

"¿Cómo está hoy el callejón Diagon?" Las cejas de Severus se alzaron ante la extraña pregunta. Él no conocía al chico ¿podría haber sido reconocido? El pánico le entró antes de responderle tratando de aparentar como si no le hubiese escuchado bien.

"¿Cómo?"

"Pregunto que ¿cómo esta Covent Garden hoy?" Ante esto Severus se relajó. Era una contraseña. Los magos utilizaban contraseñas de ese tipo para distinguir entre uno de ellos y un muggle, siempre que tenían una tienda en un lugar muggle. Lo que le dejaba más tranquilo ya que el joven no solo no le había reconocido sino que ahora lo trataba como a un muggle. Había sentido como algunos hechizos eran activados al instante que había sido reconocido como una persona no mágica, probablemente para ocultar libros mágicos de su vista. Sin embargo al no ser él alguien no mágico los podría ver a la perfección.

"No lo sé, tengo previsto ir allí después de echar un vistazo por aquí" respondió él siguiendo con su farsa.

"De acuerdo entonces, señor, llámeme si quiere que lo ayude" Severus le respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza antes de sumergirse en una de las estanterías, desapareciendo de la vista del chico irlandés.

Después de una hora, Severus descubrió que la tienda era más pequeña de lo que se había imaginado y que entre sus múltiples libros no tenía ninguno interesante. Tan solo le había llamado la atención uno que se llamaba "Accio deseos" un libro un tanto extraño que hablaba sobre lo poco que se utilizaba el hechizo _Accio_ y las muchas cosas que uno podía hacer con él. Al parecer, un mago podía traer con ese hechizo incluso algo que él no conociese pero que desease, y a Severus le entró la curiosidad ¿Podría él traer a sus manos un libro que aclarase sus dudas? No le costaría nada probar aquello, eso sí, esperaba poder realizar aquel hechizo sin varita.

"Accio libro deseado" susurró para que no lo escuchase el dueño. Nada pasó durante un largo minuto en el que Severus se desanimó y decidió soltar el libro inútil de "Accio deseos" en el lugar donde lo había encontrado. Pero de repente, justo cuando sus manos estaba libres, voló hacia ellas un pequeño libro rojo. Él se puso rígido y miró de un lado a otro para ver si el dependiente se había dado cuenta de aquello pero al parecer era el único que lo había notado.

Examinó el libro como quien mira una joya valiosa, su corazón latía con una velocidad desmesurada, nervioso por lo que allí podría encontrar. El libro era viejo, muy antiguo y tremendamente gastado por el uso, al parecer. No tenía título alguno salvo un nombre en tinta supuestamente dorada que se había casi borrado por el tiempo.

_'Augusto'_

Lo abrió lentamente y con delicadeza, temiendo que las hojas antiguas se desintegrasen en sus dedos. La primera y la segunda página estaban en blanco, en la tercera había palabras que él no comprendía, en un idioma diferente. Que tras mirarlo mejor comprendió que era latín y aquello le sorprendió ¿tanto tiempo tenía este libro? Estaba seguro que había pertenecido a un mago, sino literalmente las páginas se habrían convertido en polvo nada más tocarlas. La frase se podía leer con claridad, pese a que estaba escrita a mano, la tinta no se había gastado tal y como había hecho en la pasta, lo que le hizo suponer que tal vez ese libro no había sido tan usado como en un principio había pensado.

_'De profundis clamavit cor meum, sed cor tuum non respondavit et anima mea non requievit'_

Bien. Él tenía alguna base de latín ya que éste no era el primer libro que leía, había muchos libros antiguos de su posesión, que probablemente descansaban en lo más oculto de Hogwarts o tal vez en la biblioteca de Minerva, que también eran en latín. Por lo que no le fue difícil traducir aquella frase con palabras tan fáciles.

_'De las profundidades clamó mi corazón, sin embargo tu corazón no contestó, y mi alma no descansó'_

Automáticamente, Severus supo que entre sus manos tenía el único libro que hablaba sobre lo que a Hermione y a él le pasaba. Sobre sus almas complementarias. Y supo en ese momento que no le importaba pagar por él una desorbitada cantidad de libras, si hacía falta ese mes se quedaría sin comer. No era el primero ni el último, al fin y al cabo había vivido tres años entre los callejones de la ciudad londinense sin apenas nada que llevarse a la boca. Además, era cocinero, podría robar algo para saciar su hambre ¿no? Pero estaba seguro que si no compraba ese libro ahora mismo no podría saciar ese hambre de conocimiento. Quería resolver esas dudas, callar a su mente, comprender a su alma y haría lo que fuese para ello.

"Disculpe, quisiera llevarme este" dijo una vez que estaba frente al mostrador, rompiendo el silencio del lugar y asustando al dependiente, que automáticamente llevó su mano derecha al lugar donde Severus supo que guardaba su varita. Mas no la sacó al darse cuenta que tan solo era él, probablemente ya creía que se había ido ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí? Una hora y media había pasado volando.

"Si...eh...démelo" dijo aún medio asustado, tomándole el libro de las manos. Nada más ver el rostro del dependiente supo que algo andaba mal, pero no se atrevió a preguntar ¿y si aquel era un libro al que solo tenían acceso los magos? Su coartada se esfumaría. "¿Dónde lo ha encontrado?"

"En aquella estantería" dijo Severus señalando la estantería por donde acababa de salir. Sí, debía de haber algo con aquel libro, el joven se daría cuenta que él no era el simple muggle que había creído en un principio. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, es solo que...no tengo constancia de que este libro pertenezca a esta tienda" dijo con el rostro algo confuso, confusión que fue trasladada al rostro de Severus de forma automática.

"¿Entonces?"

"Quédeselo, no puedo poner precio a algo que no tengo catalogado" dijo el chico como si quisiera desprenderse del libro, se lo tendió y Severus lo tomó con cierta ansia. Iba a dejarle gratis un libro que él había pensado que le costaría más de un riñón. "Se lo habrá dejado algún cliente"

"Gracias entonces, hasta otra" dijo queriendo irse de allí cuanto antes. Era una pena que su turno comenzase en menos de una hora, ya que no le daría tiempo de ir a casa y leerse ese libro tan interesante. Pasó una parada de metro y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Desde donde estaba había 45 minutos en metro hasta su trabajo. Tiempo suficiente para comenzar a leerse el libro de Augusto. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente con la anticipación de todo lo que allí podría encontrar. Tan solo en el tren antes de entrar a Hogwarts había tenido esa misma sensación, esperaba no desilusionarse esta vez como le pasó con la tierna edad de 11 años.

Sus ojos se bebían el libro, deleitándose con cada palabra, no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían. Allí mismo estaban todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Contadas ni más ni menos que por alguien que había vivido lo mismo que él. Pero justo cuando estaba en la parte más interesante del libro, éste se transformó, automáticamente en un libro de recetas de cocina. Severus entró en pánico, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más hasta que una voz conocida le habló.

"¡Severus! ¿Has abandonado mi coche confortable por un sucio asiento del metro?" El susodicho alzó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su vecina. Simplemente sonrió de lado y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Su relación con ella era extraña, Leticia coqueteaba con cierto descaro con él, algo que le agradaba ya que nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Él le correspondía, pero nunca llegando a dar el paso ya que cierta mujer con ojos color ámbar seguía ocupando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos...y sueños.

"Leticia" dijo con voz tranquila, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos y que al parecer tenía un hechizo de ocultación para los muggles. "Creo que tu tienes más delito, ya que estamos compartiendo metro"

"Mi coche se estropeó, aún así, no es escusa" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose la enfadada, sus ojos desmentían esa actitud ya que brillaban con la diversión. "Hubiera ido sola en mi coche de todas formas"

"Ciertamente, pero estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, era más razonable coger el metro que volver a casa e ir en tu coche" murmuró alzando una ceja. Ella se limitó a bufar y se sentó a su lado, hoy el metro estaba sorprendentemente vacío, o por lo menos ese vagón.

"Siempre haciendo las cosas razonables..." se quejó ¿Quizás con doble sentido?

* * *

Era la hora de la cena cuando Hermione oyó a Ron llegar. Se había ido esta mañana y hasta ahora no le había visto el pelo. Afortunadamente, Ginny era muy buena amiga y como tal le había enviado una carta por flu informándole que su hermano estaba allí y pretendía quedarse con ellos hasta que consiguieran echarle con cualquier escusa. También en su carta había preguntado si algo le pasaba a ella o entre los dos, cosa que le hizo sospechar que Ron había ido contando sus malos momentos de la relación al futuro matrimonio Potter. Eso la enfurecía.

"¿Mione? ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tenemos que hablar!" gritó él nada más cerrar la puerta de sus cuartos y sentarse delante de aquel espejo con el cual siempre hablaba Hermione, mucho más que con él si todo fuera dicho.

"Aquí, Ron, ni siquiera me has buscado" dijo apareciendo por la puerta de la pequeña cocina, aún con sus trajes de enseñanza en vez de con una bata y un pijama muggle como era costumbre que ella estuviese en sus cuartos.

"Siéntate" le dijo él señalando el mullido cojín del sofá al lado suya. Hermione suspiró y cumplió sus deseos, sentándose a su lado. "Veras, he estado hablando todo el día con Harry y Ginny, ya están preparando la boda" comenzó y Hermione supo en ese instante que aquella conversación acabaría mal, Ron no daba rodeos, su cerebro no era capaz de ser sutil, por lo tanto el tema iba a ser ese. La boda de los Potter y su propia boda.

"Ron..."

"Dejame hablar, Mione, por una vez" le rogó haciéndole ojos. Ella resopló nada de acuerdo y alzó ambas manos en señal de derrota, dejándolo hablar. "Bien. Pues Harry ha pensado que es una fantástica idea" Hermione fue a decir algo cuando Ron añadió una frase más a trompicones "Ginny también lo piensa"

"Permíteme que lo dude" respondió ella de forma seca y cortante. Estaba harta de discutir el mismo tema una y otra vez.

"Hermione, no entiendo porque no quieres ¿qué más da ahora o dentro de unos años? ¿Tienes pensado dejar de amarme o dejarme o algo?" dijo él tomando sus manos y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules brillando confusos. Ella lo miró y tragó fuerte, él tenia razón. Su vida sería igual estando casada que solo prometida, llevaban tres años de noviazgo, uno menos que su hermana con Harry, la diferencia es que ellos se habían prometido nada más terminar la guerra y Ron no se había atrevido hasta este año. ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que no quería casarse con él?

Su alma conocía ese motivo, lo tenía completamente claro. Había un hombre diferente el cual era objeto de sus pensamientos más recientes. Pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo y era por eso que no actuaba de forma coherente con Ron. Ella siempre había amado al pelirrojo, desde que lo conoció ambas familias supieron que ellos iban a estar juntos, los Weasleys eran su segunda familia ya, y el siguiente paso era formalizar aquello. Harry se sentía pletórico, pero ella no conseguía sentirse así, quizás eran tan solo nervios.

"Ron, yo..."

"Además, este fin de semana comienza el mundial, estaré fuera durante cuatro meses...llegaré justo para la boda" Ron sonrió de forma radiante. "¿Que mejor reencuentro que ese?"

"Esta bien, Ron, nos casaremos con Harry y Ginny" él gritó y se abalanzó hacia ella, besándola de forma efusiva y algo torpe. Estaba contento de haber logrado su propósito y además esta noche había quedado con los chicos en el bar ¿Que mejor manera de celebrar que se casaba? Luego llegaría a casa y haría el amor con su cada vez más cercana esposa. Era un plan perfecto.

"Hermione, eso es fantástico, no te arrepentirás" dijo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y se ponía de pie. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y con rostro interrogante. "Uhm...debo ir a...uh...a Irlanda, tengo entrenamiento nocturno, ya sabes...ahora debemos prepararnos constantemente"

"Ya..." Evidentemente ella no lo creía. "No vuelvas demasiado tarde"

Ron la besó nuevamente con demasiados nervios y se despidió de ella con un simple gesto de cabeza, desapareciendo por la chimenea entre fuegos verdes. Llegaría tarde, Hermione lo tenía muy claro, y probablemente luego quisiera seguir celebrando su conquista con ella en vez de hacerlo ahora como debería haberlo hecho. Había quedado con sus amigotes e iría pregonando que se casaba, mañana la prensa lo publicaría. Tal y como había hecho con Harry y Ginny. Un incentivo para no comprar El Profeta a la mañana siguiente.

Ella se levantó y fue a por una copa de vino tinto, sabia que bebía demasiado y en horas no muy acordes, pero tener en la mano un rico vino rojo, le ayudaba a meditar. Se lo sirvió y se sentó frente a los espejos, que estaban extrañamente callados. Su mirada se desvió hacia el calendario. Había entrado la primavera hacia una semana, tan solo faltaban cuatro meses para que llegase Julio. Cuatro meses para preparar la boda, elegir vestido, elegir invitados, elegir peinado. Elegir, elegir y más elegir. Afortunadamente tenía la ayuda de Ginny, que llevaba preparándola desde hacía casi un año ya. Tomó un trago del sabroso líquido y se lamió los labios, remojándolos con su sabor.

Aún no estaba segura de lo había hecho. Era lo correcto, lo que todos esperaban de ella, lo que debía hacer ¿pero era verdaderamente lo que ella deseaba? ¿Deseaba estar casada con el hombre que se había ido hacia escasos minutos por aquella puerta? Sus besos no eran nada parecidos al que le había dado Severus, ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor podía sentir aquella corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo con libertad, haciéndola desear más y más. Y eso tan solo con un beso. No, ella nunca conseguiría nada parecido en su matrimonio, pero ella siempre había amado a Ron. No se podía construir un matrimonio de tan solo pasión.

"La pasión es tan solo el primer paso"

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, era la suya propia, mas ella no había mencionado palabra alguna. Aunque el matiz de su voz era diferente, lejano y armonioso, ligeramente hechizante y cautivador. Hermione alzó la cabeza para ver delante suya aquella reflejo de si misma en su vestido de fin de año, mirándola con la sonrisa tranquila que siempre tenía en sus carnosos labios. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar y le había fascinado con tan solo esa frase. Su tono era tan atractivo que deseaba seguir escuchando su voz ¿Podía ser una mezcla del tono ronroneante de Severus y del suyo propio?

"¿Cómo has podido saber que pienso?" le preguntó Hermione, interesada en la nueva capacidad del espejo. Podía leer sus pensamientos, era algo que nunca habían manifestado ser capaces los otros dos espejos, algo nuevo y desconcertante.

"Soy tu alma, Hermione" dijo ella con aquel melodioso tono de voz. Ella se sintió más confusa aún. Esos espejos representaban el alma de Severus, por lo menos eso habían dicho Sev y El Profesor. Tal vez Jane la representase a ella y era por eso que tenía su reflexión y no la de su antiguo profesor, tal ve ella había errado al pensar que la reflejaba a ella porque él la deseaba, tal vez esos espejos tenía un defecto de fabricación y al pasar ella tanto tiempo delante de ellos habían acabado por pertenecerles. Tan solo una parte.

"Entiendo" contestó al rato "¿A que te refieres con lo que has dicho antes"

"La pasión es el primer paso" repitió el espejo "Luego viene el amor y cuando éste termina queda el cariño. Pero es necesario del primer paso para tener los dos últimos."

Ella miró a Jane extrañada. Sus palabras eran confusas, parecían más bien uno de los discursos complicados de Dumbledore que tanto tardaban en comprender. Si se ponía a analizarla, podía deducir que trataba de contestar sus pensamientos anteriores sobre el matrimonio. Y eso la hacía pensar. El espejo tenía razón, pero eso la aterraba, ella nunca había compartido demasiada pasión con Ron. Su amor se había dado de forma normal y todo el mundo lo había esperado. Su primer beso había sido apasionado, tal vez podría decir que su primera semana lo fue, pero después de esto su relación se había vuelto algo...monótona.

"Monotonía ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" preguntó el espejo, leyendo de nuevo sus pensamientos con total libertad. Ella lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, no le llegaba a agradar demasiado que sus pensamientos estuviesen tan expuestos.

"Yo... No lo sé"

"Ginevra lo sabe ¿por qué tu no?" le volvió a exigir el espejo. Ella lo miró confusa. No tenía respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas. Ella no sabía si quería seguir en aquella monotonía, ella no tenía tan claro como Ginny que quería casarse, ella no sabia nada y eso la molestaba. "Tal vez deberías buscar respuestas"

"¿Dónde?" pidió Hermione, el ansia de solucionar sus dudas era algo que la consumía lentamente.

"Hace tanto que no lo ves..."

Snape. Sabía que se refería a él. Siempre que los espejos hablasen de 'Él', ellos se referían a Severus y Jane parecía hacer lo mismo. Quizás él sabia las respuestas a sus preguntas, ella nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente, después del beso, para preguntarle si él había sentido lo mismo, si sabía qué era y si podría explicarle que pasaba con ambos. Quizás una visita no le haría daño.

"Pero..." sin embargo su frase quedó inconclusa. Jane había desaparecido dejando paso a su reflejo verdadero. La copa de vino casi intacta seguía en su mano. Su estómago rugió recordándole que hacía tiempo que debía haber cenado. Se elevó y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina. Sin embargo se paró en el camino, con una nueva idea revoloteado en su mente.

* * *

_Clin!_

El microondas lo despertó de su ensoñación haciéndole girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia el aparato. Había estado mirando el cielo durante un largo rato, echando de menos el ver las estrellas brillar en él, algo que en la ciudad era completamente imposible de observar. Echando de menos subir a la torre de astronomía en aquellas noches estrelladas que regalaba el cielo de Hogwarts. Muchas veces había recordado aquellas noches de paz y tranquilidad, noches en las que su mente se vaciaba por unos momentos de cualquier pensamiento y se dedicaba a observar los astros.

Se dirigió hacia el microondas y lo abrió. Aún podía escuchar el ruido del maíz convirtiéndose en palomitas. Desde que Leticia le había hablado de ellas no pasaba un día sin que viese una película en aquella televisión muggle sin ellas. Hoy su vecina había decidido acompañarle en sus noches cinematográficas, dijo que iba a traer su DVD y una película. Esperaba que no le pusiera ninguna comedia romántica inglesa. Las odiaba ¿Cómo le podía gustar a alguien 'Love Actually'? Y las de época, esa era las que más odiaba, Jane Austen había hecho mucho daño a la literatura y al cine.

_Ding, dong!_

Justo a tiempo. Probablemente había escuchado el sonido del microondas desde la ventana y había decidido que era el mejor momento para venir ahora que las palomitas aún seguían calientes y sobretodo antes de que él las devorase. Sin embargo había algo que no le llegaba a cuadrar, su estómago parecía haberse contraído al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su corazón. Aquella sensación ya le era familiar pero en estos momentos no la comprendía. Mas no le quiso dar demasiada importancia, así que, con el bol de palomitas en una mano y comiéndoselas con la otra, se dirigió a la entrada.

"Tish, la próxima vez creo que haré una copia de las llaves de casa para tí" dijo mientras abría la puerta, con una sonrisa divertida que murió justo cuando se fijó en que aquella persona que había llamado a su puerta no era su vecina. Toda duda de porqué había tenido aquella reacción cuando el timbre sonó, quedó explicada. "Her...Señorita Granger"

"Siento no ser la persona que esperabas" dijo con rostro altivo y orgulloso. La molestia se podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos ámbar, tan expresivos y llamativos como siempre. "¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado o me vas a dejar entrar?"

"Uh...si" respondió mientras se echaba hacia atrás dejando el hueco suficiente para que ella pudiese entrar, cosa que hizo de inmediato permitiéndole a Severus echar un vistazo a la puerta de su vecina antes de cerrar. Había luz en la mirilla que se apagó cuando éste miró. Aquello le traería problemas. Estaba seguro.

"¿Quién es 'Tish'?" exigió nada más él se volvió para verla. Estaba en una postura muy de Molly Weasley, brazos en jarra, barbilla alta y ojos centelleantes, parecía que en cualquier momento te iba a reñir por haber suspendido los EXTASIS. Severus no pudo más que sonreír, aquella bruja frente a él estaba muy celosa, tanto que no podía ocultarlo con ese estúpido enfado.

"Leticia es mi vecina" dijo simple y sin más siguió comiendo de aquel bol de palomitas, aprovechando que aún estaban calientes. El rostro de ella enrojeció de la furia. Si pensaba que aquello iba a ser fácil lo tenía claro, no era él quien la había abandonado sin noticias durante casi tres meses. Era él quien tenía que exigirle muchas cosas, no ella.

"¿Te acuestas con ella?" dijo entre dientes. Severus la miró impasible, tan solo alzando una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

"Hermione, vayamos al salón" dijo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar con él hasta el pequeño salón de su piso, decorado con sofás de color verde oscuro y algunos cuadros sin ninguna finalidad alguna, no había cambiado nada de los muebles anteriores, la decoración no era precisamente uno de sus fuertes. Ambos se sentaron en sofá más grande, Hermione oponiendo resistencia pero finalmente aceptando la derrota. Seguía enfadada, que él no le hubiese respondido a su pregunta significaba que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa y eso no le llegaba a gustar demasiado.

"No me has respondido" exigió nuevamente ella, Severus se limitó a suspirar.

"No veo porqué debo hablarte de mi vida al igual que tu no has visto oportuno hablarme de la tuya durante estos meses" respondió él. Golpe bajo. Aquello la había dejado expuesta. Su plan de venir aquí y reencontrarse con Severus se había visto trastocado desde que él la había confundido con su vecina, los celos la habían dominado de tal forma que no había pensado con coherencia hasta ahora que él le había dicho las cosas claras. Ella se prometió calmarse. No estaba en posición de exigir.

"Está bien, lo siento" murmuró ella admitiendo su derrota "Pero es que estos meses no he tenido tiempo para venir a Londres y..."

"Mientes"

"¿Qué?"

"Digo que mientes" insistió él. Ella lo miró completamente ofendida ¿cómo se atrevía a dudar de su palabra? ¿Acaso la había estado vigilando para admitir eso? Era imposible, estaba seguro que él no había vuelto al mundo mágico tan solo para vigilarla. "Sé que has venido un total de seis veces y todas ellas has estado en casa de tus padres"

"¡Como osas vigilarme!" dijo ella levantándose, su actitud indignada afirmaba sus sospechas. Ese libro estaba en lo cierto al parecer. De nuevo él tomó su brazo obligándola a sentarse pero esta vez, ella, deshaciéndose de su agarre se mantuvo de pie, obligándole a alzarse para continuar la conversación sin la ventaja de su altura.

"No te he vigilado, Hermione, cálmate y escúchame" dijo con una voz tan calmada que hacía un contraste sorprendente con la excesiva efusividad de la castaña. _Gryffindors, siempre demasiado efusivos, siempre juzgando con demasiada prontitud._ Severus tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar. Aquello le iba a costar más de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Ya le estaba costando mantener la calma y ni siquiera le había dicho nada. "Sé que has venido porque lo he sentido" Él alzó su dedo impidiendo que la pregunta que había estado a punto de hacer Hermione, se hiciese realidad. "¿Puede mantener la boca cerrada y tan solo escuchar por un momento, Señorita Sabelotodo?"

"Si" gruñó ella cerrando su boca y cruzándose de brazos, para hacer constancia de su evidente molestia. Que la llamase Señorita Sabelotodo le recordaba al colegio, ella era una mujer, no una chiquilla ya. Pero aún así se calló o sabía que Severus era capaz de no decirle nada y echarla de allí con sus dudas.

"Buena chica" dijo él con evidente burla, cosa que hizo que el ceño de Hermione se frunciese aún más, pero aún así no dijo nada. Suficiente, Severus tan solo había estado probando su paciencia y hoy parecía tener la necesaria para soltarle aquella bomba que ni él mismo había podido soportar. "Veamos...¿Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos en año nuevo?"

Ella enrojeció y asintió levemente con la cabeza, evitando su mirada con disimulo ¿Cómo olvidar aquel beso y todo lo que había sentido en ese momento? Ni siquiera el tiempo separados había hecho que ella se olvidase de lo que sintió, sus sueños se habían visto invadidos de aquel recuerdo constantemente y ella había se había sentido horrible de desear volver a sentir lo mismo, aunque fuese una vez.

"Sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo, Hermione" Sin darle tiempo a responder él continuó "Sé que deseas volver a sentirlo" Su voz. Ella conocía ese tono de voz que siempre había usado en clase para que a ellos se les helase la sangre que corría en sus venas, para que sintiesen miedo de no respetar sus reglas, pero ahora el efecto que había tenido en su cuerpo era completamente diferente. Su piel se había erizado, su corazón había comenzado a latir algo más deprisa y el color de sus mejillas se había acentuado aún más. "¿Sabes por qué sientes eso? ¿Por qué lo sentimos?" Ella, incapaz de formar cualquier palabra, negó con la cabeza. "Estamos destinados, Hermione, contra nuestra voluntad nuestro destino es estar unidos"

Hasta él mismo notó el tono amargo que habían tenido sus palabras y que, por supuesto, Hermione no se perdió de notarlo. Estar en esta situación le desagradaba, él siempre había tenido que depender de alguien. Cuando era pequeño de sus padres, en el colegio de los Slytherin e incluso de Lily, de mayor de los Mortífagos y cuando cruzó de bando de la Orden. Siempre entre dos señores, Voldemort y Dumbledore, siempre sirviendo a una causa y nunca teniendo tiempo de vivir su propia vida. Y justo ahora que comenzaba a hacerlo, se daba cuenta que estaba atado a otra persona que ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Yo...no entiendo nada, Severus" dijo ella pronunciando su nombre en alto por primera vez, sonaba extrañamente bien viniendo de sus labios y tan natural que parecía que lo había estado pronunciando desde que había aprendido a hablar. Le gustaba, a ambos pareció gustarle.

Él no respondió inmediatamente sino que se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta una de las estanterías llenas de libros que tenía en el salón, se había comprado muchos libros en aquella tienda muggle y mágica desde que la había descubierto, los libros eran lo único que tenía aquí que era suyo, libros y ropa. Tomó aquel libro rojizo y de aspecto viejo y descuidado, y de nuevo se sentó junto a ella.

"Este libro me explicó a mi qué fue lo que pasaba y, digamos, que yo puedo explicártelo a ti primero antes de dártelo y que lo leas tu misma" comentó él antes de continuar. "¿Sabes lo que son las almas mágicas complementarias?"

Ella fue a asentir, se lo había escuchado hablar a los espejos, pero realmente nunca había logrado encontrar nada a cerca de ellas ¿Cómo era posible que él si? Vivía en el mundo muggle, no tenía acceso a nada mágico a no ser que entrase en el callejón Diagon o en algún pueblo mágico, y ella sabía que él no querría exponerse de tal forma a que lo descubriesen ¿Había encontrado aquello en una librería muggle?

"Las almas mágicas complementarias siempre han sido consideradas un mito tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle" continuó él al ver que no tenía respuesta de ella. "Los muggles la llaman media naranja, media mitad o alma gemela, pero están equivocados con ese nombre. Lo magos estuvimos más acertados al poner el nombre pero aún así no lo suficiente. No son almas gemelas ni almas complementarias. Son una misma alma"

"Pero dos personas no pueden tener una misma alma, es imposible" comentó ella antes de que él le impidiese hablar nuevamente. Severus se limitó a asentir.

"Así es, es por eso que siempre ha sido considerado como una simple leyenda" respondió él y continuó con su relato. "Sin embargo yo ya conozco a dos parejas que les ha pasado. Al autor de este libro y su pareja y a ti y a mi" dijo mientras levantaba el libro para que ella pudiese leer su escasa portada. La palabra "Augusto" en escritura romana se podía leer en color dorado contrastando con el color rojizo del libro.

"¿Nosotros tenemos una misma alma?" preguntó ella sacando aquella conclusión por sus palabras. Si se pensaba con claridad era algo razonable y explicaba el porqué ella podía ver aquellos espejos que tan solo se mostraban al alma para la que habían sido creados. Pero era todo tan inverosímil que le costaba aceptarlo.

"Si, es por eso que mis espejos se muestran ante ti...tu alma es la mía" contestó él. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Pero eso es imposible, si fuera así tendríamos la misma personalidad, seríamos iguales y tendríamos la misma edad" dijo ella tratando de darle sentido a todo aquello. Severus asintió y se encogió de hombros.

"Eso también lo pensé yo y el libro no aclara demasiado esos puntos" dijo él visiblemente trastocado con eso. "En el libro, Augusto, habla sobre cómo él cree que fue el proceso de creación de almas, pero afirma que tan solo son teorías suyas, que eso se escapa de su simple mente humana. Cosas de dioses y de magia ancestral que no podemos conocer"

"¿Puedo leerlo?" preguntó ella con visible excitación por leer aquel libro que parecía tener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

"Está en latín" respondió él. Ella bufó, no sabía latín y probablemente un hechizo traductor estropearía aquel libro. "Puedo leértelo, aprendí latín hace tiempo"

"Gracias" Severus abrió el libro por la página exacta, se sabía de memoria cada detalle de ese pequeño manuscrito y hasta podría recitar el párrafo que ella le exigía palabra a palabra sin mirarlo, sin embargo, para evitar saltarse alguna prefirió leérselo.

"Solo teorizo cuando escribo sobre la creación de un alma, pero creo que me acerco mucho más que cualquier mago que haya hablado de ésto, si es que ha habido alguno. La creación de almas es un proceso separado de la creación de un cuerpo, las almas son creadas y almacenadas y cuando un cuerpo las necesitas son tomadas al azar para dicho cuerpo. Puede haber almas creadas hace siglos para un nuevo cuerpo o almas nuevas. La creación de almas nunca para" Severus tomó aire y continuó, agradeciendo mentalmente a Hermione que se abstuviese comentar nada. "Puede ocurrir que durante la creación de un alma, ésta sea separada en dos, quedando dos almas pero siempre incompletas. Media alma es almacenada en un cuerpo y la otra media en otro, al ser guardadas como almas diferentes puede que la edad del cuerpo de una sea diferente a la de la otra, incluso puede que un cuerpo muera antes que otro y esas almas nunca se encuentren. Es por eso que me atrevo a decir que la separación de un alma puede ser que sea más común de lo que creemos"

"¿Quieres decir que nuestras almas fueron separadas en el momento de su creación? ¿Que Dios se equivocó al crearnos y nos repartió en dos cuerpos? ¡Eso es absurdo, Severus!" dijo ella completamente indignada, sin embargo él sabía que había plantado en su cerebro la semilla de la duda, sabía que su cerebro acabaría por pensar en la posibilidad de que todo aquello era cierto. Lo sabía porque a él también le había pasado todo eso, no lo había aceptado pero sabía que no había más que hacerlo.

"Sé que te cuesta creerlo, Hermione" dijo él dando un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró, ambos lo sintieron, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero ella se sorprendió "Pero ¿no lo sientes?" murmuró con aquel tono de voz de nuevo. Dio un nuevo paso y ella pudo sentir una extraña energía envolverla, como si la fuerza de la gravedad hubiese cambiado y ahora quisiera llevarla hacia donde él estaba. "¿Sientes como te envuelve? ¿Cómo trata de dominarte para que vengas a mi?"

"Sev..." Mas su frase no terminó. Severus volvió a dar un paso hacia ella y ella se olvidó de respirar, de pensar y de todo lo que no fuese él. Aquella energía la envolvía, su olor masculino revoloteaba en el ambiente, la mareaba, la drogaba, sentía como si la única salida fuese él.

"¿No deseas volver sentir aquella corriente de magia por nuestros cuerpos?" ronroneó él, su aliento se entremezclaba ya con el suyo, estaba tan cerca que ya no sabía si ella seguía respirando o era él el que lo hacía por los dos. "Y no solo en un beso, unir nuestras almas...rendirnos al destino"

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron cuando ambos labios se rozaron, ella cerró sus ojos y Severus sonrió triunfador cuando vio como sus carnosos labios se entreabrían para recibir aquel beso que tal vez condujese a algo más. Su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada instantes antes de cumplir aquel deseo.

_DING DONG!_

_

* * *

_

_N/A: No me maten... pliz! *0*_


	16. Unión

_Aqui paso para dejar capitulo, gracias por esperar pacientemente, se agradece que haya habido menos amenazadas de muerte pese a que terminase de forma tan malvada el capitulo anterior. Muajaja pero no podeis mataros porque como lei en una de las ultimas RW...si me matais no podreis conocer el final! XD_

_Como siempre gracias a mis fieles comentaristas que me dejan sus Rws: smithblack, mistontli (x2), sucubos, sasamii, Ryu, valitos, Sayuri Hasekura, Radioactive Shev, SnapyL, judith178, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Longui No 13, luthien snape, Eydren Snape, ana, megumisakura, IgnaHp, Lady Vampiria, Eileen Prince Snape, Chopiiliina, Srta Pattison._

_Muchas gracias a todos, se os quiere. Pero dedico este capítulo a Fer, que me anima a continuar escribiendo. Love U!_

_Disfruten!_

**CAPITULO 16: Unión**

_¡DING DONG! _

El timbre de la puerta retumbó en los oídos de ambos, Hermione jadeó con sorpresa mientras que Snape soltó un bufido molesto. El momento se había roto, todo lo que él había logrado, ya no servía para nada. La había manipulado para que lograse acceder a sus deseos, para poder sentir de nuevo aquella corriente de electricidad al besar sus labios. Todo el castillo de naipes que había construido se se acababa de desplomar. Culpa suya, se había olvidado completamente que había quedado con Leticia.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de salir de aquella especie de trance en el que se había visto atrapada sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Aún su rostro estaba demasiado cerca y su olor la envolvía de manera agobiante, haciendo que su mente se moviese lenta, siendo incapaz de volver de nuevo a la realidad.

_¡DING DONG! _

"¡Ya va!", gritó Severus separándose a regañadientes de ella y caminando hacia la puerta. Finalmente ella pudo pensar con claridad, y casi de forma automática la culpabilidad sustituyó al deseo que antes había tenido hacia él. Había estado a punto de besarlo, lo había deseando con cada célula de su piel, su corazón se había acelerado de una forma extraordinaria y su alma le había rogado continuar. Había entreabierto los labios sugiriéndole aquello, era increíble que ella hubiese podido actuar de tal manera. ¡Era una mujer prometida! Se iba a casar dentro de tres meses ¿cómo había podido caer ante su evidente tentación?

Escuchó la puerta abriéndose. La voz de Severus se mezclaba con otra voz femenina, la cual supuso que pertenecería a su vecina. Él respondía de forma calmada y apaciguada, como si con él no fuese la discusión, mientras que ella parecía gritar cada vez más alto. La disputa terminó con una pregunta , y ella pudo escuchar los pasos de Snape acercándose hacia ella. La puerta, sin embargo, no había sido cerrada.

"Es Leticia, mi vecina", respondió él a una pregunta que no había sido planteada por ella. La miró esperando una respuesta que no vino, mientras un silencio incómodo los envolvía agobiándolos cada vez más. "Ella me ha preguntado si te vas a quedar", continuó al ver que ella no pretendía responder. Ella tan solo lo miraba, con una expresión inescrutable y eso a Snape comenzaba a enfurecerle. "¿Te quedas? ¿Te vas? ¡Merlín! Di algo. "

"¿Algo? ¿Quieres que diga algo?", dijo alzando ella el tono de voz a la vez que se levantaba para estar a la altura de Severus, aunque eso era imposible teniendo en cuenta que él le sacaba casi dos cabezas. "¡Dime por qué verdaderamente quieres que me quede! ¿Quieres volver a manipularme para que te bese? O peor aún, para que me acueste contigo."

El desprecio en su voz era doloroso para Severus, su rostro no mostraba nada, mas por dentro su estómago se había contraído haciéndole sentir naúseas. Odiaba esa sensación, tan solo había habido un momento en el que él la había sentido anteriormente, justo cuando Lily Evans le había dicho que no lo perdonaba. Los ojos miel de Hermione, inundados por el fuego de la ira le hacían estremecerse interiormente. Su desprecio era casi palpable e hizo que Severus se bajase de aquella nube de ilusión, donde se había montado en fin de año cuando sus labios se habían saboreado por primera vez. Se había esperanzado demasiado pronto, ella no era más que otra persona que pensaba que él era despreciable, que no merecía el amor de nadie. Era otra Lily más en su vida. Alguien que no miraba más allá de lo que él era. Para ella, él no era más que el mortífago de pelo grasiento que antes había sido su profesor.

"Entonces, vete de una maldita vez", dijo él hablando entre dientes, tratando de que ella lo entendiese a la vez que apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula para evitar perder el control de sus emociones. "No pierdas más tu valioso tiempo"

Ella lo miró, aún con aquellos ojos ámbar teñidos de furia. Si había una persona imposible de leer ese era Severus Snape, su rostro se mostraba impasible, sus ojos no parecían reflejar nada, ninguna emoción, como si todo aquello no le importase. Sin embargo ella había aprendido a relacionar cada mínimo gesto, que en cualquier persona hubiera sido desestimable, con cada emoción que él sentía. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, lo podía ver en cómo sus huesos sobresalían de forma casi imperceptible, lo que significaba que trataba de controlarse. Era lo único que podía notar, pero al menos sabía que no le era indiferente.

"¿Admites entonces que es lo que quieres?", dijo ella con cierto tono insolente, sabía que aquel tono lo sacaría de quicio e, interiormente, eso era lo que quería. "¿Admites que tan solo quieres que me quede para acabar en tus sábanas? ¿Tan solo quieres eso? ¿Sexo?"

Esta vez fue él quien no habló por unos momentos, cada vez le era más imposible controlarse, era algo que nunca le había pasado, él era un maestro del control, era famoso por ello, pero extrañamente con ella no podía. Leticia lo estaba escuchando todo, ella probablemente lo sabría ¿por qué hacía esto? Entonces, justo antes de decir una estupidez, comprendió todo y automáticamente se calmó.

"Quiero lo mismo que usted, Srta Granger", dijo usando su apellido a propósito. Su voz sonó calma, su mandíbula no era apretada ahora. De nuevo él tenía el control de la situación y sabría aprovecharlo mejor que ella. "Conocimiento", murmuró como si fuese una revelación, dando un paso hacia ella para enfatizar aquella palabra. Sabía que a ella le llamaría la atención aquello. "No somos tan diferentes ¿no es cierto? ¿Nunca lo has notado? Estoy seguro que lo hiciste cuando instalaste tus libros en las repisas de mis cuartos ¿Sobró sitio?"

"Sí", contestó ella, más por no mantenerse callada y cohibida, sabía que su pregunta era retórica. Él, por extraño que pareciera, sabía demasiado de ella.

"¿Compraste más tan solo para igualarme?"

"Sí". Él soltó una carcajada.

"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo", respondió él. "Somos solitarios, decididos y luchadores, pero sobre todo hambrientos de conocimiento. Hermione, tan solo quiero llegar al final de esto y para eso necesito de tu colaboración. ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres saber todo lo que dice este libro? Quédate, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras"

Ella lo miró, sus ojos parecieron apagarse al comprender que por primera vez ella no estaba delante de Severus Snape su antiguo profesor, ex-mortífago y perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix. Él no estaba actuando como el maldito Slytherin que era, quizás no podía evitar ser algo manipulador, pero en su tono de voz y en su mirada esperanzada podía entrever ahora la verdad. Severus estaba tan confuso con esto como ella, tan ansioso por saber la verdad que hasta no le importaba que su vecina estuviese escuchando toda la conversación. Y ella por primera vez vio que pudo confiar en él.

"Me quedaré, pero tengo que irme antes de las doce", le aseguró ella. No podía arriesgarse a que Ron llegase temprano y no la viese allí. No era normal que ella saliese sola sin avisar, además, ¿Con quién iba a salir ella si no saliese con Harry, Ginny o él? Sería sospechoso.

Severus se limitó a asentir, con un gesto firme de la cabeza, y a dejarla sola nuevamente en la estancia. Escuchó su conversación a medias, pero con un leve gesto de satisfacción al notar la voz enfurecida de la chica mientras Snape, literalmente, la despachaba de alli, la cambiaba por ella porque era evidentemente más importante. Se sintió Slytherin y aquello, lejos de disgustarle, le confirmó lo que él decía: Se parecían demasiado.

No tardó demasiado en volver a estar acompañada con su presencia, parecía que ahora que le había dicho lo de las almas podía notar incluso que estaba cada vez más cerca suyo, aunque cerrase los ojos y no escuchase sus pasos. Era como si lo sintiese ¿Podría referirse él a eso cuando había notado que ella estaba en Londres?

"¿Por qué antes no sentíamos esto? ¿Lo habías sentido antes?", preguntó ella una vez Severus hubo ocupado su anterior asiento en el sofá, al lado de ella. Él la miró y sonrió de lado, esa misma pregunta se la había hecho él con anterioridad, la había analizado tratando de encontrar la respuesta y, ahora, estaba listo para responderle.

"Yo sí, y estoy seguro que tú también", dijo él completamente seguro. Casi de forma automática los gruesos labios de la castaña se abrieron para responder, pero Severus elevó uno de sus finos dedos pidiéndole que callase y continuase escuchándole. "La primera vez que entraste en el Gran Comedor, lo sentí, tú ibas entre todos los de primer año, cerca de Potter y no te presté atención. Potter era mucho más importante que tú en esos momentos. Creí que lo sentía era puro odio hacia el niño" Calló por unos instantes, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Siempre ibas con él, por lo que siempre asocié esa sensación extraña hacia él, no pensé nunca que tuviese que ver con los sueños"

"¿Qué sueños?", preguntó ella rápidamente para evitar que él la callase de nuevo. Él la miró, siendo consciente ahora mismo que había hablado más de la cuenta.

"Según el libro después de que el alma hay identificado a su otra parte por primera vez, trata de hacer todo lo posible para manipular al subconsciente de unirse a la persona a la que pertenece", explicó él. Sin embargo pudo ver en su rostro expresivo, que ella no lo comprendía. Por lo que soltó un suspiro y continuó ¿realmente no se daba cuenta ella de lo incómodo que le era contarle eso? "Primero es esa sensación y luego son los sueños. Siempre con la misma mujer, sin rostro pero con rasgos que ahora se ajustan bastante a los tuyos pero que nunca asocié hasta que las pasadas Navidades"

"¿Qué tipo de sueños?", insistió ella. Sus ojos brillaban con interés, ella lo había visto soñando ¿se refería él a ese tipo de sueños? ¿Había él soñado con una mujer como ella desde que ella tenía 11 años, cuando él aún era su profesor? Se dijo a si misma que aquello no debía excitarla tanto como lo hacía.

"Al principio tan solo aparecía esa mujer, de vez en cuando, mezclándose en otros sueños. Luego estaba siempre a mi lado, al principio no me tocaba, era como si fuésemos amigos, pero luego... bueno". Su frase terminó ahí y ella lo miró comprendiéndolo todo, al parecer aquello le resultaba incómodo de contar o tal vez se avergonzase de haber tenido esos sueños ahora que sabía que era ella y que todo había comenzado cuando ella apenas tenía edad para pensar en besos.

"Entiendo" dijo ella recibiendo una mirada agradecida de él, que respiró más tranquilo ahora. "Pero yo no recuerdo haber tenido sueños hasta... estas Navidades" continuó ella sintiendo como sus mejillas eran ahora las que comenzaban a arder.

"Son sueños, no siempre los recordamos" respondió Severus con voz calmada, la miraba o más bien estudiaba su rostro, interesando en sus reacciones. ¿Así que había soñado con él? Suprimió las ganas de sonreír abiertamente y se quedó callado observándola pero ella no parecía tener más que decir. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, había veces que su ceño se fruncía y él se mantuvo en silencio, no queriendo interrumpirla.

"Tu aura", dijo ella de repente.

"¿Mi aura?"

"Harry hablaba de eso, él decía que sentía la maldad de tu aura". Severus resopló ante esto y ella sonrió divertida, era bastante notoria la animadversión que él le tenía a su mejor amigo. "Yo creí percibirla de igual manera, pero tal vez no era eso lo que sentía"

"Probablemente", contestó él sin decir nada más al respecto. Había vuelto a tomar el libro de Augusto en sus manos y lo había abierto por una página cualquiera, pero al parecer debía ser interesante ya que estaba completamente abstraído de la conversación. Ella lo miró curiosa, ese libro era tan inalcanzable para ella que la sacaba de quicio. Admiraba a Severus por haber aprendido latín.

"¿Qué lees?", preguntó finalmente, demasiado carcomida por la curiosidad. Severus elevó la mirada del libro y sonrió de lado, consciente de su nerviosismo por conocer todo lo relacionado con las almas.

"Unión de almas", dijo simple, sin dar explicación alguna y, para más inri, volvió su vista al libro, ignorándola nuevamente.

"Deja de hacer eso", gruñó Hermione. Él se limitó a mirarla de forma inocente, alzando una ceja como si no comprendiera de lo que ella hablaba. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y bufó. "Le recuerdo que antes de las doce me tengo que ir así que aproveche el tiempo, profesor"

Sus labios se movieron ocultando una risa divertida, ella no tenía ni idea de lo hermosa que estaba cuando se enfadaba y, sobretodo, lo erótico que le sonaba que lo llamase profesor. Él cerró el libro pero marcó la página con uno de sus dedos y volvió su mirada hacia ella.

"Según el libro las almas lo único que buscan es estar unidas el mayor tiempo posible", comenzó. Era un tema que no tenía aún demasiado estudiado ya que le habían surgido muchas dudas al leerlo. "Augusto, al parecer, descubrió dos forma de hacerlo pero según dice la primera que él explica no es demasiado eficaz y da resultados diferentes para cada parte"

"¿Resultados diferentes? ¿Como cuáles?", preguntó ella. Primera pregunta que él se había planteado.

"No especifica nada más"

"¿En qué consisten las dos uniones?"

"La primera es un hechizo de magia ancestral", respondió. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada esperando que continuase, él le respondió con un resoplido y continuó. "La segunda es... uhm... mediante... unión... de cuerpo y alma"

"¿Cuerpo y alma?", preguntó sin comprender, ganándose un gruñido por parte de él.

"Sí, cuerpo y alma... unión carnal. Hermione, se refiere a tener sexo", dijo él con visible alteración. Ella abrió sus ojos y se enrojeció de inmediato.

"Ah!... uh... Comprendo"

"Al parecer es más completa la segunda unión", dijo él en un murmullo. Había vuelto a sumergir su rostro en aquel viejo libro, pero ella pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban a juego con las suyas. La verdad es que era algo violenta aquella declaración. Debía admitir que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, quería besarlo pero ¿quería acostarse con él? Ella estaba prometida, él no tenía ni idea de eso ya que siempre que lo veía se guardaba el anillo en la túnica, ¿por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía. Tal vez era porque siempre había albergado una esperanza que desconocía. Pero, ¿sería capaz de serle infiel a Ron? No era lo mismo un beso que tener sexo.

"Creo que la primera es mejor opción para nosotros", dijo él al rato, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Nuevamente la miraba, ahora sus mejillas parecían haber bajado de tono, pero aún estaban algo rosadas.

"¿Crees que es necesario una unión?"

"Uh... Sí, según dice el libro las calma por un tiempo"

"¿Calmarlas?"

"Al parecer las almas siempre tratarán de unirse de... la otra forma"

"Ah... Entiendo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hagámoslo"

Ambos se levantaron casi a la vez, Severus sujetaba el raído libro en sus manos mientras que ella lo miraba medio ansiosa. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de si aquello iba a arreglar o a empeorar su situación. El libro tan solo decía que "calmaría" a las almas pero que despertaría en ambos algo diferente. No especificaba. Ese era el principal problema ¿Y si despertaba más deseo?

"Vaya", dijo él al rato, después del silencio impaciente que los había rodeado.

"¿Pasa algo?", preguntó ella, tal vez, con demasiada esperanza. Él la miró y su ceño se frunció.

"Necesito una varita", gruñó mirándola con desconfianza. Su tono de voz no le había gustado, parecía como si ella había estado esperando que todo se torciese justo en el mejor momento. Justo como había hecho ahora. Pero entonces él recordó lo que había estudiado sobre las varitas mágicas. Según los fabricantes y estudiosos de las varitas, entre los que se incluía Ollivander, las varitas constaban de dos partes: La madera y el núcleo o corazón. La madera correspondía a la personalidad del mago, a su carácter, a su forma de ser. El núcleo correspondía al alma del ser mágico. "Dame tu varita"

"¿Qué? Pero... No puedes usar la varita de otro mago para un hechizo tan importante", respondió ella, recordando la respuesta a una de las miles de preguntas que le había hecho a Ollivander el dia que compró su varita.

"¿Cómo es?"

"Madera de vid, núcleo de nervios de dragón, 27 centímetros", dijo ella de forma automática. Severus sonrió triunfante.

"Ébano, nervios de dragón, 32 centímetros". Su voz también sonó automática, era una pregunta bastante normal entre magos por lo que a cualquiera que se le preguntase respondía sin pensar la respuesta. "Los núcleos coinciden"

"¿Qué más da?"

"Creo que ambos podemos usar la misma varita", le respondió con cierta satisfacción. Estaba seguro de ello, que sus núcleos fuesen iguales confirmaba la teoría de los estudiosos. Y si no funcionaba ¿Qué podría pasar, que el hechizo no saliese? Esperaba que tan solo fuese eso.

"Toma. Si pasa algo cúlpate", dijo ella con orgullo. Sacó su varita de la funda que llevaba en su manga de camisa y se la tendió. Severus la tomó sin vacilar y ella se estremeció y la soltó, sin embargo aún sentía los finos dedos de él aferrándose a ella. "¿No sientes... eso?". Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "Es como si... tocases a mi en vez de a la varita"

Severus, sin ser consciente, de lo que ella estaba sintiendo comenzó a examinar la varita de forma curiosa, remontando cada resalto que esta tenía, cada espiral que la adornaba, cada vez acercándose un poco más a la punta. Pero justo cuando iba a tocarla, ésta le fue arrebatada por Hermione. La miró y fue a decirle algo pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios. No había prestado atención a ella mientras examinaba su varita, pero ahora que la miraba podía ver que verdaderamente aquello le afectaba. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sus ojos brillaban de deseo y sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos, jadeaba ligeramente, sofocada.

"No... vuelvas... ha hacer eso", dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura. Le odiaba, había sentido sus dedos deslizarse por su piel como si la estuviese tocando por debajo de su ropa, descendiendo cada vez más. Había estado a punto de tocar su parte más intima cuando ella le había quitado la varita de las manos. Ahora que la tenía ella, no sentía nada.

"No sabía que se sentiría tanto", se disculpó él, o al menos así sonó. Él no solía disculparse, tampoco creía que fuese necesario en estos momentos. "Pero... la necesito aún"

"Te la daré si prometes no manosearla de nuevo", se quejó ella.

"¡No la he manoseado!"

"Toma", gruñó tendiéndole la varita. Él la tomó nuevamente entre sus dedos y, pese a que tan solo la sujetó con dos de ellos para evitar tocarla demasiado, ella lo sintió y sus mejillas volvieron a arder. "Espero que no tardes mucho"

"Lo intentaré", dijo él agarrando firmemente la varita ahora, haciendo que un estremecimiento cruzase el cuerpo de ella. Severus tomó aire y comenzó con el recital: "Vestri somes... est meus somes". Movió su varitas hasta tocar el cuerpo de ella tal y como decía el libro, un poco más abajo de su garganta. Ella ante esto cerró los ojos, ninguno de los dos supo por qué pero Augusto lo mencionaba también en el libro. "Vestri animus... est meus animus". Esta vez, Severus, llevó la varita justo en el centro de la frente de Hermione, esperó pero ella no hizo ni dijo nada, así que continuó: "Quod per is alica", dijo volviendo a poner la varita entre los dos. "Ego mos copuluus nostrum animus"

De repente, literalmente, todo se paralizó. La sangre dejó de fluir por su cuerpo ya que su corazón no respondía, ésta había sido sustituida por una especie de corriente eléctrica, o tal vez mágica, que recorrió su cuerpo desde los pies hacia la cabeza haciendo que cada célula de su piel sintiese un leve estremecimiento. Severus, que tenía los ojos abiertos veía como si mirase directamente al sol, tan solo luz blanca; ella, por su parte, tenía los ojos cerrados y veía oscuridad. Sus pulmones tampoco parecían funcionar pero en esos momentos su cuerpo no necesitaba ninguna de sus funciones, no era el cuerpo lo importante ahora, sino las almas. Y ahora mismo, si alguien los sacase de esa especie de trance y le preguntase si valía la pena sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba y les controlaba una fuerza que desconocía, ellos le diría que sí.

Valía la pena porque lo que sentían no podrían volver a sentirlo a no ser que volviesen a unirse. La paz que los envolvía, la felicidad que en ese momento parecía dar respuesta a todas sus dudas, la unión completa que por fin habían conseguido sus almas, dándole sentido a sus vidas, haciéndoles conscientes de que ese siempre había sido su destino, haciéndoles desear que esa unión nunca acabase.

Pero todo tiene un límite. Su cuerpo comenzó a necesitar oxígeno, exigiéndoles que tomasen aire de una vez por todas. Fue Severus quien, al tomar una gran bocanada de aire, rompió el contacto y los trajo de vuelta al mundo terrenal.


	17. Cambios

_No me puedo creer que finalmente haya terminado el capítulo. Probablemente vosotros tampoco os creaís que estais letendo esto, pero sí... es cierto! Finalmente está acabado, después de cientos de días desaparecida (¿han sido tantos o exagero?) aparezco. No os prometo que sea bueno, es un capítulo algo intermedio que promete bastante para el siguiente (el cual espero... y digo espero... terminar por lo menos más pronto que este). No prometo nada, pero muchisimas gracias a todos los que me habéis insistido para que continúe, gracias a vosotros habeis logrado que este capitulo salga a delante. Gracias, en serio. _

_Como siempre darle las gracias también a aquellos que dejan RR: Srta Pattison, megumisakura, Sasamii, valitos, Araceli, Sucubos, 97Naty, MoonyDanny, smithblack, vadeti, jean-slytherin, Eydren Snape, Luthien Snape, GilNar (increible la canción de Porta), nuane, mistontli, Lantano, ana, mar 90, vampylolita, minerva91, Lucy, Anna, Diosa Luna, floriponcio, antimateria, Lady Vampiria, Gaby27, Eileen Prince Snape, LiizBlack._

_A tods, por enésima vez, gracias._

_Ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo._

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: Cambios**

_Bum-Bump...Bum-Bump...Bum-Bump..._

Los latidos se solapaban en sus oídos, le agobiaba pensar que su corazón estaba latiendo de forma tan desaforada sin estar a punto de colapsarse. Su respiración era normal en comparación con aquellos latidos, lo que no era razonable ¿No se suponía que ambos debían ir al compás? No estaba muy segura de ello, la biología humana no era una de sus fuertes. Sin embargo no eran solo sus latidos lo que se solapaban, también sus emociones, dentro de ella había demasiadas e incluso, aunque sonase algo extraño, algunas de esas emociones las sentía repetidas ¿Serían eso los cambios que él había dicho que pasarían? ¿Sentía él lo mismo ahora?

Abrió los ojos y de pronto todo pareció cobrar sentido. Sus latidos no eran rápidos porque estuviese sufriendo una taquicardia, ella oía a dos corazones, ella sentía las emociones de dos personas. De él y de ella. Y ahora que miraba a aquellos ojos negros como la noche, podía olvidarse de las suyas y centrarse en las de él. Se sorprendió lo fácil que podía leer en aquellos ojos que normalmente eran impenetrables. De nuevo, como si una bombilla se fuese encendiendo detrás de otra, comprendió que ella no leía las emociones en sus ojos, sino que simplemente las sentía como si le perteneciesen. La última bombilla se encendió cuando ella entendió que ese era el cambio que le había pasado cuando sus almas se habían unido ¿Cuál sería el cambio de él?

"¿Pasa algo?" Finalmente su voz retumbó en el silencio que se había hecho en la sala, en el cual tan solo sus respiraciones se habían escuchado hasta que su voz aterciopelada había pronunciado aquellas palabras. En otros momentos ella no hubiera captado nada más allá de lo que su tono daba a entender, que a menudo no era demasiado, pero ahora pudo sentir sus dudas, su miedo y su desconfianza. Temía de los cambios que ella podría haber sufrido, lo que significaba que él no sentía las emociones de la castaña.

"No... Solo... Wow" Mentía. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había notado la mentira pero sabía que Hermione le estaba mintiendo. Era una especie de don que siempre había tenido con las personas, tal vez lo había desarrollado después de tantos años en la sombra, espiando, sabiendo leer entre líneas. Aunque ahora no estaba seguro si ella le mentía o simplemente le ocultaba información. Para él era lo mismo. Aún así no insistió, pero su desconfianza aumentó, lo que no pudo saber es que ella había notado aquello. "En realidad estaba pensando en todo el proceso... ¿Sentiste cómo todo se detenía? ¿Sentiste aquella corriente de..."

"Placer" Una palabra. Una sola palabra y su alma había saltado de puro nerviosismo ¿Cómo aquel hombre podía jugar con las palabras de tal manera? ¿Cómo podía darle el tono perfecto, la suavidad idónea, el toque de sensualidad y peligrosidad que encerraba esa palabra? Sí, lo que ambos habían sentido había sido placer, una sensación de placer indescriptible, algo que nunca había experimentado ni en la mejor de sus experiencias sexuales.

"Sí... me pregunto..."

"¿Cómo será la otra... forma... de unir nuestras almas?". Ella lo miró confusa. Había descartado demasiado pronto que él pudiese sentir sus emociones tal y como ella lo hacía con él, por un momento volvió a pensar que ambos compartían aquello, sin embargo pudo sentir su nerviosismo. Bajo esa capa de indiferencia que su rostro mostraba, sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad. Aquello era lo que él sentía. Aquello era también lo que él se preguntaba.

"Sí". Su voz sonó entrecortada y sus labios se entreabrieron al ver que él daba un paso hacia donde ella se encontraba. De repente sintió como si una mano invisible la acariciase y de inmediato su mirada se fue a su varita, que estaba siendo acariciada, inconscientemente por él. Se la arrebató sin decir nada ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Severus, que luego se aclaró al darse cuenta de su reacción ¿Estaban sus mejillas sonrojadas?

"Es interesante el efecto de la varita". Ella bufó.

"A mi me parece demasiado..."

"¿Placentero?"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Le gritó ella de repente haciendo que él detuviese el paso que había estado a punto de dar hacia ella. Él se limitó a mirarla con rostro inocente, si es que ese hombre era capaz de poner aquella expresión, más bien parecía indiferencia.

"¿Hacer qué?" dijo fingiendo incomprensión.

"¡Eso! Terminar mis frases, acercarte cada vez más a mi como si creyeses que no me doy cuenta, poner esa voz tan...tan..."

"¿Tengo tu permiso para terminar esa frase o puedes hacerlo tú solita?"

"¡Estúpido capullo engreído!" Ella se sorprendió a si misma soltándole esa sarta de insultos, ella nunca insultaba y menos a él, había sido su profesor y en su mente seguía teniendo vedado el terreno de los insultos y de las palabras mal sonantes. De hecho incluso había veces que seguía tratándolo de usted y llamándolo 'Profesor'.

"Controle esa boca, Señorita Granger" ¿Y ahora la trataba como la alumna que ya no era? ¡Y encima seguía acercándose a ella! De hecho ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, intimidante como solo el murciélago de las mazmorras podía llegar a ser ¿qué pretendía? Fue al mirar a sus ojos cuando sintió sus sentimientos. Diversión, juego y deseo. Él tan solo estaba intentando enfadarla con un objetivo meramente placentero. Tal vez quería volver a besarla, lo que explicaría ese ansia que sentía viniendo de él.

"¿O qué?", le retó ella. Él paró su avance, por unos instantes pudo notar su desconcierto pero, después de escasos segundos, su deseo aumentó gradualmente y dio un nuevo paso hacia ella, haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclasen, él agachó su rostro hacia el suyo. Su nariz ganchuza rozó la suya, si se agachaba un poco más sus labios se rozarían.

"O le tendré que cerrá la boca", toda la frase sonó como un siseo más propio de un serpiente que de una persona humana. Tal vez él sabía hablar pársel o tal vez simplemente sabía modular perfectamente su voz para que cada sílaba le produjese un placentero estremecimiento. Ella no dijo nada, no hubo que decir nada más dado que él se había ido agachando muy lentamente hasta que sus finos labios rozaron los suyos. Ambos se estremecieron anticipándose al momento.

_Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón. Tolón._

La electricidad fluyó por sus cuerpos de forma libre durante aquel efímero momento. Pese a que en su mente tan solo estaba él, ella pudo escuchar aquellas doce campanadas que retumbaron en la silenciosa habitación. Doce campanadas que anunciaban su despedida de aquel lugar al que había vuelto por respuestas y del que se llevaba más dudas de las que traía. Su dedo viajó a los labios de él impidiéndole avanzar nuevamente, ya que vio como él fue a tratar de besarla de nuevo. Sintió antes de verlo en su rostro, las dudas que le transmitía gracias a ese nuevo "don" que ella tenía. Él abrió sus ojos lentamente y la miró confuso y sorprendido.

"¿Pasa algo malo?", su voz sonó algo roca. Ella podía sentir no solo la confusión de antes sino también algo de culpabilidad ¿En serio pensaba que era culpa suya que ella hubiese interrumpido aquel beso? Se sorprendía de todo los sentimientos que él ocultaba dentro y que nunca manifestaba.

"Son las doce, debo irme" dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Sin poder controlarse su mano se alzó y acarició los finos labios de Severus, aquellos labios que podía darle tanto placer con el mínimo roce. Él automáticamente cerró los ojos y ella sintió como se relajaba pero a la vez como se entristecía por su marcha. Tal vez demasiada tristeza.

"¿Pasarán otros dos meses hasta que te dignes a venir de nuevo?" preguntó él sin poder evitar aquel tono de reproche. Ella no se sorprendió, estaba en la naturaleza de él reprocharte una y otra vez las cosas que hacías mal, pero también estaba en su naturaleza no querer escucharte cuando le reprochabas las cosas que él hacía mal.

"Podrías venir tú" sugirió ella con tono desafiante. El enfado de él no se hizo esperar.

"No pienso poner un pie en el Mundo Mágico nunca más"

"¿Ni siquiera por mí?"

"No"

Sus ojos centellearon, furiosos y desafiantes ¿cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿cómo no podía siquiera haber dudado lo más mínimo en mentirle? Porque tan solo ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo, podía sentirlo pero estaba segura que ni él mismo era consciente de ello. Negaría ante todos, y ante si mismo, que arriesgaría su vida por ella. Su terquedad la sacaba de quicio, la enfurecía y le hacía querer gritarle que ella podía sentir sus sentimientos. Pero eso tan solo empeoraría el momento. Así que se limitó a soltar un bufido y darle la espalda antes de desaparecerse sin darle oportunidad alguna a decir nada más. Sin embargo se apareció nuevamente antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta.

"¿Me podrías dejar el libro hasta que nos volvamos a ver?" preguntó ella, demasiado curiosa como para pretender que no quería conocer cada palabra que ese libro escondía.

"No sabes latín"

"Hay muchas formas de traducir un libro"

"No uno tan antiguo"

"Me compraré un diccionario muggle". Él suspiró y le tendió el libro, ella lo tomó con suavidad y se lo guardó en el bolso. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"¿A caso importa?"

"Es mágico, significa que fuiste al mundo mágico para conseguirlo, significa que pisaste suelo mágico para..."

"Entiendo tu punto", gruñó exasperado "Pero no tienes razón, hay librerías que se dedican a vender libros a muggles y a magos"

"Pero los muggles no pueden..."

"Los libros mágicos están ocultos con un hechizo de sensación, que se activa cuando detectan la magia interior del mago o bruja. Yo activé esa magia sin saberlo y sin que el dependiente se diese cuenta de ello. Sin embargo no sirvió de nada... hasta que encontré un libro curioso que explicaba los diferentes usos del hechizo _accio_". Él hizo una pausa, ella lo miró medio atónita medio confusa, al parecer nunca había oído hablar ni de ese tipo de hechizos ni de ese tipo de librería ni de que el hechizo _accio_ tuviese demasiado usos. "Encontré una curiosidad dentro de aquel libro estúpido, y fue que si pronuncias _accio deseo_ viene volando hacia ti lo que más deseas en ese momento"

"Eso es estúpido, mucha gente debe haber intentado eso ya y estoy seguro que lo enseñarían en Hogwarts si estuviese comprobado", se quejó ella. Severus no pudo evitar reír con diversión, era tan típico de ella defender a Hogwarts, tan Gryffindor por su parte. Sin embargo, hasta ella debía admitir que había aprendido cosas en sus estudios post-escolares.

"Ambos sabemos que Hogwarts es bastante escasa en sus estudios de Encantamientos", le recordó él. Flitwick era bueno dándolos, pero enseñaba lo básico para la edad que cursaban los estudiantes. Además de que había un mundo inexplorado de encantamientos que iba haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. Él había descubierto con apenas 16 años aquello y desde entonces se dedicó a crearlos.

"Ya...". Ella miró a los ojos del Príncipe Mestizo, aquel hombre que a sus 16 años había aprendido tanto a modificar las pociones según su criterio como a crear hechizos que le ayudasen con su estropeada vida de estudiante. Comprendió entonces que no todo estaba escrito en los libros de Hogwarts, igual que el hechizo que había unido sus almas estaba escrito en un libro de la época del Imperio Romano. "¿Entonces el libro voló hacia ti?"

"Le costó, pero sí" contestó él. Ella asintió y tal y como había hecho antes, sin decir ni 'adios' ni 'hasta otra', se desapareció en un suspiro.

Justo cuando él la vio esfumarse delante de sus ojos, su pecho se apretó, su mano voló hacia éste y notó como su corazón habia empezado a correr de forma violenta. Estaba sufriendo una taquicardia, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, su corazón se normalizó. Al mismo tiempo sus sentimientos parecieron dispararse y una intensa pena se apoderó de él. Sus ojos, que no lo habían visto llorar desde la noche de su "muerte", se negaron de lágrimas. Y fue entonces cuando supo qué era lo que había cambiado en él después de la unión. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó qué era lo que había cambiado en ella.

* * *

"¿Profesora Granger?". La voz de su alumna interrumpió sus pensamientos, aún se le hacía raro que la llamasen así pese a que llevaban haciéndolo desde septiembre y ya estaban a mediados de abril. Ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con la intensa mirada verdosa de aquella Slytherin. Se extrañaba realmente que no la hubiese llamado "Granger" como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, desafiándola como buena Slytherin que era. Ella era un Gryffindor y llevaba, por primera vez desde que ellos tenían memoria, una asignatura que siempre había llevado un profesor Slytherin. Pese a eso ella seguía sin comprender el odio que le tenían, esperaba que fuese solo el motivo de la rivalidad entra las Casas y no nada más profundo.

"¿Pasa algo, Señorita Miles?" dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos para actuar como la buena profesora que era.

"Ha tocado el timbre ¿podemos marcharnos?". Ella se sorprendió ¿había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el timbre había sonado? "Si, claro, pueden marcharse"

Automáticamente su clase se puso en pie y salió a borbotones por la puerta tal y como siempre hacían. Cinco minutos después el timbre sonó y ella se dio cuenta que su clase acababa de timarla. Slytherins y Hufflepuff ¿qué se esperaba? Unos planeaban y los otros se dejaban llevar. Y todo le pasaba por ser demasiado buena, demasiado permisiva con ellos. Estaba completamente segura que a Snape no le pasaba aquello. No, él era duro y estricto, sus alumnos le odiaban y pese a ello gozaba de seguir teniendo las mejores calificaciones en la asignatura. Ni siquiera ella, la alumna más brillante de su edad, le había superado. Aún.

Llegó hacia sus cuartos y dejó sus libros en la mesa del salón, se sentó y cerró sus ojos. Estaba cansada, los BUHOS y los ÉXTASIS se acercaban y sus chicos nunca parecían estar lo suficientemente preparados para ellos. A este ritmo, tan solo un par de ellos serían capaces de superarlos, y apenas dos de sacar notas altas.

"No estás cansada por los chicos". Ella no tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos para reconocer aquella voz, últimamente parecía que eran su única compañía.

"¿Podéis fingir de vez en cuando que no conocéis mis pensamientos?", se quejó ella. Eran tan frustrantes como su dueño, tan manipuladores, tan... tan... Slytherins. Incluso ella lo era.

"Pero yo soy tú ¿no se supone que fuiste una Gryffindor en tu época escolar?". Ahora era la voz dulce y melódica de Jean la que hablaba, de nuevo habiendo invadido sus pensamientos. No eran magos, no tenían varitas y se suponía que eran espejos indefensos que tan solo daban su opinión ¿Cómo podían entonces conocer sus pensamientos?

"Dime que no eres tan obtusa como un primer año". Ella abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a la aburrida mirada de El Profesor, ¿cómo osaba llamarla obtusa? ¿Acaso dudaba de su inteligencia? "Hay veces que lo hago"

"¡DEJAD DE HACER ESO!" gritó ella de repente, jadeando al terminar del mismo impulso que había tomado. Estaba cabreada, exhausta y muy irascible. Probablemente porque todo se le estaba complicando más de lo previsto. Ron no estaba en Hogwarts casi nunca, Ginny se pasaba todo el día supliendo la ausencia de su hermano tratando de arreglar las cosas de la boda con ella, pero lo único que conseguía era agobiarla más aún dado que cada vez se parecía más a Molly. Y para rematar estaba el tema de Severus. Llevaba dos meses sin verlo, sin saber nada de él y sin apenas hablar con los espejos dado que constantemente le recordaban o le hablaban de él. Sus sueños se habían intensificados, unir las almas tan solo había sido un error ya que ella lo añoraba demasiado.

"Perdona" La voz del joven Severus interrumpió sus pensamientos. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí ella alzó la mirada para verlos y de nuevo notó algo extraño en ellos.

Cuando ella había llegado aquella noche de ver a su ex-profesor, Ron aún no había llegado y los espejos se mostraban a ella completamente excitados. Ahí fue cuando notó sus cambios, Sev parecía algo más adulto, su pelo era corto, por encima de los hombros y una leve arruga en el ceño era visible. Por el contrario, El Profesor, lucía más joven, su pelo ya no contenía ninguna cana y estaba algo más corto también, quizás como en su último año en Hogwarts. Jane se mostraba idéntica, sin cambio alguno. Sin embargo, o pudo preguntarles dado que Ron llegó poco después.

Esta vez, los espejos habían vuelto a su ser como si ella tan solo se hubiese imaginado aquellos cambios en ellos ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Quizás la soledad producía eso o quizás el estrés por el futuro evento de su boda con Ron. Quizás era solo cansancio. O quizás realmente ellos cambiaban, pero ¿con respecto a qué? ¿Cambiaban por su estado de ánimo? ¿Por el de ella? ¿Por el de él? Dudas, dudas... Todo eran dudas. A lo mejor en el libro aquel decía algo, lo que era absurdo dado que no era de los espejos de lo que hablaban. Pero, en estos momentos, era su mejor recurso.

Tomó su varita de la funda que guardaba bajo sus ropas, aquella varita que cuando él la acariciaba le hacía sentir como si sus manos se deslizasen por su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de éste. Sus ojos se cerraron, recordando el momento, recordando cómo sus labios habían desatado un torrente de sensaciones al cubrir los suyos, cómo su lengua ácida había bailado con la suya aquel vals de dominación. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió levemente, melancólica. Lo echaba de menos y aquellos sueños no ayudaban a poder olvidarlo. Aunque, por mucho que se lo negase a ella misma, era lo último que quería.

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexistente de la pared de piedra de las frías mazmorras cuando, de repente, una idea saltó a su mente. Recordó el hechizo con el que Severus había conseguido el libro, se había dicho a sí misma que debía probar si realmente funcionaba ¿Qué le traerían sus más profundos deseos?

"Accio Deseos" gritó apuntando de forma tonta hacia la nada, su corazón corría con fuerza, latiendo demasiado rápido de repente, haciéndola incluso jadear de forma silenciosa. Pero tras un minuto de espera, no ocurrió nada y ella se maldijo por su estupidez ¿Qué pretendía? Todo el tiempo había estado pensando en él ¿Pretendía que saliese volando porque ella había invocado un simple "accio"? Bufó y se levantó, era hora del baño. Sin embargo, escuchó algo repicar en la ventana, al parecer había recibido correo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir la ventana no entró un búho ni una lechuza por ella sino una sucia y embarrada varita negra. Ésta se quedó flotando en el aire en frente suya hasta que Hermione la tomó.

Ella conocía esa varita. Ella conocía al dueño de esa varita.


	18. El poder de una varita

_I'm back! Sí, de nuevo tardando en actualizar, lo sé, matadme... a estas alturas teneis todo el derecho del mundo en hacerlo :P Pero por menos dejadme antes agradeceros a todos los que habeis esperado pacientemente a este momento, os quiero, este será mi último mensaje antes de que me mateis... (aunque si no lo haceis seguiré escribiendo ^^)_

_Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews con amenazas y con corazones como: Diosa Luna, Sasamii, Eydren Snape, Plantita Laufeyson, Jisi Snape, Ann Snape, Jean-Slytherin, Lantano, Paladium, BlackCherryBlood, Ryu, LylaSnape, luna maga, Eileen Prince Snape, paosan, luthien snape, LiizBlack, mar 90, Srta Pattinson, Cullen 21 gladys, Alexandra, Mama Shmi, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, arshigatsa, Desvario, Ruth Snape, pastel de queso._

_Creo que satisfago en este capi a alguna que otra idea que me habéis sugerido en las rr :D_

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: El poder de una varita**

Sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca. Por fortuna, se había acostumbrado a tener casi cien miradas clavadas en su estrecha figura mientras hacía pociones en Hogwarts, como para que ahora no pudiese soportar los ojos de ella tratando de atravesar su cerebro y gritarle mentalmente. Como si pudiese. Movía la cuchara de madera dentro de la olla, probaba de aquí a allá y tomaba una pizca de esto y una pizca de aquello para darle el toque "Snape" a los platos, tal y como lo llamaba Pierre. Pero, realmente, era poco consciente de lo que hacía. Los platos los tenía almacenados en la mente, los clientes del restaurante eran asiduos y no solían variar con sus consumiciones por lo que su cerebro, después de varios meses, lo hacía todo de forma automática. Gracias, o quizás era más correcto decir "por culpa de eso", tenía espacio mental para pensar tanto en la mujer que le miraba actualmente, como en la otra mujer que siempre, quisiese o no, estaba presente en su cabeza.

Tisha había comenzado a ser seria y distante con él desde que se había cruzado con Hermione. Había descubierto que aquel hombre tan extraño que era Severus Snape, no solo despertaba algo en ella sino que al parecer tenía competidora. Y una competidora con más puntos que una simple chef porque, quisiera admitirlo o no, él le prestaba mucha más atención a aquella niña que a una mujer como lo era Leticia. Quizás era por la edad, quizás le gustaban las jovencitas, y ella no era tan joven como la chica, que parecía rondar los "ventialgo". Tisha tenía más o menos la edad de Severus, unos "treintimuchos" que no aparentaba pero que seguro que él podía notar. O eso creía ella ¿Por qué sino iba a anteponer a esa chica que no lo había visitado desde entonces a ella, que lo visitaba casi todos los días?

Él lo había notado, era consciente que la relación con su vecina se estaba deteriorando, que incluso su relación con Pierre se estaba yendo a la mierda por culpa de su distanciamiento de una vida social que antes había tenido. Pero solo en momentos como éste, en los que su mente, su alma o lo que fuese, le daba un respiro, se paraba a pensar en lo dependiente que se había vuelto su vida por culpa de una mujer. Dudaba que Hermione estuviese en la misma situación que él, estaba casi seguro que era el único que sentía siempre una extrema tristeza que aumentaba cada día más, cada día que pasaba alejado de ella. Si la castaña también lo hubiese sentido ya habría aparecido más de una vez en su casa, por lo menos era lo que había querido hacer él. Le sorprendía que después de tantos años sin querer pisar suelo mágico, ahora aquel par de ojos bonitos de su exalumna, le hiciese querer volver a integrarse en su vida pasada. Solo por ella. Por fortuna, tenía la resistencia suficiente para no cometer tal locura.

"Mister Snape... Mister Snape..." Una joven voz se coló en sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de su pinche y su rostro lleno de granos mirándole con cierta sorpresa. Él no preguntó, simplemente miró hacia donde el chico miraba para comprobar qué era lo que le sorprendía. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió, su plato se estaba quemando y él no había olido ni siquiera el inicio de aquello, había seguido removiendo como si tal cosa.

"¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de besugo?". Le gruñó al pobre chico. No era culpa suya, Severus lo sabía, pero su situación actual no era la mejor como para ponerse a reprocharle sus fallos. "Toma, deshazte de esto y friégalo". Pocas veces, tal vez un par de ellas, le había mandado a hacer el trabajo sucio, normalmente solía él encargarse de fregar los platos que había utilizado y Sebastian se encargaba de los suyos propios. Pero el chico no volvió a protestar y comenzó con su trabajo.

Y él también hizo lo mismo. Otra olla llena de agua y otro cuchillo para cortar las cosas para el nuevo plato. No fue hasta que terminó de cortar las cosas y se puso a trocearla en pequeños trozos, que no comenzó a sentirlo. En un principio pensó que debía ser culpa del tiempo que llevaba de pie, que sus piernas estaban cosquilleando porque se quejaban de ello, pero luego sintió perfectamente como unos dedos se deslizaban por éstas. Paró de cortar y su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, no había nadie, ni siquiera nadie invisible o podría ver la marca de sus dedos en su ropa. Las caricias cesaron, y él soltó el aliento que había estado sosteniendo por culpa del pánico. Volvió a su trabajo, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a sentir aquellos dedos deslizarse por su piel.

Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón corría a la velocidad de la luz y cada vez temía más cortarse un dedo. Volvió a dejar de trabajar, afortunadamente, Sebastian estaba demasiado distraído tratando de quitar la roña negra de la olla, como para fijarse en el pequeño problema que tenía su jefe entre las piernas. Leticia tampoco miraba, todos estaban liados con sus platos y él debía estar haciendo lo mismo o su cliente se iba a exasperar. Trató de no hacerle caso a aquellos dedos, siguió cortando, terminó sin cortarse media mano y echó todo a la cazuela que ya estaba con el agua hirviendo. Cinco minutos de espera a que se cociese todo medianamente, cinco minutos en los que debía distraerse para no darse cuenta de la dirección que llevaban aquellos dedos. Estaba comenzando a sudar, notaba su frente llena de pequeñas gotas, cada vez le costaba más fingir que nada pasaba y casi se dio por vencido cuando aquellas manos invisibles subieron más allá de sus pálidos muslos. Se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos se aferraron a la encimera con fuerza.

Suspiró, no pudo evitar que un suspiro desgarrado saliese de su garganta haciendo que su pinche clavase la mirada en él. "¡Mister Snape! ¿Se encuentra bien?" Sintió la mano de él en su espalda, tan diferente a la mano que se movía entre sus pantalones que casi le entraron ganas de apartarlo de él con un manotazo.

"Y-yo... uh... " Jadeaba, le costaba enviar algo de sangre a su cerebro para que formase una frase coherente. "Creo que voy a salir a... que me de el aire... no me encuentro bien..."

"¿Y el plato de la mesa 13?"

"Termínalo tu" respondió rápidamente, y se alejó de allí camino hacia ¿dónde? Había conseguido que todas las miradas se clavasen en él, su rostro no estaba enfermizo, sino excitado. Mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes, aunque también podrían pensar que tenía fiebre. El baño de hombres fue su primera opción, pero le costaba caminar mientras aquellas manos seguía deslizándose por su ya formada erección. Así que se encerró en la primera puerta que vio. El almacén de congelados.

Se adentró un poco en la habitación y se escondió por si a alguien le daba por entrar. Deslizó su espalda por la pared y tembló, aunque no era muy consciente si era por el frío o por la excitación del momento. Por lo menos esperaba que aquella mano invisible terminase su "trabajo" antes de que se congelase con una erección entre las piernas. Vaya muerte más absurda.

Estuvo tentado en desnudarse, pero se decantó por no hacerlo para evitar acelerar su proceso de congelación. De todas formas, esa mano no tenía demasiados problemas con su ropa, era como si lo acariciase estando desnudo. Se volvió a estremecer, descansó la cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos. De repente, una imagen se formó en su cabeza.

Una habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, tan solo dos figuras se distinguían en el interior, dos figuras cada vez más claras, se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que casi pudo tocar su propia piel. Ya no había duda de a quién pertenecían aquellos cuerpos. Uno era el suyo, en la misma posición que estaba actualmente pero desnudo. El otro cuerpo era el de Hermione, vestida con túnica mágica, una de sus manos acariciaba su pálido y desnudo pecho mientras que la otra se movía con firmeza de arriba a abajo de su miembro erecto. De repente, los ojos del otro Snape se abrieron, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos fuesen uno solo. Hermione abrió los ojos también, dándose cuenta de que ahora todo parecía más real. Él quiso tocarla, hundir su dedos en aquel pelo alborotado. Pero su mano no parecía moverse, era ella quien había hecho la unión, era ella la que podía tener contacto con él, mas no viceversa.

Fuera del almacén, todos los empleados se preguntaban qué era lo que le debía haber pasado al misterioso Snape. Sebastian comentaba que su piel ardía como si tuviese fiebre, que sus ojos se veían como tal y que incluso debía dolerle algo porque había soltado un gañido dolorido que no era normal en un fiebre normal. Otros chef afirmaban que debía ser una gripe, todos habían pasado por una recientemente y era evidente que él acabaría cayendo tarde o temprano. La cosa se fue calmando conforme pasó el tiempo. Pero tan solo Leticia no se fiaba de la reacción de su vecino.

Severus agradecía, a estas alturas, haber acabado en aquel almacén que no solo congelaba sino que, además, tenía paredes tan gruesas que impedían que los sonidos se escapasen. Para él era imposible contener los gemidos que se escapaban cada vez más frecuentemente de sus finos labios. Hermione había decidido hacía tiempo que su mano no bastaba, y había comenzado a saborear su erección con aquellos labios tan jodidamente atractivos que ella tenía. Él no iba a tardar mucho más en llegar a su orgasmo, podía sentir aquel pellizco en su bajo vientre que anunciaba lo evidente.

El Snape de aquella habitación oscura, no apartaba la mirada de la figura de la mujer que estaba lamiendo su erección de arriba a abajo como si fuese un polo helado. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, excitadas también. Mas sus ojos se cerraron al llegar al pico alto de aquello. Su cuerpo se tensó, todos aquellos delgados músculos que él tenía se contrajeron debido a la intensidad de aquel orgasmo. Sus labios soltaron un grito que debió rebotar en todas las paredes del almacén, o por lo menos eso hizo en la habitación a oscuras que compartía mentalmente con la castaña.

Sintió como ella le lamía hasta quedar completamente limpio. Él jadeaba, aún con los ojos cerrados. Aunque cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba ahora en aquel frío y solitario almacén de congelados. Su cuerpo se estremeció y esta vez identificó que era por el frío. Así que se levantó, sintiendo sus músculos engarrotados, dormidos. Su mente también se sentía así, pero era más por las dudas de cómo había acabado teniendo un orgasmo con Hermione estando ambos tan separados, que también por el frío.

Al andar hacia la puerta pudo darse cuenta que, pese a que en la visión él había sido limpiado por Hermione, en la vida real él había terminado en sus bóxers y éstos crujían y se sentían pegajosos, debía cambiarse antes de volver al trabajo. Así que abrió la puerta y su rostro fue saludado por el de su vecina.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacías tanto tiempo metido en el almacén? ¿A caso tenías como objetivo convertirte en la cena de nuestros comensales?". Preguntó ella con evidente confusión en su rostro. Severus la miró aún conservando aquel rubor en sus mejillas pese a haber estado a punto de congelarse vivo. También había algo diferente en su rostro, algo que antes ella había echado de menos ¿Era eso felicidad?

"Trataba de bajarme la fiebre". Respondió él sin poder quitarse del rostro una sonrisa estúpida que confirmaba su recién adquirida felicidad.

"¿Y funcionó?". Dijo ella algo escéptica.

"Oh, y tanto"

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana abierta, hacía frío, era primavera y la capital inglesa recién amanecía después de una noche de sábado. Probablemente la mayoría de los que allí vivían, ya fuesen habitantes o turistas, aún seguían en sus camas, descansando mientras el alcohol era digerido en su cuerpo. Pero no era el caso de Severus Snape. Él pocas veces se daba el lujo de acostarse más allá de la una de la mañana y pocas de esas era porque hubiese salido a disfrutar de los placeres y la diversión que ofrecía la gran ciudad. El antiguo profesor, prefería dormir temprano y levantarse casi con el alba, quizás eran manías adquiridas en la escuela o quizás simplemente prefería disfrutar de lo que él consideraba un placer. Leer sintiendo el frescor de la mañana, el olor del rocío impregnando el ambiente, era un gozo para sus cinco sentidos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Y mayo era el mes perfecto para eso, ni mucho calor ni mucho frío para disfrutar mejor.

Solía apagar el teléfono móvil cuando estaba en ese momento del día, no gustaba de ser molestado y menos cuando sabía que tenía el día ocupado. Por eso, cuando sintió aquel tirón característico en su bajo vientre que le anunciaba la llegada de su más deliciosa y terrorífica pesadilla, no sintió más que molestia. Y más aún cuando, segundos después, ella se apareció en su casa sin hacer el intento de llamar al menos a la puerta para hacerlo todo más civilizado. La escuchó caminar, como si no quisiese hacer ruido. Sus pasos se acercaban y pronto su pequeño cuerpecito se asomó por la puerta del salón. Él la miraba, impasible, nada sorprendido. Una mirada que sorprendió a la castaña.

"¿Sabías que iba a venir?". Preguntó ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos color miel abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Te has aparecido de forma estruendosa en la entrada de mi casa" le respondió él, mas no dejó que ella continuase con aquella charla recién comenzada "¿Después de tantos años no has aprendido a silenciar tus apariciones? Bah, hubieras muerto en la guerra"

Los ojos de ella chispearon con la indignación, era tan fácil ver a través de ellos, sin necesidad de legeremancia u otro hechizo que ayudase. "Sobreviví a la guerra, de hecho, cosa que tú no hiciste"

Aquello hizo que él se levantase de un salto y, en otro salto, estuviese frente a ella. Era alto, mucho más sin su ropa de mago y con aquella ropa que se ajustaba a su delgada figura. Hermione retuvo el aliento, completamente aterrorizada por lo que él pudiese hacerle. Su pálido rostro afilado estaba contraído en una mueca de odio que solo le había visto cuando miraba a Harry en sus pasados años escolares.

"¿Quieres comprobar lo vivo que esto, Granger?". Su voz no era más que un mero silbido, un sonido amenazante que hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizasen con miedo. Estaba paralizada, ni siquiera era capaz de pedir piedad por su pobre y poco aprovechada vida.

"Yo..."

Más su respuesta fue acallada por él. Lo primero que sintió fue sus finos labios presionar los de ella, era una presión poco delicada, que contenía demasiada ira. Ella se movió, tratando de apartarse, pero sus manos la tomaron por los hombros para impedirle aquello. Luego su lengua saboreó sus labios y ella volvió a luchar en su contra, sin mucho resultado. Sin embargo, ella comenzaba a sentir aquella especie de nube en su cabeza, aquella necesidad de él, de entregarse a él como si fuese la solución a todos sus problemas, a todos los problemas de La Tierra. No fue hasta que él pegó su cuerpo al suyo, que ella no se dejó llevar y disfrutar de ese beso.

Severus había estado a punto de dejarla ir, desesperado por su falta de respuesta, triste también. Su último movimiento lo había hecho sin pensar, como último recurso. Y el hecho de que ella respondiese, había supuesto una corriente de júbilo para el viejo profesor. No perdió tiempo en devorar sus labios, en alimentar aquella sed de ella que había tenido desde que se había marchado. Una sed que iba aumentado cada día que pasaba, lo mantenía triste, decaído, sin ganas de vivir. Pero, ahora que ella estaba aquí, no iba a perder los segundos en vagas discusiones sobre la guerra. Un beso era todo lo que pedía, mas eso fue al principio. El beso fue insuficiente cuando sitió sus pequeñas manos enterrarse en su negra melena, cuando sitió cada centímetro de su cuerpo que rozaba con el suyo de forma deliciosa. Ya no solo quería besar su boca, quería hacerlo con todo su cuerpo, acariciar su piel, besarla, hacerla delirar con el placer y suplicar por más.

Todo empezaba a irse de las manos. Todo se estaba complicando y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. Ella dio la situación por perdida cuando sintió las manos expertas de Severus surcar su cuerpo por encima de su túnica. Sus manos en sus caderas, en sus muslos, en... ¡¿Por qué se había parado?! ¡¿Por qué se separaba de ella y la miraba con gesto indignado? ¡¿Qué era lo que sostenía en sus... SU VARITA?!

"¿Desde cuando la tienes?". Ella estuvo a punto de reír por el tono de voz del reciente chef. Había intentado ladrarle con un tono de voz frío y amenazante. Pero seguía deseándola, seguía jadeando por sus recientes actividades y su corte tan abrupto. Al igual que ella. Incluso sus pálidas mejillas estaba encendidas y sus ojos no brillaban de ira, sino de pura lujuria.

"Desde hace un par de semanas". Le respondió ella acercándose sensualmente a él. Severus la miró alzando la cabeza, tratando de evitar que su voz y sus movimientos le afectasen. Sin embargo, cuando ella puso una mano en su pecho, supo que era una batalla perdida. "¿A caso no recuerdas lo que pasó?"

Cerró los ojos justo en ese instante, las imágenes en su cabeza se movieron de forma rápida pero pudo verlas, y sentirlas, con completa claridad. Sus manos moviéndose por su cuerpo, agarrando su miembro, deslizándolo en su boca, su lengua lamiéndolo, su grito al llegar a un orgasmo muy deseado. Su mente no había olvidado aquello ¿cómo hacerlo cuando se repetía cada noche en sus sueños?

Al abrir los ojos, ella lo miraba como si hubiese sido poseída por un súcubo. Comenzó a pensarlo seriamente hasta que las mejillas de la joven se encendieron como si estuviese leyendo su mente y siendo consciente de sus pensamientos. "No fue un sueño". No era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, parecía tan inocente y a la vez tan ardiente, que le costaba pensar de forma clara y racional. "Fue la varita ¿no? Actúa igual que lo hacía la tuya"

"Eso parece". Su mano seguía en su pecho y ambos se dieron cuenta en el mismo momento en el que ella comenzó a moverla hacia abajo. Severus se puso rígido y ella la dejó anclada en su vientre, demasiado abajo para su gusto.

"Fue algo irresponsable... Estaba trabajando y lo sabías". Su gruñido quedaba en nada al poder sentir ella el deseo que ocultaba, el nerviosismo que no manifestaba en su postura altiva.

"No te quejabas". Continuó bajando, mucho más lenta y tortuosamente. Él comenzaba a perder la calma y su respiración empezaba a ser agitada y descontrolada. Como ya se había admitido, ésta era una batalla que iba a ganar la castaña.

"No tenía elección alguna". Ella soltó una risita insolente que casi le hizo perder los nervios, si no fuese porque estaba demasiado paralizado por su actitud seductora. Se suponía que ésto lo había empezado él, mas ahora Severus se había convertido en la gacela.

"¿Lo hubieras hecho?". Hubo un silencio, un verdadero silencio en el que Snape se dedicó a investigar en su mente la respuesta cierta a aquella pregunta. No tuvo ni que pensar dos segundos para averiguarlo.

"No"


End file.
